On a Roll
by Treelow955
Summary: Don't ask about the title! Naru and the gang are forced to take a case in England. Rated mild M, to be safe. Genre may change.
1. Phone call

**A/N:- Hello lovely readers! I wrote this on a mere whim and the fact I'm fascinated by my local traditions (Even if they are dying out!) Most likely everyone is out of character (I'm sorry, I tried!) I have to admit though I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this. (But then again, I'm weird!) Don't ask about the title, not even I'm sure why I chose it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Key**

'_Thoughts_'  
"_English_"  
"Japanese"

**Disclaimer:- I own naught but the weird plot. (If I did this would be in the anime!)**

* * *

On a Roll

Mai's POV

I paced nervously outside my boss' office. He had been on the phone all morning and I wanted to know what it was all about. He hadn't even asked for tea, which I thought was unusual. I could hear Naru's raised voice arguing with whoever it was on the phone, I couldn't understand what he was saying though as he had been talking with them in nothing but English. I felt so frustrated. I wanted to help in some way but I was unsure of what I could do. Lin came out of his office to collect something from one of the cabinets. He noticed me standing there awkwardly and gave me an apologetic look. I was about to open my mouth to ask what was going on, as I knew Lin understood what Naru was saying, but he had already retreated back into his office and shut the door firmly. '_Drat! Will I ever find out what's going on?_'

Naru's POV

I had been stuck on the phone all morning listening to my Mother witter on about some case she wanted me to take. It was in England; in some village I vaguely recall visiting as a child. I had tried to refuse twice now already but she was persistent, I had to give her that.

"_Please Noll; you'd be doing us a great favour by taking it._" She begged. I stood firm, I was not going to back down.

"_No Mother. I have told you already, I am way too busy with things here in Japan. Besides, you're already in England, wouldn't this be better handled by…_"

"…_You, yes you're right. When can I expect you?_" Mother interrupted. I let out a silent sigh. She was always like this, pushy.

"_I am not going Mother and that is final!_" I said with a bit more force than necessary. I was starting to get a headache. I wanted to call out for tea but that would only start another argument on how I treated my staff. '_Darn, why'd she have to learn Japanese?_'

"_Listen to me Oliver William Davis!_" '_Oh man! She used my middle name, I'm in trouble!_' **(A/N:- Yeah, I gave him a middle name. Parents always seem to use them when you've really crossed the line. Not that I would know!) **I wasn't going to let her know how much that bothered me though. I refuse to bow down to my Mother.

"_Might I remind you that in the eyes of the law you are still a child, no matter how many fancy ideas and doctorates you may have and must do as your parents say. Your Father and I only let you go to Japan because we trusted you, also we are the ones funding your little excursion so I think you owe us. Now, I am not asking you, I'm telling you. You _will _get on a plane to England and you _will_ be taking this case. Let me know when you and your team are on your way." _With that she hung up. Angry wasn't the word for how I felt about my domineering Mother forcing me to take a case I didn't want. I clenched and unclenched my hands to calm myself, breathing deeply.

"Mai, tea!" I yelled. Mai practically tripped through the door ten minutes later with my tea and placed it beside me on my desk. She waited a few moments as I took a sip as though expecting something. This was my favourite form of stress relief. I knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to get it. I glared at her icily, deliberately taking another sip of the beverage. '_Mmm, peppermint!_' She seemed to take the hint as a scowl engraved itself on her face before she turned to leave muttering something about 'ungrateful jerks'.

"Oh and Mai?" I called out to her as she reached the door. She turned and looked at me expectantly again. "Call the others and tell them it seems I have a case to discuss with them. Also, tell Lin to come in here." I averted my gaze from her and focussed back on my tea, effectively dismissing her. She banged the door closed whilst mumbling about 'narcissistic bastards'. I let out a small chuckle as soon as I thought she was gone. '_I do so love teasing her!_' Lin knocked on my door after a few moments and entered and I settled back in my seat to discuss the basics of the case with him before the others got here.

Mai's POV

'_I can't believe that guy!_' I was worried about him all morning and he just demands tea and then dismisses me. No 'thank you', nothing. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before knocking on Lin's door and informing him Jerkface, I mean Naru, wanted to speak with him. I then crossed the room to my desk and picked up the phone to start dialling the rest of the gang. They all agreed to be here within the hour. '_I just wonder what's going on._' Ten minutes later I heard the chimes above the door sound and I turned to see Masako cross the room and seat herself on one of the sofas. '_Of course she would be here first, why wouldn't it be her?_' Slightly irritated, I plastered a fake smile on my face and politely asked if she would like something to drink, which she declined. Ayako, Monk and John trickled through the door half an hour later, Ayako and Monk already involved in a full scale argument and John trying to calm them. They seated themselves near Masako and requested drinks they wanted before Monk voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"So what's all this about anyway?"

"I wish I knew Monk, I wish I knew." I replied, quickly knocking on Naru's door to inform him of the teams' arrival before entering the kitchen to prepare drinks for everyone.

Naru's POV

I had just finished briefing Lin on the details when the cacophony of sound from the noisy slackers in the reception area entered my office, heralding their arrival. Mai knocked on my door confirming what I already knew and I moved away from my desk, grabbing a notebook and pen as I got up. I instructed Lin to get his laptop to take more notes and also book plane tickets as I moved out of the sanctuary of my office and into the chaos of the main room. I noticed everyone looking at me eagerly as I took my usual spot in an armchair. Lin settled himself on the sofa next to me and set up his laptop and Mai came out of the kitchen with a large tray of drinks and after distributing them knelt on the floor on the other side of my chair. Clearing my throat I began.

"I have called you all here for a case my Mother has insisted I take." I heard a couple of quiet sniggers coming from the direction of the monk and miko and I gave them my iciest glare to shut them up. "Apparently there have been numerous casualties and fatalities due to a haunting in England." I informed. Everyone seemed to be on board at the moment, but then again up to now it has sounded pretty normal. The next part of my speech would decide how seriously they would take it.

"Before I go on, who here has heard of cheese rolling?" I fought to keep my composure, but the sheer absurdity of the case my Mother was insisting I take was taking its toll. I glanced around noting the confused faces of Mai, Ayako, Monk and Masako. I sighed inwardly; this was going to be interesting. I did notice at the mention of cheese rolling the priest looked a little pale and then he spoke.

"Do you mean the odd tradition in England where they throw cheese down a hill and run after it?" He asked. I nodded solemnly.

"I don't get it. They do what?" Mai piped in. '_I knew it! Why Mother, why?_'

"Okay, let me explain this for Mai's sake. In a specific region of England once a year around spring holiday the local people climb to the top of a cliff like hill and throw cheeses weighing anywhere between 7lbs and 40lbs down it. They then race to the bottom of said hill, practically injuring themselves, to win the aforementioned cheese." How I said that with a straight face I'll never know.

"That's crazy!" Monk exclaimed, looking incredulous. I couldn't agree with him more, but I'll never tell him that.

"It's a two hundred year old tradition." I stated. Inside I was cursing the guy who invented it.

"So how do we know it's a haunting then and not just these idiots throwing themselves down the hill?" Ayako asked. Good question.

"My Mother said that it has been happening more frequently lately and it's not even time for the tradition yet."

"I see. Well, I'm in Kazuya." John voiced, still looking a little unsure.

"What about the rest of you?" I asked, looking round everyone again.

"Yeah, count me in." Monk spoke.

"If I must." Ayako said.

"I would be honoured." Masako stated. Mai was about to open her mouth when I interrupted.

"Of course you will also be going Mai; you are my assistant after all." I declared, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, your highness." She snapped sarcastically. I just ignored her, it makes her madder.

"Now, I need to know who here can speak English other than myself, Lin and obviously John?" Everyone looked at me uneasily. I guess they were too caught up in the moment to actually register anything I was saying.

"I can speak a little English, but just a few phrases." Masako enlightened. I glanced at the others who all shook their heads sadly. '_Brilliant. I have a team who are as thick as posts!_'

"Fine, we will just have to make sure there is at least one speaker of English available at all times." I stated. "How's it coming with the plane tickets Lin?"

"There is a flight available in two days." He informed, his eyes never leaving the computer.

"Alright, Lin make sure everyone has the travel details. I will see you all at the airport in two days." I said getting up and retreating back into my office. '_What have I let myself in for?_'

* * *

**A/N:- Okay, so this is the first part over with. I don't know how long it will be or when the next update will be. (My idea has kinda run out! Oops!) I'll think of something I'm sure!**

**Just in case any of you didn't know, all the stuff said about the cheese roll is true. (I should know, I 'm a local!)(That's all the personal info you're getting from me!)**

**Please read and review. It means a lot and I also know where I'm going wrong or right. Suggestions also welcome. See ya!**


	2. Shopping

**A/N:- I'm back, you lucky, lucky people! I was quicker than I thought I would be. I got bored and my muse hit me.**

**First off,some notes about this chapter/story. This is at least half of yesterday's chapter's size (Sorry, I couldn't think of much more to write without it being too boring!) This undoubtedly is a bit of a boring chapter, but life is boring and I'm a bit of a realist.  
I have skipped the plane ride due to the fact that I have never been on a plane and although I've watched stuff on TV with planes in I wouldn't know what to write, so use your imaginations people! Before anyone asks, Naru is 17 in this fic. I looked up exactly what he says about his age in my manga this morning and he says 'I'll turn 17 this year."  
So my theory goes, he was 16 when he first appears and during the course of the anime/manga turns 17 at some point,I'm going to say towards the later part, so he is just turned 17 when he goes to England for a couple months and is still 17 now.  
This means he is legally able to drive in England but is still classed as a child/minor however you want to put it, by the way as he is a genius he passed his driving in about two weeks, okay?  
Everyone is most likely OOC again, especially Naru! But considering what I do to him, wouldn't you be?**

**Man, that was wordy! Thanks to any who have reviewed and alerted so far! Keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer:- Same as last time!**

* * *

Mai's POV

I had been tricked into going in Naru's car. Apparently he could drive legally in this country. There were two cars and a van you see. The van, Lin was driving, Madoka was next to him and Naru's parents were in the back. The first car, Monk was driving, John was next to him and Ayako, Yasu, who apparently was already in England for an internship and had arrived with Madoka, and Masako were in the back. The second car, well, that was just me and Naru who was driving, if that's what he called it. First, it started as bouncing along and when I scowled at him he merely replied that he hadn't driven for a while. '_No kidding!_' Currently I was gripping the door for dear life as I swear he broke every speed limit known to man and as for his stopping, well… Okay, I confess I know nothing of driving myself, but compared with Lin's driving which seems smooth and effortless; this is like a theme park ride, a dangerous one! I can well see why Gene tried to warn me about it now. Anyway, we had arrived at the airport an hour ago to be greeted by Naru's parents, Madoka and Yasuhara. Naru's Mother, or Luella as she insisted we call her, demanded that before we go settle into the house we were to stay in while here, we go for lunch and buy food for the rest of the time here. '_No questions of who has to cook said food. Why does life hate me?_'

Naru's POV

I had deliberately been driving my worst, mainly because Mai's squeaks of terror were amusing. I had of course set the scene earlier, pretending I was Gene and warning her not to get in a car with me, while she was still half asleep. '_Of course I can do that; I am his twin after all!_' As we were approaching an area with more traffic and houses, I decided to put an end to my charade and drive properly until we reached whatever destination my Mother had in mind. All three of our vehicles pulled into the car park of a supermarket and my Mother led the way to the café in said store. **(A/N:- What! I like supermarket cafes! If yours doesn't have one it should. I'm a simple person at heart!)** I have to say I was decidedly unimpressed by her choice. She looked at me in that 'Mother knows all' way and shook her head disappointed.

"_Noll, stop sulking and choose something to eat. You have become too pampered I think._"

Mai's POV

I had to suppress a giggle as I saw Naru get what I assume to be a telling off from his Mother. It was in English so I couldn't tell, but going by the slight look of annoyance on his face which he quickly hid, I think she put him in his place. John was helping me pick my lunch by reading everything to me in Japanese, Lin and Madoka were helping out Ayako and Monk. In the end I settled for a cheese sandwich and a hot chocolate. Luella looked at me concerned.

"Is that all you're having?" I just nodded. I didn't want to tell her it was her son's suicidal driving that put me off my food in the first place and get him in more trouble. I would get him back though. When we finished our lunch, Luella split us up into pairs of English speakers and non-English speakers and gave us all a small grocery list to get. Luckily for me, not for Naru, I was paired with said dark haired boss. I decided my plan should start now.

"Hey Naru, what's that?" I asked, pointing at the tenth random item I'd asked him about on one of the shelves in the tin aisle.

"Baked beans." He replied, glancing at our list again.

"What do we need to get next?"

"First aid supplies." Naru answered, starting to sound a little more irritated.

"Why do we need those?"

"Because some of us can't stay out of trouble."

"That's a shame. Well, at least you try to." I said as we arrived in the aisle we needed. "Hey Naru, what's that?" I asked with as much innocence as I could muster, pointing at something on one of the shelves again. Of course I knew what I was pointing at; I just wanted to see his reaction. He looked at what I was indicating and I swear I saw him blush a little.

"You don't want to know." He said, clearing his throat a little.

"Yes I do, it's why I asked." I replied. He muttered something unintelligible in response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I stated.

"Hmmhmm's!" Naru mumbled again, clearly angry and embarrassed.

"Nope, you're going to have repeat that a little louder and stop mumbling so I can hear you."

"Condoms!" He all but shouted. I tried not to laugh but the look on his face when he said that was priceless.

"Ah, I thought I heard your voice." Luella said, appearing from the next aisle over. "Noll dear, please don't yell such rude things in a supermarket. It makes us, your parents, look bad and we didn't raise you to be so uncouth." She admonished him. I swear I almost wet myself laughing. Monk and Lin then appeared bearing their basket of goodies.

"Hey did you guys hear some guy yell 'condoms' in Japanese just now, oh…" Monk said, suddenly noticing Naru's face, which was still a bit red, and where we were stood. Masako, John and Yasu turned up next with their basket asking the same question, but with blushes clearly evident on John and Masako's faces. Naru looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him. Madoka and Ayako arrived last carrying their basket, looking like the same question was on their lips.

"Yes, it was me. I'm the one who shouted such a coarse word in the middle of a supermarket." Naru stated angrily, before they had time to ask.

"Well, now that's settled, shall we go pay?" Luella asked cheerily, wandering towards the checkouts with everyone else behind her.

"Naru, I'm sorry. I didn't know getting my own back on you would cause so much embarrassment for you. Please forgive me." I said, bowing low.

"Save it." He growled. "Let's go pay." He grabbed my arm and dragged me in the direction everyone else went. '_I kinda wish I hadn't done that now!_'

* * *

**A/N:- Done for this chapter! Not sure what the next chapter will be, I make it up as I go along! I looked up the word Naru shouts, it's 'kondomu' if you're interested, which makes it twice as embarrassing for poor Naru as it sounds exactly like the English word. (I have no shame!)**

**I find shopping funny, don't know why! Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys thought of it! See ya!**


	3. Arrival

**A/N:- Back again! I can't guarantee I'll do this everyday, but right now ideas keep popping into my mind. I am so happy that everyone seems to be enjoying this so far! I got five reviews yesterday, FIVE! That's the most I think I've gotten for any single chapter I've written! I'm so pleased! Please keep reviewing! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:- Same as chapter one!**

* * *

Naru's POV

I couldn't believe Mai did that to me. I insisted she go in the van with Lin and my parents so I could calm down properly. Okay, so I started it, but she didn't have to do _that_. My face was still burning at the thought of what happened. '_In front of my Mother too!_' The lazy slackers I could handle, but my Mother! I banged my fist on the steering wheel out of sheer frustration and embarrassment. '_No, I need to calm down! My client will expect a cool, calm man, not an overemotional teenager!_' I hung a right when I saw the others in front of me do the same. I mentally went over the facts of the case again, feeling some semblance of my composure return. '_Ah, that's better! Mai won't get away with this!_' I saw the others pulling into a driveway a little way ahead and figured that, that must be where we're staying. It was a nice looking house. Plenty of space, enough rooms for all our needs, excellent view. '_I like views too you know!_' My Mother was busy talking to a guy who looked to be in his fifties with my Father. I assumed he was the client I was to meet. I parked and got out of the car and started telling the others what I wanted them to do.

"Monk, Lin, John I want you three to set up a base and bring the equipment in. Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki I want you to unpack the groceries and _Mai_…" I said with a hidden maliciousness that only I could pull off. "I want you…"

"_Ah Noll, there you are! We've been waiting for you._" Mother chimed in. '_Goddammit Mother!_' "_Mr Michaels, this is our son Oliver Davis. He will be the one taking your case._" She informed the man cheerily.

"_Mother, how many times have I told you, when I'm working, use my other name?_" I asked, irritated.

"_What is wrong with the name your Father and I gave you?_" She questioned, pouting slightly. '_A pout on a woman of her age doesn't look right!_'

"_You know very well what._" I replied.

"_I apologize for the mistake. Mr Michaels, my son wishes for you to call him by a different name. Please refer to him as Kazuya Shibuya._" Mother corrected. Mr Michaels looked a little confused by our discussion, but obviously not one to pry; he extended his hand for a handshake instead.

"_Mr Shibuya, thank you so much for coming and accepting this case!_" He said, shaking my hand warmly. "_Please tell me if there is anything you require, anything at all._"

"_I will need to have interviews with you and anyone else who has had experience with the phenomena surrounding this case, just so that my team and I can get a clearer picture of what exactly is going on._" I informed.

"_Of course, of course. Would either later today or tomorrow be suitable?_" Mr Michaels asked.

"_That will be fine._" I confirmed. '_First I need to deal with a certain female assistant though._'

Mai's POV

I could tell that Naru was not happy with me. I'd tried to apologize, what more did he want! He'd insisted on me continuing the rest of our journey in the van with Lin. Thankfully Naru's parents were in there as well plus Madoka and they were all keeping me entertained for the short journey. Suddenly Madoka spoke.

"Mai, I have a question. You don't have to tell me the answer, but I'm curious."

"What is it Madoka?" '_Like I can't guess!_'

"Why exactly did Naru shout that in the supermarket?" She asked.

"It was my revenge." I answered simply.

"Revenge for what dear?" Luella questioned, jumping in on our conversation.

"I'd rather not say." I replied. Like I said before, I wasn't going to get him in any more trouble.

"Okay, so how did you get him to say that anyway?" Madoka asked, looking like she wanted to learn from the best.

"You really want to know my plan?" I looked at Madoka and Luella, who also seemed hooked on my every word.

"Yes." They both replied.

"Okay, well, I started out by asking him what different innocent random items were. Then when we got to our last item, which was first aid supplies, and I saw what else was in the aisle, I guess I couldn't help myself." I answered.

"But how did you get him to say it at such a volume?" Madoka asked, thoroughly intrigued. "Ayako and I heard him _five aisles_ away."

"He wouldn't give me a straight answer at an audible level and I guess I ticked him off by keep asking what he said." I replied, impressed at how far his voice carried.

"Well, although I'm awestruck at how you managed to break my son's rather cold and quiet nature and I do think it was rather funny what you got him to say in public, you must realize that it was also very childish and immature of you to do that." Martin, Naru's Father, spoke up. **(A/N:- First time ever too! He's quiet that one!)**

"I do realize that sir and I have tried to apologize to him for my behaviour, but he doesn't seem to want to know."

"You must understand that he has a lot of pride in himself and how he conducts himself and saying something like that, in public of all places, must have destroyed some of the confidence he had in his composure." Martin cautioned. We spent the rest of the ride in silence and I felt guiltier and guiltier at what I had done.

The house we were to be staying in was beautiful. It had a big garden and a really great atmosphere. When Naru arrived a few minutes after we did though, it seemed to change drastically, but then again that's the vibe he gives off anyway. He started ordering everyone about, as usual, but I could tell he had something pretty nasty in mind for me. Luckily his Mother interrupted him before I could find out what that something was and I quickly made myself scarce in the hopes he wouldn't find me.

The base John and the other men chose was gorgeous. It was quite spacious with two sumptuous blue sofas arranged either side of an antique coffee table. I sat down on the sofa furthest from the door and that was when I promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:- Done for this time! I'm finding this the most random thing I've ever written, can't fathom why! For some strange reason I seem to have a rather flippant attitude when I write and when I reread my stories I wonder where half of it came from. Not that I mind, I think random humour spices things up. I am going to write an alternative for this chapter, mainly because I had this other idea that doesn't quite go with the flow of the story (Not that there is such a thing!) but it's still quite a good idea! So check it out if you want!**

**Please review, they're the only things better than my random humour!**

_**(Extra A/N:- Did you know that this has been seen in 23 different countries? That makes me really happy!  
****What doesn't make me so happy is that in the two days since posting this chapter I have only had 1 review.  
Come on people, don't be shy, tell me what you think! Suggest stuff, just say hi, anything! I don't bite (much!)  
Please don't disappoint me!  
Not that I have anything to post right now, but if I do, I'm not going to until I have more reviews!)**_

_**(I hate sounding so whiny and begging!)**_


	4. Dream

**A/N:- I wish to apologize for the Extra A/N I posted a couple days ago. Even though I had 287 hits when I posted the chapter that wasn't enough for me and contrary to my niceness, which I have now figured out my lack of is due to a cold, I demanded reviews, withholding this chapter as ransom. I have now come to realize, I don't actually care I only got 1 review last chapter. I reached 1 person enough to make them want to comment and I now feel that is good enough. So sorry, suimasen, gomen nasai, lo siento and whatever sorry is in your language!**

**On a different note, this chapter is all Mai's dream and the speech key is reversed. If confused just ask me.  
I think I did quite well with this well, except for the fluff towards the end. Before anyone asks, I don't intend this to be a romance fic, mainly because it's something I think I suck at writing. Please tell me if you think otherwise though!**

**Disclaimer:- See chapter 1!**

* * *

Mai's POV

_I opened my eyes to the familiar surroundings of the astral plane. '_Oh joy! I'm dreaming again and it looks to be one of _those_ dreams!_' It was dark with spirits floating up as usual. '_I hope Naru doesn't catch me sleeping on the job. It sure wouldn't improve his mood any!_' I started walking, hoping the setting would change a little. I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to see, not that I wanted to see anything. I saw the scene change to what seemed to be a cliff or very steep hill. It was still dark, but more the night time dark than the dream world dark. I couldn't see properly and decided to go closer, after all if I was going to make Naru mad I might as well be helpful whilst doing it. A sudden hand on my shoulder stopped me and I let out an ear piercing scream._

"_Whoa Mai, it's just me." I looked behind me to find out who the hand belonged to and met smiling ocean blue eyes._

"_Argh, Gene you scared the heck out of me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I admonished._

"_Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "What are you doing here? I didn't call for you." Gene said._

"_I don't know. I sat down and next thing I know, I'm here so I assumed you had something to show me." I informed, puzzled._

"Hmm, strange. That can't be right, I must check on this._" He was mumbling away in English and I didn't understand a word he was saying or what was going on._

"_Could you maybe take into consideration, I don't speak English?" I asked, irritated by his sudden lack of manners. '_And this is supposed to be the nice twin!_'_

"_Ah, sorry…um…you see the thing is, this has never happened before and well, I'm not sure if it's an omen of things to come." Gene said apologetically. "You aren't supposed to be here."_

"_Here as in where? On this case or in this dream?" I questioned._

"_Both. Neither. I'm not sure." '_How very decisive of you!_'_

"_Well, what should I do?"_

"_Hmm, I guess you're here now so I might as well share the information I have, but be on your guard. Like I said, this situation is anything but normal." He warned, taking my hand. His hand felt really nice in mine, warm and comforting. '_Still, I wish it were Naru's hand I was holding._' Hold on, where'd that come from? Why would I want to hold that egomaniacal jerk's hand? Gene led me towards the scene I was aiming for before. I could see a group of three people, two men and a woman, stood at the top of the hill. They were dressed rather oddly, certainly not in something of this era._

"_They're wearing traditional English Victorian clothes." Gene informed me, reading my mind. __Okay, admittedly the two men didn't look too odd as they were wearing tailored suits that seemed to fit them perfectly. I just hadn't seen a dress like the one the woman was wearing before._

_The two men and woman seemed to be arguing about something. Their voices were raised; I couldn't understand them though as yet again it was all in English. I turned to Gene with a hopeful expression, wishing for him to fill me on what was said. He didn't say anything though; he just shook his head and gestured for me to pay attention to the events that were unfolding._

_The taller of the two men looked like he had, had enough of whatever the woman was saying and, quite shockingly to me, slapped her. The other man, who was a bit more gentle looking, quickly stepped between the two, gesturing wildly with his hands in the same kind of way I noticed John doing when breaking up fights between Ayako and Monk._

_The first man shoved the second out of the way and advanced on the woman after she made what looked like a smart remark, angering the man further. She backed up a little, not noticing how close she was to the edge of the cliff like hill. The woman realized her mistake half a second too late as she went backwards down the hill, sick crunching noises accompanying her every impact with the ground. The second man had gotten up from where he'd landed when the other man pushed him just as the woman fell. He looked on in sheer terror and sadness as he watched her now thoroughly broken body bounce to the bottom of the hill._

_The love in his eyes for the woman was clearly evident as he rounded on his remaining companion. Another argument between the two started as they began hitting each other. The shorter man was no match for the taller though as he too was pushed over the edge of the hill to join his lover in death; the remaining man just watched with a cold look before turning and leaving the scene of his crime._

_Gene looked at me sadly after seeing the look of horror etched on my face. '_How can someone do something so evil and then just walk away like nothing happened?_' He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me in a very comforting embrace. He smelt nice, like apples and cinnamon. '_Can a ghost smell nice? I would have thought it impossible. He doesn't smell as good as Naru though. Naru smells like mint, tea and citrus shower gel._' Again with the thoughts of Naru! What the heck! Gene gently stroked my hair and I felt myself calm a little and relax in his arms. He lightly kissed the top of my head, causing me to blush._

"_It's time to wake up." He murmured in my ear, releasing me from his warm embrace. I watched as everything including him started to fade and I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room and a rather angry looking medium._

* * *

**A/N:- Done for now! I just want to say, there is nothing going on between them, she just needed comfort. Please review, it would mean a lot! See ya!**

**I have neglected to mention, I am now just making stuff up (as if you couldn't guess) although I may throw in a few more actual facts. I know not of anything like this actually happening, if it has, oh well!**

**Also I have never actively participated in this unusual tradition (I value my body being in one piece) I just watch the nutters who do it every year from my back garden! The cliff like hill part is true and I believe it is approximately a 200ft drop and it's practically a vertical one at that!**


	5. Interview

**A/N:- I'm back! An idea struck me or at least I finally knew how to word it! (I just go with the flow people!)**

**I got 2 reviews this time! Thanks for that! Someone said my romantic bit was good, that made me smile in my cold induced stupor! I'm not sure about any more romance though! I guess I'll see how it goes. Someone is probably OOC, but probably you all already know that's what I'll say! (I do try, honest I do!)**

**Disclaimer:- Same as chapter 1!**

* * *

Mai's POV

"You were with _him_ weren't you?" Masako accused, moving back slightly to allow me to sit up. I had been moved from the base, it seems, as I was now on a bed in one of the bedrooms with the angry medium perched in a ladylike fashion on the end.

"Well, that's kind of obvious as he is my spirit guide." '_Why are my cheeks burning?_'

"I know that." She said hotly. "Something else happened with him though, not just the vision."

"How would you know?" I asked, irritated at her persistence.

"Because I have had to watch over you since Kazuya ordered Takigawa to bring you in here." Masako said primly. **(A/N:- Masako is going to call everyone by their name not nickname as that is the kind of thing she would do. (I think!) ) **"You started whimpering in your sleep and then you started blushing." '_Whoops! Darn my physical reactions!_'

"If you must know, the vision I had was a bit disturbing and Gene hugged me to comfort me. What's it to you anyway?"

"You do realize, if Kazuya found out, how hurt he would be right?" She asked, her tone softening only slightly.

"You are the last person I expected to hear _that_ from. In fact, I would have thought you would be ecstatic, having something like that to tell Naru."

"He cares about you more than you think." Masako stated sadly. I felt bad, but I just couldn't agree with her.

"No, he doesn't, I only wish he did." I replied in an equally sad timbre. Clearing her throat, she removed herself from the end of the bed.

"Kazuya said that as soon as you wake up you are to report to the base." She declared, her usual stuck up attitude returning.

"Fine, fine, I'm on my way." I said huffily. '_I just hope Naru has forgiven me!_'

Naru's POV

Mr Michaels had gone off to make a few phone calls about my interviews. I returned my attention to the unloading process, quickly noticing a certain brown haired female had sloped off again. The monk informed me on one of his return trips that she was, as usual, asleep in the base and I ordered him to move her to a bedroom and for Masako to watch over her. '_Not sensible, I know, but she deserves whatever Miss Hara says to her!_'

Mr Michaels returned after about an hour, saying that arrangements had been made to talk to some of the victims. I had sent Madoka and Yasuhara off to gather more research on the area and the possible causes of the haunting. I guided Mr Michaels towards where John said the base was, silently signalling Lin to get his laptop for the interview. Much to my displeasure, my parents were also in the base when we got there. I settled myself on one of the sofas with a notebook and pen ready to take notes, gesturing to my client to sit on the opposing sofa. Lin arrived and settled himself beside me, also ready to take notes.

"_Please tell us about what is happening._" I insisted, fixing my cold blue eyes upon him. '_Might as well at least pretend I'm listening! Lin will capture his every word anyway!_' A sharp smack to the back of my head jolted me out of my stupor. I glared at the perpetrator. Mother glared right back with her usual 'I taught you better than that' look. I mentally sighed. '_That woman knows me too well! Then again, I guess she is my Mother!_'

"_Well, so far there have been eight deaths and fifteen other victims. They all say the same thing. They were walking along the top of the hill when suddenly it felt like someone or something pushed them down it._ **(A/N:- I don't know if that's possible as I don't know if it's a public footpath, but just go with it!)** _Most of them are still in the hospital, which is why I had to get permission for you to interview them. The attacks have become more frequent too. It used to be about one or two a month, now we get that or more a week!_"

"_I see. What kinds of injuries have been sustained?_" I asked. Mother was eyeing me again and I didn't like the look in her eyes. '_Must remain professional!_'

"_Mainly broken arms and legs, there were a few concussions and most of the deaths were caused by a broken neck._" Mr Michaels informed. I saw Mother produce a tissue from her handbag; the others had entered the room at some point to listen to what was being said. **(A/N:- Mai and Masako aren't there yet. John was mumbling everything said in Japanese to Ayako and Monk.)** I watched in horror as Mother raised the tissue to her lips, licking it and bending down towards me. '_No! No! Please god no!_' Immediately she started scrubbing one of my cheeks with her spit covered tissue. I tried to pry her hand from my cheek as the others all laughed hysterically. '_I'm never going to live this down!_' I finally succeeded in removing my Mother's hand from my face and proceeded to glare as icily as possible at the slackers in the room.

"Get back to work!" I growled angrily, earning me another crack round the head from my Mother.

"_Manners Noll!_" She warned in faux cheer. '_And I wondered why I didn't want this case!_'

"_Luella dear, maybe we should leave the boy to get on with it and go back to the hotel._" Father suggested. This was news to me, I was under the assumption they would be staying here.

"_You're not staying here?_" I voiced.

"_No. Staying here does not meet our tastes._" Mother replied. '_She was calling me too pampered? Hypocrite!_' "_Very well Martin, I guess you're right! _We'll see you tomorrow everyone!" Everyone waved my parents goodbye and I breathed a sigh of relief, silently of course.

Clearing my throat, I got back to business. There wasn't much left to the interview and my mind was wandering slowly. I still looked interested in what was being said though, I made sure of that. Mai and Masako entered just as we finished up. Monk got up and stretched making his spine pop in different places. The sound made me shudder inwardly. '_I would never do that in the company of others!_' I looked at Mai, who I saw freeze at the noise from Monk's back. '_Interesting! I wonder what she saw this time._'

* * *

**A/N:- That's it for this time! I hope the thing with the tissue was okay? I...um...don't have parents, never have, so I honestly don't know if that would happen and so far all parental moments have been rough guesses. My Grandma used to do that when I visited though and Luella kind of reminds me of her! Geez, I sound like Mai! I was going to add something else involving a tissue, but I wasn't sure how gross you guys wanted it, it was just something else my Grandma used to do. I'm getting off the subject of me now!**

**Anyway, I have a request beyond my usual 'please review' request. I would like suggestions of embarrassing things your parents do to you, nothing too risque, I want to keep the rating as is, but it would give me ideas of parental things to add. All credit will of course go to you and the chapter your idea is involved in will be dedicated to you!**

**Please read and review! See ya!**


	6. Tea and Walkthrough

**A/N:- I'm back! Did ya miss me? (No? Charming!) It has been too long since my last update, but what can I say, I ran out of ideas!  
I swear this week I'm turning into Naru, after all what else could make me buy 14 boxes of tea!  
I have decided to dedicate this chapter to Jaz-147 for reviewing every chapter so far! I am disappointed I didn't get any parent ideas and only 1 review. Thanks again Jaz-147! I did, however, get 3 story alerts which is good.**

**This chapter is not for Masako fans. (Sorry, but I don't like her. She's horrible!)**

**Disclaimer:- Same as usual!**

* * *

Mai's POV

Unfortunately I entered the base as Monk was stretching to hear the sound of his vertebrae popping in a way that reminded me all too clearly of my dream. I couldn't help but freeze in horror and revulsion even though everyone was now crowding around me. Well, everyone except Naru and Lin of course. Naru seemed to catch on to what happened as he forcefully ordered me to go make tea. '_I guess I should be grateful, even if he is a narcissistic tea addict!_'

I checked the cupboards in the kitchen for the tea whoever it was bought after filling and switching on the kettle. '_Well, it wasn't on the list Naru and I had!_' I silently groaned when I found it. '_I'm guessing it was on Ayako and Madoka's list._' It was the cheap stuff that tastes like boiled copper. Naru hates cheap tea! I sighed; thankfully I had packed a few boxes of the good stuff in my suitcase. I quickly ran to my room and rooted through the contents of my luggage to find my prize. Grabbing the first box I found, I dashed back to the kitchen just in time for the kettle to switch off. I checked the tea I picked as I threw a few teabags in a large pot and added hot water. '_Green chai, excellent choice!_' **(A/N:- I concur! Sorry, couldn't resist!)**

I grabbed the now fully laden tray and moved back to the base. Everyone fell silent when I entered. I continued on ignoring the worried glances shot my way and poured out the tea, adding sugar for Naru, Ayako and John and leaving Masako, Monk, Lin's and mine unsweetened. I settled down with my cup as everyone else took a sip of their own tea.

"Ugh, what is this?" Masako asked rudely.

"Green chai tea." I replied simply, taking a sip of my own drink.

"Well, it's disgusting. Make something different." The snooty medium demanded. '_Who the hell does she think I am! Her maid?_'

Naru was obviously not pleased with her attitude as I could see his calm blue eyes harden a little.

"Miss Hara, if you do not like the tea that has so graciously been offered to you then simply don't drink it." He bit out. "Mai, I want another cup." Naru concluded, draining his previous drink. '_You could've at least said please you know! Still, I guess he did sort of stand up for me just now._' I decided to just give the man what he wanted without complaint. He looked at me as though waiting for my disagreements and when they didn't come he settled himself back in to the sofa he was sat on and picked up his notebook and pen again.

"Now Mai, enlighten us all as to what you dreamt about." Naru commanded with a slight gentleness in his tone, fixing his gaze upon me. I fought off a blush as I thought about what to tell them. '_I guess I'll just start at the beginning._' It took a long excruciating hour to fill in all the details of what I saw minus the part about Gene hugging me. Naru had downed at least three more cups of tea during that time and I felt like a nervous wreck.

"Alright Mai, I think that concludes everything we needed to know." He said with a slightly pensive expression. "Everyone, get ready and we will all do a walkthrough of the area affected." He announced.

"But why?" Ayako asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Do you have a problem with my methods, Miss Matsuzaki?" Naru asked dangerously.

"No, but normally you would just ask myself, Masako and John to do it." She replied.

"If you haven't noticed, we are dealing with what appears to be a very dangerous spirit. So far fifteen people have been hospitalized and eight people are dead because of it. If you want to go for a walkthrough with a reduced number of people, be my guest, but know that the risks of being injured or killed and not found will be higher. Is that a chance you are willing to take?" He hissed angrily, glaring coldly at the miko.

"I guess you're right, I wasn't thinking." Ayako said, lowering her gaze from his.

"Go get ready then, we are leaving in thirty minutes." Naru stated, turning his attention to his notes. With that we all left the base to grab our coats and shoes and anything else we might need.

Naru's POV

'_I swear these people either don't listen, are blind or are just not informed about British weather!_' I have had to listen to at least four complaints about being it being cold, wet or too muddy. I let out a growl, daring the next person to say something about the conditions we're working in. '_We are working on a freaking hill people! Wear appropriate attire for the situation! Seriously Masako, a kimono?_' We had arrived at the top of the hill only for all the women to complain about it being cold and wet and what it was doing to their hair. Considering some of the things they were wearing I had no sympathy for them. Then that stupid monk started complaining how it was too muddy and it was ruining his favourite jeans. I turned an icy gaze on the party who were whining, shutting their criticisms down instantly.

"Miss Matsuzaki, Miss Hara, John, sense anything?" I asked, focussing my attention on the trio.

"I say it's an earth spirit." The miko proclaimed with her usual confidence. '_Of course it is! Keep believing that!_'

"I sense something with malicious intent Kazuya." The priest informed. '_Helpful! I could've told you that!_' The mediums reaction was her standard one.

"Ohh, the spirits. I have never felt such evil. Their feelings are overwhelming." '_Uh-huh, going a little overboard aren't we?_'

She topped it off with her classic lunge at me, which I promptly avoided. In retrospect I should've stayed where I was, although what happened next could've happened to me too if I hadn't moved.

Miss Hara realized a little too late that her ploy to land on me wasn't going to work this time. As I had stepped out of her line of trajectory she instead catapulted herself down the hill headfirst. **(A/N:- Woohoo! Sorry!)** A couple of snapping noises and a very loud scream of pain followed her descent as she finally came to rest at the bottom of the hill. '_We have really got to stop her from going above ground level! She seems to have no sense of balance!_' **(A/N:- Agreed! What is that? The third time she's fallen down somewhere?)**

"Lin, call an ambulance." I sighed, proceeding to make my own way down the hill with the others, but with infinitely more grace. Ayako carefully checked the now unconscious medium over, announcing that she had broken her leg in at least two places and quite possibly had a concussion. I took my phone out and dialled a number, waiting as it rang.

"_Noll, what is it dear?_" Mother asked upon answering.

"_Miss Hara has had an accident and I need you to accompany her in the hospital._" I stated in a monotone voice.

"_What happened?_" She asked, making it sound like it was my fault. '_I really don't have time for this!_'

"_What do you think happened? She went headfirst down the blasted hill!_" I replied with less patience than I wanted.

"_Don't get shirty with me Oliver Davis!_" Mother admonished."_I will be there as soon as I can._" She then hung up. I looked to Lin for the details on the ambulance and he said they'd get here in about twenty minutes. Mother arrived just as the ambulance did. Masako was quickly placed on a stretcher and put in the awaiting vehicle. Mother was beside her promising she'd ring with details before the doors were closed and they drove off to the hospital.

"Now, I want Monk and Mai to go collect the cameras. Lin you go with them and stay in the base. Who's up for some camping?"

* * *

**A/N:- Chapter complete! I decided that instead of the usual 'John goes with Masako to hospital' it shall be Luella as she has nothing important to do right now.**

**Questions, ideas, reviews welcome! See ya!**

**(Forgot to mention, Masako fell out of her own stupidity and nothing spirit related! In case you didn't get that.)**


	7. The Kiss

**A/N:- Heya guys! I'm back! Before I continue, I want to thank lici910 for your awesome review and message (It was very encouraging!) and ardx for your awesome review (Again, I am glad you found it funny!)  
I have recently gotten my fiance into watching Ghost Hunt (He really doesn't realize the kind of girl he's gotten mixed up with! *Very evil laugh, cough, cough, cough*) His first thought on seeing it is Mai and Naru should be together, this was 2 minutes into the first episode! Anyway, this chapter is totally all his idea, if it sucks blame him. (Sorry dude!)  
I warn you, I have given romance another go! (Then again, you could probably tell from the chapter title!) I think this is totally random and again blame my fiance. (He's such a bad influence on me!) I have rambled enough now!**

**Disclaimer:- The usual one!**

* * *

Naru's POV

I received a call from Mother upon my return to the house informing me of Miss Hara's condition. Apparently the miko was right; Masako had broken her right leg in two places and was concussed. She was in so much pain she had to be sedated. Both Mother and Lin insisted I go visit her when she regains consciousness. I begrudgingly agreed just to shut them up. '_I don't want to give her any ideas._' On the other hand I guess it is sort of convenient as I have haunting victims to visit also.

Mai was scowling at me again, I don't know why. Maybe it has something to do with leaving the monk and the priest up on the hill to change the camera batteries every eight hours. '_Hey, they volunteered to stay there and camp! Okay, so me glaring at them and disallowing Mai to do it may have helped them 'volunteer', but prove it!_' I refocused my attention on the monitors, anything to get my mind off the frowning girl behind me.

"I don't see why Monk and John had to stay behind." Mai said slightly angrily. '_I am not in the mood for this!_'

"Mai!" I growled in a warning tone. She wouldn't let it go though.

"No, Naru. Why tell Ayako it was too dangerous for just her, John and Masako to do a walkthrough, yet you deem it perfectly safe for only two people to stay and change the camera batteries?" Mai demanded. '_I had hoped she wouldn't pick up on that! I guess she is smarter than I give her credit for!_' What the hell am I thinking? No she's not!

"I don't have to justify my decisions to you!" I spat. I was really starting to get angry, not that I would show it.

"I thought you were against putting others in danger." She continued in a snarky tone. My hands clenched into fists involuntarily. She was really pushing her luck. I did the only thing I could think of to get rid of her.

"Mai, tea." I ground out, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Her departure to the kitchen was accompanied by a stream of rather vulgar cuss words, some of them I wasn't even sure how she knew. '_I think I'll have to have a word with her about appropriate language at work!_'

Admittedly, I guess she's right about my decision for only two people to stay and do the cameras, I won't tell her that though. I wondered where Ayako had disappeared off to then I remembered her saying something about resting. Mai stormed back through the door ten minutes later and practically slammed the cup of hot tea down next to me, making it spill a little.

"Would you like to clean that up, _Mai_?" I asked, emphasizing her name as a warning that if she didn't there would be consequences.

"Do it yourself." She replied daringly. I have to say I was quite taken aback by her attitude. Lin seemed to be shocked as well; he quickly made an excuse about needing to do something and left the room as though saying to me 'you're on your own with this one'. I turned my attention back to the insolent girl in front of me.

"Mai, I pay you for a reason. I expect you to do as I say." I bit out.

"Make me." Mai challenged, stepping closer to me.

I had a reply prepared, an angry one, but unfortunately I caught a whiff of her coconut and vanilla shower gel and my retort was lost. I'm not sure if I regret what happened next as it still confuses me. Mai was glaring straight into my eyes, her close proximity throwing me off slightly. As my mind seemed to have shut down my body decided to take over. It seems a part of me chose to accept Mai's dare as I reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders, stunning her slightly. I pulled her towards me with enough force to make her stumble into my chest but not enough to hurt her. One of my arms wrapped around her waist bringing her even closer. My other hand tilted her chin up a little. I gazed into her eyes for a second before placing my lips firmly upon hers. She let out a small gasp at the sudden contact and I took the chance to deepen the kiss. She looked slightly dazed as I pulled away. '_What the hell did I do that for?_' I made sure I still looked composed before focussing my attention upon her again.

"Will you clear that mess up now?" I asked, gesturing to the now cold tea next to the monitors.

"I'll go get a cloth." She declared happily, grabbing the cup of abandoned tea as she left, practically skipping out of the base. Mai returned a few minutes later bearing a cloth and a fresh cup of tea, which she carefully handed to me. '_Why, of all the things to do to make her listen, did I choose to do that?_' I frowned a little into my tea as my mind replayed what just happened in high definition. '_I need to get a grip! What has happened has happened; I can't take my actions back now._' I looked up to see Mai smiling at me in a goofier way than usual.

"Can I help you with something Mai or are you going to continue standing there looking stupid?" She had started blushing when she saw my gaze upon her, but after my comment she let out an irritated huff.

"Forget it. I was going to ask why you kissed me and whether it meant you returned my feelings, but it's quite clear you only love yourself!" With that she stormed out of the base. I should have gone after her, I know I should have, but I was still processing what she said. '_Could what she said have some truth to it? Am I in love with her?_' Nah, I can't be, there's only enough room in my mirror for me. I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my gorgeous hair as I turned back to the monitors. '_I don't know. This is so confusing!_' Just then a loud scream was heard. There was only one person I knew who could scream at that volume. Mai.

* * *

**A/N:- That's it...for this chapter! I don't really have much else to say.**

**Please read and review! I'm sure my fiance would like to hear your thoughts on his idea! (I'm totally blaming him for this!)**

**See ya!**


	8. Camping

**A/N:- Hello, I'm here again! I had a good response to the last chapter with 3 reviews. WOW! I'm amazed! So thanks this time go to lovenarumai (Don't know if that's your pen name but it's what you signed the review with. I would have sent you a personal thank you if it wasn't an anonymous review! Anyway, Your review was great!), lici910 (Thanks again for reviewing! I know I sent you a message saying that but... Also, you're going to have to wait a little longer, sorry, I couldn't think of anything so I did this instead!) and adanyasophia07 (Yes, poor Mai indeed. Thanks for saying it was sweet though! Again, I know I sent you a message saying that but every review means a lot!) Thanks also go to whoever favorited and alerted, again it means a lot! Jaz-147, sorry if I didn't mention thanks to you last chapter, I missed having your review this time around!**

**Anyway, I'm rambling! This chapter is sort of a meanwhile from the last one. I genuinely couldn't think of how to continue from where I left off! Hopefully it's humourous and people aren't too OOC!**

**Disclaimer:- Same as always!**

* * *

Monk's POV

So John and I had practically been strong-armed into camping and looking after the cameras by that evil person we like to call Naru. Apparently the girls weren't allowed to do it and Pretty Boy, I mean Naru, was too important, leaving only me and John to do the grunt work.

After John and I had set up the cameras where our fearless leader wanted, we set about trying to put up the two-man tent provided to us. An hour later saw us no closer to our goal when John's mobile rang.

"G'day." John answered in his usual cheerful tone. There was a slight pause as he listened to the person on the other end, a slight frown creasing his brow followed by a look of confusion. He held the device out to me.

"It's for you." He said, confusion still marring his features.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone after taking it from John. A cool voice answered me.

"Are you really as dense as you look?"

"Excuse me?" I was shocked at the outright rudeness of the question. '_Then again, considering who I'm talking to, no surprise should be needed!_'

"I asked if you were thick." Naru voiced again.

"Why are you ringing me on John's phone?" I asked.

"Because I can't say to him what I can say to you." Naru replied coolly. '_I see. Doesn't want to insult a priest eh? Charming!_'

"Why are you questioning my intelligence anyway?"

"Because you both have been stood there for over an hour failing to put up a tent a seven year old can construct. As entertaining as it is watching you fail miserably, I cannot put up with such idiocy any longer." Naru responded, sounding slightly peeved.

"Just because you could put this tent up when you were seven doesn't mean we all can." I verbalized, getting ticked off with his know it all attitude.

"Look pass the phone back to John and I will give you instructions." Naru insisted, sounding angrier.

"Fine!" I said, passing the phone back to its owner. "His Highness wants to talk to you."

"G'day Kazuya." John stated into the phone. He frowned a little again as he listened to the egoist on the other end.

"Put the phone on speaker? Uh…my phone doesn't have that feature." John said apologetically. An annoyed sound could be heard coming from the other end of the line.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, I'll tell him." John responded as he listened again. "Kazuya says to take that pole by your left foot and connect it to that one there." He disclosed, pointing at another pole not too far away.

"Yeah, I see, okay." John answered, relaying the next set of instructions to me. Half an hour of tedious labour and commands later we were finally done. '_Seriously, hasn't that guy considered a popup tent?_' I flopped down on the ground next to our shelter, exhausted. John just chuckled at me. '_He's lucky; he didn't have to lift a finger!_'

"Say mate, how about I cook us some grub?" He suggested. '_That is the best idea I've heard all day!_'

"Sure. What are we having?" I asked. **(A/N:- Okay, before I continue I made the decision to make them both vegetarian. Monk because he's Buddhist (Yes, I know it isn't a compulsory part of the faith, I looked it up, but given his job description of ridding the world of ghosts, I count that as killing so he's going to be veggie as compensation!) and John just because he chose to. No, I'm not a vegetarian myself; I don't eat much meat though!)**

"Ever had jacket potato and sausages?" John questioned.

"No, I can't say I have."

"Ah, then you're in for a treat!" He replied.

I watched him go about collecting different items he needed in order for him to cook and for us to eat. I found it rather fascinating; watching what he was doing. An hour later and John announced the food was ready. '_Thank Buddha! I'm starving!_' I looked at the contents of my plate a little dubiously. '_I don't think John realizes how suggestive he's made the food on the plate look! _**(A/N:- This suddenly popped into my head (Please forgive me!) at the thought that some people make smiley faces out of food, well…that isn't what Monk sees… I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself!) **_I hope that isn't meat!_' John must have seen me staring instead of eating as he spoke up.

"Don't worry mate, it's soya."

"Oh, that's okay then." I replied, digging in.

"Of course, it doesn't taste as good as Kangaroo." John continued as my fork made it half way to my mouth.

"K…Kangaroo?"

"Yeah, I'm from Australia mate!" He replied as though it should be obvious what his diet would have been.

"S…seriously?" I questioned, kind of put off from my meal now.

"No worries mate; I was only pulling your leg. I've always been vegetarian." John answered with a slight chuckle. I let out a sigh of relief and continued on with my meal. We quickly cleaned our plates with a bottle of the water we had and then settled down inside our tent as it wasn't time to do anything with the cameras yet.

"Say John?"

"Hmm?"

"Wouldn't it be funny if when we got back Naru and Mai were all over each other?" I asked. John looked away from me and blushed slightly.

"No, not really." He replied stiffly.

"Oh, come on! You and I both know they should be together." I stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it right to intrude on their relationship. Anyway, why would they be all over each other?" John questioned, his blush and discomfort at the subject becoming more noticeable.

"Because this is like a golden opportunity for them. There's only Lin and the old lady with them, so it would be real easy for them to sneak off together, especially with Masako being hospitalized." I reasoned.

"I see your point, but I still don't think it's right." He responded.

"Ah, whatever! You're no fun!" I pouted.

"I'm a priest; I'm not supposed to be." John replied smoothly. I decided to let our topic of conversation go.

"Which one of us is for the first shift?" I asked.

"Um…why don't you go first and I'll relieve you in a few hours." John answered.

"Okay, that sounds fair." I sat and thought for a moment. "Say John?"

"What is it?"

"Doesn't something seem off to you?"

"Now that you mention it, it has been a little quiet." He said warily.

"Exactly! Given the level of activity reported and what you three sensed during the walkthrough; I would've expected something to have happened by now." I replied. Just then John's phone rang again.

* * *

**A/N:- So what do ya think? I liked the bit about the Kangaroo personally! Then again I think I watched too much I'm a celebrity, Get me out of here a few years ago!**

**Please, please, please review! It means so much! Suggestions also welcome! See ya!**


	9. Possession pt 1

**A/N:- Here I am again! I have realized I like thanking people at the start of each of these chapters! I'm going to continue doing it! So, lici910 thank you for your review! (I enjoyed writing from a different POV and exploring what Monk and John think of things! Also, I hope this chapter solves some of the mystery I started a couple chapters ago!), seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I am glad you find this as funny as I do! You're right a woman's feelings are not to be messed with! I'm not sure if this chapter is worse though...) Again, I know I thanked you both personally with a lot more rambling, but each review and reviewer is special to me and I enjoy getting your comments! Thanks also go to whoever favorited and alerted either my story or myself! (Yes seshomaru94, I'm talking to you as the only one to do that this time around!) (Okay, that just creeped me out! No more Knotlamp for me!)**

**This has to be one of my favorite chapters and I love the title I picked for it as it has a double meaning!  
The speech key is reversed every other POV for this chapter. If as confused as me just ask! I have talked enough now! (My fiance's right, you can't shut me up!)**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Ghost Hunt (Boo!), I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Double boo! Their owners are so imaginative!) I do own the long, boring, going nowhere plot though!**

* * *

Mai's POV

I decided to go and make myself some tea to calm down. '_I can't believe the nerve of that guy! Kissing me then acting like it was nothing!_' I felt like someone was watching me. Thoroughly creeped out, I turned to hopefully see nothing. Sadly, my instincts are never wrong and in front of me stood the ghost of the woman I'd dreamt about. She said something to me in English that I didn't understand as she advanced towards me. I let out a scream just before everything went black.

Violet's POV

_My name is Violet. I died two hundred years ago. When I saw the foreign girl I now possess, I knew that she was the perfect choice to help me. I apologized to her first, of course. That is only manners after all. She didn't look like she knew what I said though. '_Oh well, at least I tried, right?_' It feels so strange, being alive again. I really am not used to it. '_I wish Benjamin were here. He would be really excited by it._' I heard hurried footsteps. I had forgotten that the girl had let out a loud scream before I took over her body. A handsome, dark haired man ran through the door._

Naru's POV

I arrived at the kitchen, where the scream had originated from, as quickly as possible. '_What the hell has Mai done now?_' I burst through the door to see Mai just standing there.

"Mai, are you okay?" I asked. '_I may not act like it, but I am always concerned about the welfare of my employees!_' She just looked at me like she didn't know what I had said. I tried again.

"Are you okay, Mai?"

"_I am very sorry, but I don't have any idea what you are saying to me._" Mai said in perfect English, complete with English accent. '_Okay, this is not good! Mai's possessed, again!_'

"_I apologize Madam. Would you mind telling me your name?_" I questioned as politely as I could. '_It's no good making a ghost possessing someone angry!_'

"_My name is Violet Mountford._" She answered succinctly. I made a mental note to have that name investigated.

"_And why have you taken possession of my assistant?_"

"_Because she can help me._" Violet replied. I thought for a moment about what she said. A sudden chill in the air grabbed my attention. I quickly looked at the possessed Mai, noticing how a smile had abruptly broken out on her face.

"_Benjamin!_" She cried out lovingly. It was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

Benjamin's POV

_I had decided it was now or never to possess the foreign looking man I had followed from the hill. It was the only way to get close to the perpetrator of my death. I would recognize that visage anywhere and the man I am now possessing seemed to be really close to him. '_This is better than coincidence!_'_

_The man's spirit had put up a bit of a fight when I took him over and I could feel a strange power thrumming through his veins. I paid it no mind and instead I opened my new eyes to be greeted with the sight of my dear Violet, who had decided to possess the foreign girl the man was in love with. '_Even if he won't admit it, I saw the look in his eyes when he kissed her; that was pure love and lust!_' If you're wondering how I knew it was Violet, we can sense each other's spirits._

_I quickly moved to her, wrapping her unfamiliar body in my new arms. '_This feels really odd! I'm really not accustomed to being alive again!_'_

"Benjamin._" She whimpered, burying her foreign face in my now different chest. I held her tighter, not wanting to let her go now that I could touch her and actually feel her again. She tilted her face up to look at me as if in askance. I complied immediately, kissing her deeply and passionately. '_God I have missed being able to do that!_' A sharp cough interrupted our intimate moment. We both looked at the intruders in the doorway annoyed._

Lin's POV

When Mai decided to challenge Naru's authority I made a discreet excuse about needing to do something somewhere, grabbed my laptop and left the base as quickly as possible. Don't get me wrong, I find their fighting a great source of amusement, but it is better entertainment if you leave them alone with a hidden camera to argue. '_I'll collect the tape later and enjoy it with a big bowl of popcorn! A man's got to get enjoyment from somewhere!_' I settled myself in the bedroom I had chosen earlier and played a few games of Yu-Gi-Oh! on my laptop. '_You didn't honestly think I work all the time did you? I only work if Naru's watching me!_' **(A/N:- I just had to add this in reference to my crossover fic Jack vs Naru!)**

A loud scream ripped through the house. I sighed. '_Let Naru deal with it. Mai's probably just cut her finger or something. I'm busy finishing off Yugi for the fifty-ninth time!_' On second thought, maybe I should go investigate.

I closed my laptop and exited the room, meeting the miko in the hallway. We both descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen where the sound of voices could be heard. As we entered the kitchen we saw Naru embrace Mai and then kiss her quite passionately. '_Now I really have to see that tape! Hang on a sec…something's not quite right here... Oh dear God! They're both possessed!_' How do I know that, I hear you ask? Well, when you have worked both in this business and with these people for as long as I have, you know these things.

I coughed loudly and I was met by two very angry glares. The look on 'Naru's' face darkened even further upon seeing me.

"_Thomas! You bastard!_" He shouted at me. I was thoroughly confused.

"_I think you may have me confused with someone else._" I replied calmly.

"_Don't lie to me!_" He snapped, releasing 'Mai' and advancing towards me. "_You piece of scum!_"

Ayako panicked at the angry, possessed man approaching us.

"Use your shiki!" She shrieked.

"I can't. If I did, it would damage Mai and Naru's souls." I informed her, backing away from my charge slowly.

"So what do we do?" Ayako screamed following after me.

"Run!" I responded, moving as quickly as possible in the opposite direction of the kitchen.

"_You can run, but you can't hide Thomas!_" 'Naru' yelled after us. The miko and I managed to reach the bathroom and we raced inside and locked the door. Ayako sat herself on the side of the bath, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now what?" She questioned. "We have at least one possessed person on our hands…"

"They're both possessed." I enlightened, interrupting what she was saying and earning myself an angry look. "Sorry, go on."

"As I was saying, we have at least one possessed person on our hands and no way of exorcising them as Monk and John are up on the hill, you can't use your shiki and I can't do it." Ayako concluded.

"Well then, we'll have to contact the monk and the priest and get them back here as fast as possible." I informed, pulling out my phone and dialling the Australian's number.

Cracking and thumping could be heard on the other side of the door. '_I hope he hasn't figured out how to use Naru's powers. If he has we are screwed!_' More cracking could be heard and then, just as the door seemed like it was about to give, a very loud male scream sounded.

* * *

**A/N:- Chapter complete! Another cliffhanger! Ooh! (I have no idea where this going!) I have enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the Lin part! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

**Please review! Who knows, your name could be here next chapter in my list of thanks! It would mean a lot if you did review! See ya!**


	10. Random Recap

**A/N:- So, I'm back! I got two reviews this time! It was going to be one but someone reviewed this morning so, two it is! Thanks then go to Celestial Star12 (Thank you for reviewing and like I said I'll try. There is a little bit in this chapter, I hope it's good enough!) and seshomaru94 (Thank you so, so much for the past couple of days and your awesome review(s)! I hope you don't mind but I've taken my favorite parts of your review and used them in this chapter!)**

**Also I want to dedicate this chapter to seshomaru94 for being an awesome friend and an awesome person!**

**This chapter is major different as it's basically just a random conversation about what has happened so far, or at least the bits I enjoyed! (Sorry, I'm such a Naru today!) I think it's kinda fun but you don't have to read this if you don't want to. Also I wrote this because 1) I have run out of ideas but still wanted to write something and 2) I got fed up of trying to read through 14,000 plus words to find out where I left off! (It was easy when it was the first 3 chapters, now it's just not!) I have wittered on enough now!**

**Disclaimer:- The same one from the last chapter!**

* * *

Me:- _Welcome to this special chapter of On a Roll! Naru, Mai, Lin and I will be discussing what has happened so far. I am their hostage, I mean Treelow955, I am Treelow955._ _'_Yeah, good save! If Naru finds out I told my readers I've been abducted, he'll hurt me!_'_

Naru:- _What are you saying to these people?_

Me:- _Just telling the readers what this chapter's about. I didn't say anything else, I swear!_

Naru:- _You'd better not have._

Mai:- Can we get on with this? I have a make out session planned with Naru later.

Me:- Sure! Okay, so chapter one, Mai why don't you start us off?

Mai:- Uh…what do I say?

Me:- What did you think of it?

Mai:- I think the bits with English were interesting, even if I don't understand them. Ooh and I also like the part where we find out about the case. Is that really true, they really do that?

Me:- _Yes and boy wouldn't I love to do that to Masako again!_

Mai:- What did you say?

Me:- I said, sadly yes! Lin, your opinions.

Lin:- It was alright.

Me:- Would you like to be more specific?

Lin:- *Sigh* I liked the part where Naru was told off by Luella. Is that enough? '_I want to go play Yu-Gi-Oh!_'

Me:- Yes, that's fine! *Mai puts her hand up* Mai?

Mai:- Did you have to refer to us as noisy slackers?

Me:- Yes, it's part of Naru's character! Now, do you have any other thoughts please?

Mai:- *Huff* I wanted to say I also liked the bit where Naru was told off and that you gave him a middle name. Why would you not know about how parents use names though?

Me:- Haven't got any.

Mai advances on me. The door slams open. '_Thank goodness!_'

Gene:- Sorry I'm late! Can I join in?

Me:- Yeah sure! Come sit next to me! *Mumbles* _Thank heavens you arrived, Mai was about to hug me!_

Gene:- _No problem! Why are you tied up?_

Me:- _Long story, I'll tell you later!_ *Glares at Naru*

Lin:- Can I go? I don't want to be here.

Me:- Okay, you may go.

Lin leaves.

Me:- _Masako_? What are you doing here?

Masako:- Why do you hate me? Is it because I'm better than you?

Me:- Who said I hate you?

Masako:- The way you said my name.

Me:- '_Whatever!_' What are you doing here?

Masako:- I came to tell you I liked the part where I arrived, it became so much better after that because I was in it.

Me:- '_Get over yourself!_' Please leave. You weren't invited to this conversation. Gene, your sentiments?

Masako leaves.

Gene:- I haven't read this because I don't appear until chapter four. Hang on a sec…*Mumbles as he reads* Ha, ha, ha that's just like her! Grr, that's mean! I'll have to have words with him about that! Agreed, of course it would be her! No need to be rude! I remember going to see that once. It looked painful when they fell! Okay, I liked the phone call part and the part about Mai's thoughts on Noll and when Masako arrived and…Oh, hang it! I liked the whole thing!

Me:- Why thank you Gene! That's so sweet! Naru? What did you think?

Naru:- I hated it!

Me:- You would!

Gene:- Dear Brother, enlighten us as to why you feel so strongly.

Naru:- Don't mock me! I have a reason and a very good one too!

Gene:- Then please, share it with us.

Naru:- I don't like it because…Treelow955 made Mother be mean to me and deprived me of my tea!

Me:- Ookay! Moving on, Chapter two…

Madoka, Yasuhara, Luella and Martin:- Hang on, why didn't you invite us?

Me:- Ah, yes! Well, the thing is, I find you four just a smidge unimportant and also I can't think of anything for you to say.

Luella:- But that's unfair to us as minor characters.

Me:- Who's controlling this conversation, you or me?

Madoka:- Fine! If that's the way you want it we're leaving! Come on guys, we'll have our own conversation somewhere else and it will be ten times better too!

The quartet leaves.

Me:- Now, chapter two. Gene?

Gene:- Did you have to tick them off?

Me:- Sorry. I'd rather just talk to you three though. I mean, I would've liked to talk to Lin as well, but he left so…

Gene:- Okay. Well, I think…

Me:- Don't you need to read this chapter?

Gene:- No. _You want to know a secret?_

Me:-_ Sure, tell me, tell me!_

Gene:- _It wasn't actually Noll in this chapter it was me! He can't drive for real so we switched!_

Me:- _Ooh! I have dirt on Naru! _Anyway, you were saying?

Gene:- Oh yeah, I liked the entire chapter again, especially the part where Mai took her revenge! That was funny!

Me:- Thank you again Gene! Mai?

Mai:- I enjoyed the part where I made Naru shout a dirty word and then he got told off!

Me:- Naru?

Naru:- I hated this chapter also! It was embarrassing and demeaning for a man of my intelligence to be made to say such vulgar things in public!

Me:- Again, I apologize for that!

Me:- Chapter three people! What do we think? Naru?

Naru:- I disliked the actual chapter as my interfering Mother foiled my plans again! I preferred the alternate chapter as I got to have tea and argue with you!

Me:- Well, I guess that's as close to a compliment as I'll get from you! I also enjoyed the alternate chapter. I know I shouldn't say that as the author, but hang it, I liked it! Anyway, Mai your opinion?

Mai:- I didn't like this chapter so much as I got told off by Martin.

Me:- Ah, yeah, sorry about that! Gene, your thoughts?

Gene:- I liked the part in the van with Mai where Mother and Madoka interrogate her. I still can't get over the 'we heard him five aisles away' comment!

Me:- Yes, that bit was good. Mr and Mrs Davis, what are you doing here?

Luella:- I wanted to say I liked meeting the client and questioning Mai.

Martin:- And I wanted to say I liked it all.

Luella and Martin leave.

Me:- Alright. Chapter four, Mai you start.

Mai:- This chapter creeped me out! I liked the bit at the end before I woke up though!

Me:- It was a bit creepy! Gene? What did you think?

Gene:- Erm…I'm going to say I liked all of it for different reasons, especially the bit just before Mai woke up!

Me:- Uh-huh…Ah, right, gotcha, _the bit at the end!_ *Wink, wink*

Naru:- What is this 'bit at the end' you keep talking about?

Me:- Can't tell you. It's a secret! *Tries to sit on the chapter four plot*

Naru:- Give me that! *Snatches it off me and reads it* Gene, you had better run and get out of my sight before I rip your arms off!

Me:- *Sternly* Naru sit your butt back down now and don't be so childish! Let's move on to chapter five! _Naru?_

Naru:- *Pouting and glaring at Gene* I didn't like this chapter because Mother kept attacking me.

Me:- '_You poor thing! How awful! Not!_' Mai?

Mai:- I didn't like this chapter so much as Masako had a go at me and at the end Monk's back cracked reminding me of the dream.

Gene:- *Hugging Mai a little and grinning at Naru* It's okay Mai, it wasn't real!

Mai:- Thank you Gene, you always know how to cheer me up!

Gene:- No problem Mai! *Hugs her some more*

Me:- Gene, stop winding Naru up, I can't stop him if he kills you!

Gene:- *Releasing Mai* Sorry! I liked the bits where Mother attacks Noll!

Me:- Uh-huh, you would! Chapter six, Gene, your thoughts.

Gene:- Hm, I liked the part where Masako complained about the tea and Noll told her off. I also liked the part where…actually, I enjoyed the whole thing again!

Me:- Thank you again Gene! Mai what did you think?

Mai:- I liked the bit when Masako went headfirst down the hill and you cheered!

Me:- Um…right. That was mean of me, fun but mean! Anyway, Naru, your opinion.

Naru:- Although I am loathe to say it…*Mumbles* I enjoyed the whole chapter.

Me:- Good grief, are you feeling okay?

Naru:- Yes, I am fine. Let's move on to the next chapter…*Blushing a little* actually, let's not!

Me:- Why… Oh, right! That's why! Uh…Mai you start.

Mai:- *Sighs dreamily*

Me:- Earth to Mai!

Mai:- Huh?

Me:- Your thoughts on this chapter.

Mai:- I loved this whole chapter! *Frowns a little*

Me:- Something wrong?

Mai:- I just remembered something…never mind, it doesn't matter.

Me:- *Shrugs* Gene, what did you think?

Gene:- _I have another secret if you're interested._

Me:- _Ooh, do tell!_

Gene:- _It wasn't Noll in this chapter either, it was me. You see he didn't want to, ya know, do 'that' so he made me switch with him! Boy was it enjoyable though!_

Me:- _I see. I guess Mai's reaction just now makes sense all of a sudden!_ Anyway, your opinion?

Gene:- Right! I liked the entire chapter, especially the comment about 'appropriate language at work', that was funny!

Me:- You don't want to comment on the 'other thing'?

Gene:- And embarrass Noll further? No, I'm not _that_ mean!

Me:- Alright, good for you! Naru your… Naru? Naru! Now where's he gone?

Naru:- *Muffled from hiding under the table* Just move on, I have nothing to say.

Me:- Fine, I won't embarrass you by keep asking! Just come out of hiding and act like an adult.

Naru comes out from under the table.

Me:- Okay, chapter eight. Naru, you go first as you didn't contribute your thoughts on the last chapter.

Naru:- *Grumbles* I thought this chapter was interesting as I got to insult the monk and I liked the bit where the priest made a joke and defended the honour of Mai and myself.

Me:- Wow, you chatterbox! Yes, I liked John's joke too! 'Not as good as Kangaroo!' Brilliant!

Naru:- And they say I'm a narcissist! You're worse!

Me:- Ah, I fear you are right! Mai, your opinion.

Mai:- I liked Monk's insults about Naru, especially the 'Pretty Boy' one. Although, he is kinda pretty…

Naru:- Thank you!

Me:- I think he's sick! He just said 'Thank you!'

Gene:- You might be right! Let's call Ayako!

Me:- AYAKO!

Ayako:- Yes?

Me:- Can you check Naru over? We think he's sick.

Ayako examines Naru.

Me:- So what's the verdict?

Ayako:- It's bad news I'm afraid. I discovered he actually has a heart and manners to go with it.

Gene:- No! That's awful! What can we do?

Ayako:- Put him on a strict diet of no tea and he'll be back to normal before you know it!

Naru:- *Scowling* Ha, ha, so funny! Jokes over!

Me:- *Ahem* Sorry! Gene, your thoughts on chapter eight.

Gene:- I liked the part when Monk asked John if it would be funny if Noll and Mai were all over each other when they got back.

Ayako:- Can I say I liked the entire chapter as it was kind of different from the others?

Me:- Yeah sure and thanks for playing along with our joke!

Ayako:- No problem! I have to go now.

Ayako leaves and Lin comes back.

Me:- Lin, what are you doing back?

Lin:- Well, I have a part in chapter nine so I thought I would come back and comment.

Me:- Okay, that's fine, take a seat. So, chapter nine, Gene?

Gene:- I can't believe they're both possessed! Actually, yes I can! I liked the part where Lin walks into the kitchen and upon seeing them kissing insists he must see his secret video. That was hilarious!

Naru:- *Glaring at Lin* You have a secret video? You only work when I'm watching?

Lin:- Not really, it's just for story purposes.

Naru:- Really?

Lin:- Really! '_I hope he's buying this because I am not giving that secret video up, nor am I working when he doesn't look! He has to sleep sometime!_'

Me:- Moving on! Mai, your thoughts.

Mai:- Why do we both have to be possessed?

Me:- Because I said so.

Mai:- Ugh! Well, at least I got to (indirectly) kiss Naru again! I guess that's a bonus!

Me:- Sure it is! Naru? Or do I not want to know your thoughts?

Naru:- The only part of this I liked was chasing Lin and swearing at him in English!

Me:- NARU! I thought you were against that!

Naru:- I am, usually. It was fun though!

Me:- Mai have you been adding things to his tea again?

Mai:- *Innocently* No, why would I do that? Besides he hasn't had any.

Me:- True point! So what did you do to him?

Mai:- *Mumbles* Groped him under the table…

Me:- MAI!

Gene sniggers.

Lin:- I'm just going to tell you my thoughts and get out of here before it gets any worse. I liked the part where I played Yu-Gi-Oh! fifty-nine times and...actually, you know what? I liked it all!

Lin makes a swift exit.

Mai:- Naru and I must go also. It's been fun! Come on Lover Boy! Oh and Gene? Untie the nice author!

Mai and Naru practically run out of the door.

Gene:- So, are you going to tell me why you are tied up?

Me:- Well, your brother and Mai decided that they would tell me where I went wrong with this fic forcefully and also share their ideas for future chapters with me. Then I decided to ask them about the parts they liked and here we are.

Gene:- *Cutting me loose* I see. Well, I think you have done a fantastic job with it so far as it is funny, serious and dramatic all at the same time! I also think more people should review and give you suggestions *Hint, Hint*

Me:- *Rubbing my sore arms* I think so too Gene, but I am grateful to those few who do review! So a big thank you to you and please continue reading!

Gene and I leave.

* * *

**A/N:- Yeah...so...um...I liked it... I went overboard didn't I? Oh well! I still think it's genius! I hope, if you have even gotten this far, you enjoyed it! Please do say 'What the hell?' to me if that's what you think! I think that too! I won't bore you any longer or ask for anything else as I think Gene and I's comments at the end pretty much said it all! See ya!**

**(Forgot to say, all OOCness is intentional! Just wantedto point that out!)**


	11. Possession pt 2

**A/N:- I'm back! I got 2 reviews! Yay! So adanyasophia07 thank you for your review! (I liked the chapter too! I think it's interesting writing from the perspective of others and Naru and Gene's thoughts are quite interesting right?) and seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (Yes, I think Ayako's treatment would work too! And you're right, it is wrong of Naru to keep swapping with Gene for the important stuff!) (I wonder who it was in this chapter? Guess I'll have to do another random recap to find out!) **

**I have to dedicate this chapter to seshomaru94 also! If it wasn't for your brilliant suggestion this chapter wouldn't exist! Okay, some of it might, but not Luella's part! That's the best part in my opinion! So, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer:- Don't own anything but the plot! If I did, Luella's part would most definitely be in it!**

* * *

Lin's POV

"Lin! Lin are you and Ayako alright?" Takigawa's voice sounded from the other side of the door. I mentally cheered, thanking whatever entities that were out there for their excellent sense of timing. I had been stuck, locked in a bathroom with an irate priestess for over an hour. '_Seriously, why could they not have gotten here sooner? I think I'll take a possessed Naru any day!_'

"We're fine." I replied calmly with as little hint of emotion as possible.

"Speak for yourself." The miko responded. "I have had to sit here for over an hour with _you_ as company! A man who prides himself on not making a sound unless necessary!" **(A/N:- It would've been funny if he'd farted loudly! Now there's an unnecessary noise!)**

"We're fine." I confirmed when her rant was over. Sure I was angry about what she said, but right now we need to focus on the problem at hand, exorcising Mai and Naru.

"Alright, 'Naru's' unconscious for now, I managed to knock him out. It should be safe to come out now." The monk informed us. I carefully unlocked the very battered door. '_What the heck did 'Naru' do to it?_' Ayako pushed me out of the room and closed the door again.

"Thank goodness, I didn't think I could hold it much longer!" We heard her exclaim from inside the room. Takigawa, John, Martin and I decided to move away from the area as fast as possible so as not to hear any more unwanted comments.

I had, had to call Martin to transport the two men from the hill. He also said that he had to go pick Luella up from the hospital as Madoka was going to take over watching the medium. We entered the base to see 'Mai' stroking 'Naru's' hair. He had been laid out on one of the sofas and looked like he had just fallen asleep if we didn't already know better. Martin cleared his throat to get her attention.

"_Madam, my name is Professor Martin Davis. I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind._"

"_Alright, what is it you would like to know?_" 'Mai' replied.

"_Firstly, may I ask your names?_" Martin enquired. He was really good at this, interviewing ghosts and possessed people I mean. I'm often surprised at how well Naru does it too. With his brusque nature you wouldn't think it possible. Gene on the other hand, although a perfect medium and kind and sympathetic, he often had trouble asking the right things and tended to gossip with ghosts more than get them to move on.

"_My name is Violet Mountford and this is Benjamin Black._" She answered, indicating to 'Naru'.

"_May I ask if you know you're both dead Miss Mountford?_" Martin asked in a kind yet professional manner.

"_Yes, I think we both realize that Professor Davis. That is why Benjamin went after your colleague. I don't think he quite realized how much time had passed, just that he is no longer alive._" Violet informed with a sad expression.

"_Might I ask about the incident involving my colleagues just now?_" Martin questioned.

"_He didn't mean to go after them; he was just mistaken that's all. You see, when we passed on there was another person with us. His name was Thomas White and he was Benjamin's best friend. He had tried many times to seduce me; I wanted nothing to do with him though. When I told Benjamin he wasn't happy and decided that we should confront him. Thomas led us to that hill for our discussion, saying it would be more private that way. We started to argue, Thomas and I, and Benjamin tried to keep the peace between us. Thomas hit me and Benjamin tried to stop him, but he was pushed out of the way by Thomas. Thomas came towards me with murder in his eyes after I commented that he was a bully and I would never want anything to do with him. I tried to back away from him; I just misjudged where exactly I was and unfortunately I went backwards down the hill, killing myself in the process. Benjamin, he tried to save me. I'll always remember the love in his eyes before I died. As for Benjamin's death, you'd have to ask him._" Violet concluded her sad story by refocusing her attention on the unconscious man on the couch.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They obviously loved each other and their lives were cut short because of it. 'Naru' or should I say Benjamin began to stir and I braced myself for what was coming.  
The man opened his eyes and looked around, smiling openly at the sight of the woman beside him. "'_It's so weird seeing such an expression on Naru's face!_' When his eyes found me however, his expression darkened and he looked like he was about to launch himself off the sofa and tear me limb from limb. 'Mai' placed a calming hand on his chest and he looked at her, a sad countenance replacing his angry one as she gently shook her head.

"_It's not him Ben, look closely, it's not him._" She murmured to him softly. His eyes softened further at her words and he nodded ruefully.

"_I know and I'm sorry. I guess I was confused and wished it was him._" Benjamin replied, drawing her close to him and kissing her.

"_It's alright. Ben, these gentlemen have some questions they'd like to ask you._" Violet informed, gesturing to us and not noticing the shocked looks on our faces from the openness of the kissing. Martin was the first to recover and he cleared his throat.

"_Mr Black, we would like for you to explain the details of your death if that's alright._" He informed the man possessing his son. '_How he pretends he's not bothered by it I'll never know. If it were me I'd be strangling him and demanding he get out of my child immediately!_'

"_Where should I start?_" Benjamin asked.

"_Start from when you saw Miss Mountford fall._" Martin suggested.

"_When I saw Violet fall my heart literally ripped in two. I was so angry at Thomas that I challenged him, quite stupidly, to a fight. He, of course, won and he threw me down the hill, killing me. I have been searching for him ever since so I can get my revenge._" Benjamin enlightened.

"_I see. And have you ever attacked anyone believing it was the man who killed you?_" Martin asked in a sensitive manner.

"_No, never! Until today I have never seen anyone who I even thought was Thomas, let alone attacked them!_" He replied angrily. Violet laid a soothing hand on his arm trying to calm him and he looked at her with a sad smile, recognizing what she was trying to do.

"_Alright, I think that concludes everything Mr Black, Miss Mountford. Thank you for your help._" Martin said with gratitude. The two possessed people were too busy kissing to notice though.

"I will be taking over this case until Noll 'feels better' so here is what I think we should do." Martin started, guiding us out of the room. "John, I think you should stay here. Lin and Takigawa, I want you two to go back up the hill and watch the cameras. I think it would be best if you stay away from here Lin whilst my son is possessed. Luella and I will be staying here to keep an eye on things." He informed. Speech over with, the monk and I got in the van and made our way back to the hill.

Luella's POV

It had been a long day and it was late. Martin had assured me that there was nothing too dangerous about our son being possessed. Still, it didn't make me worry less. I had already lost one son; I didn't want to lose the other. The kind hearted Australian priest had offered to watch the monitors for the night while the rest of us slept. The priestess had already retired and 'Noll' and 'Mai' had also gone to bed. Martin and I selected a nice room with a double bed and began to prepare ourselves for bed.

"_Luella dear, you really shouldn't worry about him so much. He's going to…_" I cut Martin off after I heard the creak of floorboards outside our room and giggling.

"_Shh! I think I heard something. Come on, let's go and investigate!_" I said, filled with excitement at the prospect of an adventure. Martin just sighed and followed me out of the room silently. We followed the sound of giggling to the living room downstairs that wasn't being used as a base. Taking deep breaths, we gently pushed the door open and froze in shock. There was our possessed son, shirtless, with the equally topless possessed girl straddling him, both kissing each other with unbridled passion. Okay, so she was wearing a bra, but that's not the point. I cleared my throat to get their attention and was met with an embarrassed gaze and a slightly angry one.

"_I hate to interrupt, but I don't want involuntary grandchildren and now is not the time for that anyway. I think it might be best if you two stayed away from each other._" I informed them.

"I know that Mother, but Mai and I weren't doing anything, yet." Noll replied calmly.

"Wait, hang on! I thought you two were possessed, I was told you were possessed, why aren't you possessed?" I asked, confused by the situation.

"We were possessed Mother, but the two ghosts decided to leave it to us to sort it out." He responded.

"Oh, okay then. Have fun you two and remember Noll, no grandchildren until you're twenty-five and always use protection!" I exclaimed cheerily. Noll turned red and Mai laughed a little as Martin and I left the room. '_Yippee! My son Oliver William Davis has a girlfriend! And a cute one at that!_' **(A/N:- I had to add the last part of Luella's comment to Naru in reference to chapter 2!)**

Yasuhara's POV

I was now locked in a deserted library, not to mention this is my first appearance in about six chapters! I think that Treelow955's forgotten about me!

* * *

**A/N:- I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Again credit for Luella's part goes to seshomaru94! Thank you so much for the suggestion!**

**And now a challenge! After speaking at length with Celestial Star12 I have come up with this out of sheer curiosity. I would like to know if any of you lovely readers can do the spoon bending trick at the very end of the Kasai case? (The one where Lin got mad and Takigawa pointed out how to do it!) **

**I myself can do it (Yes, I am that big of a geek! It freaks out my fella though! He can't do it! Hahaha!) and I was wondering how many of you lovely readers can also do it? So pretty please tell me!**

**Also please review! It really means a lot to me if you do! See ya!**

**(I just thought I would add that I would really like suggestions of stuff you would like to see in this fic! I'm always kinda stuck these days on this and a suggestion, like seshomaru94's really helps! So please give me ideas, I feel this belongs as much to you the readers as it does to me the author!)**


	12. Possession pt 3

**A/N:- So, here I am! Back by popular demand! Sorry about the chapter title, I couldn't think of another one! This time around I have had a record breaking 5 reviews! I'm astounded! Okay, I'll admit I hoped for a lot, lot more, but still I guess I should be grateful for those I did receive! So, on to my thanks then!  
SilverMoonForever thank you for your review! (I don't think his Mother will give him a break either! Glad you think this story's awesome, that comment has made my day!)  
seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I agree, poor Lin! I wouldn't want to be locked in a bathroom with her either! I'm glad you think what I wrote was better than expected and I hope this chapter's the same! I really don't mind the long reviews, it gives me better insight!)  
Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (I am glad I pleased you with your request and I hope you also enjoy this chapter too!)  
lici910 thank you for your review! (Yes, yes and indeed! Hee, hee! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!) and finally...  
adanyasophia07 thank you for your review! (I hope this chapter clears up some of your confusion, if not tell me! Again i hope this chapter has been worth the wait for you!)**

**I also want to say thanks to my fiance who read the last chapter and whose eyes practically fell out of their sockets and who also practically had a nosebleed when he read it but chose not to judge me too harshly! (What? It says prude and proud somewhere on my profile!) I truly do find this stuff awkward to write, it's a challenge though, right? I'm the unromantic, romantic! Anyway...**

**This chapter is again for seshomaru94 for the wonderful idea for it! All credit goes her! (I hope I got your gender right, it said fangirl on your profile!)**

**Disclaimer:- I own all the characters the plot belongs to Shiho Inada and Fuyumi Ono... What's that? It's the other way around? Whoops! Sorry, I own the plot the characters aren't mine! Better? Good!**

* * *

Naru's POV

I stared at the crumpled note in my hand in disbelief. Both Mai and I had been possessed, again! It had been written in English, in neat cursive handwriting and left on my bedside table. It said…

_To the Gentleman and Young Lady from the hill,_

_My lover and I are very sorry we possessed you to try and fulfil our personal vendettas.  
__We deeply regret our actions as we now realize that it caused more unhappiness for you and did not actually resolve anything.  
__We humbly ask for the forgiveness of both yourselves and your colleagues for causing so much trouble.  
Also we wish to inform you that we have decided to leave our fates in your hands as we are sure you are able to handle the situation much better than ourselves.  
__Again we apologize for causing your lives so much disturbance._

_Yours sincerely_

_Benjamin Black and Violet Mountford_

I was stunned. '_Well, at least it explains the large blank spot in my memory!_' I decided it would be prudent to visit Mai and discuss the contents of the note with her. I made my way to her room.

Mai's POV

I opened my eyes to the sound of knocking on my door. I felt so tired and yet I could swear I'd just been asleep. '_How did I even get here anyway? Last I remember I was in the kitchen when that ghost appeared… Oh no! I hope what I think happened didn't happen!_' The knocking became more insistent.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Geez!" I muttered, making my way to the door. I opened the door to stare into the angry eyes of Naru.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" I asked, irritated.

"We need to talk." Naru declared. I sighed and shifted so he could enter the room. He promptly took a seat on my bed and gestured for me to join him.

"So, what is this about?" I enquired, reluctantly seating myself next to him.

"This." He answered, pulling a neatly folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handing it to me. I carefully unfolded it and attempted to read the sloppily written Japanese, giving up after the first couple of sentences. I managed to stop myself from laughing as it was obvious he'd at least tried.

"Um…I can't understand this." I informed him tactfully, handing his note back to him.

I heard Naru growl softly under his breath as he accepted his paper back. To be honest I felt a little guilty, embarrassing him again like that. He sighed as though resigned to having to tell me verbally what it said. When he'd finished explaining it to me I didn't bother telling him I had already worked out most of it before he'd arrived.

Naru looked at me intently as though expecting some kind of reaction to the news that we'd been possessed again. '_I don't know what he wants me to say here. Was there even an actual purpose to this visit? Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow? It's not like it's anything new!_' After realizing I wasn't going to say anything, Naru shifted a little and looked away from me. '_Okay, this isn't like Naru. I wonder what's up._'

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Naru kinda mumbled. It sounded to me like his new topic was one he didn't particularly want to discuss.

"It's about what happened between us earlier." He continued, looking even more uncomfortable.

"Forget it, it didn't happen. I know that's what you want to hear so let's leave it at that." I said, trying to disguise how hurt I was saying that.

"Mai, I don't think you understand…" He tried, looking at me a little awkwardly. I had, had enough of his mind games and interrupted before he finished what he was going to say.

"No Naru! It is obvious you don't like me the way I like you! I'm fed up of being the one at the end of your jokes and snide comments! What happened, happened, now let's just forget it and move on." I insisted, trying not to cry in front of him.

"Mai, shut up!" Naru snapped, making me look at him. His eyes were burning with an emotion I'd never seen before and it made me a little wary of him. "I'm obviously not saying this right so I guess I'll just have to show you what I want to say." He announced, reaching towards me. I backed away from him, scared of what he was doing. '_Has he lost his mind or something? I'm not sure I want to find out what he means!_'

"Mai, stop moving! You're making this more difficult than it already is!" He ordered. I did as I was told and stayed still allowing him to gently take me in his arms. I blushed and blushed madly at that. My super gorgeous boss was holding me like I'd always dreamt of him doing. It felt so indescribable and it was about to get better! Just as I was getting over being hugged by Naru I felt him place his lips gently on mine. Well, I nearly had a heart attack right there.

"Do you get what I was trying to say now?" He asked when we broke from our kiss. I dizzily nodded. '_Woohoo! Naru loves me!_'

Naru's POV

I can't believe I did that, again! Okay, so Mai wouldn't be quiet long enough for me to get out what I wanted to say, not that I knew what to say. She was looking at me goofily again. Well, I guess that's the kind of thing that makes me…feel the way I do. '_I can't say it! I just can't use the L word yet! It makes me feel too…awkward? Embarrassed? I don't know, I just don't feel right using it though!_' **(A/N:- I hear ya Brother! (Says the engaged person!)) **There was an intense hunger burning in her eyes, then she launched herself at me. Now, don't get me wrong, I was not opposed to this, I was just mindful of the other rooms around us being occupied. '_I don't want others knowing my private business!_' I gently pushed her away and leaned into her ear to whisper something.

"If you really want me that much, why don't we take this downstairs away from prying ears?" I moved back so I could see her reaction. She nodded a little shyly and I took her hand and moved towards the door.

We crept down the hallway as noiselessly as possible, unfortunately the floorboards were a little creaky and Mai couldn't help giggling. As soon as we reached the lower floor I tugged her into a spare living room and sat on the sofa, pulling her on to my lap. We kissed each other with a passion I'd never felt before. Our tops were soon discarded as we continued what we were doing.

Just as we were really starting to get into the moment we heard someone clear their throat by the doorway. '_Damn it! I knew I should have found a way to stop people from entering!_' Mai looked at the intruders embarrassed whereas I gave them my coldest glare only to find out it was my parents. Mother said something about involuntary grandchildren to us in English. She must have still believed us to be possessed. Upon my reply in Japanese she became flustered at the fact we weren't possessed, completely ignoring the fact there was a practically half naked girl sat on top of me. '_Way to prioritise Mother!_' After clarifying the situation further with her she decided to leave us to our own devices with a second warning about grandchildren and a dig at what I'd shouted in the supermarket. Mai wouldn't stop laughing after they left so I kissed her again to shut her up. '_Okay, maybe it was a little funny, Mai getting me to say that! It just isn't when others keep making fun of me for it!_'

"Maybe we should be getting to bed too. It is rather late." I mumbled in her ear. She reluctantly nodded and slid off me and we made our way back to our rooms. '_Now, where did Yasuhara go for that information?'_

* * *

**A/N:- I'm gonna keep this short because of the long A/N at the top!**

**As much as I enjoyed writing this, I found it awkward! Reviews help me over this! Please do review and let me know your thoughts, questions and suggestions! (Ah, I can beg, I can plead it won't happen though! Even if seshomaru94 says you should spare the extra 5 minutes to comment and make me feel good! Don't believe me? It's in her review!)**

**(Did you know on the first day chapter 11 was posted there were 303 hits? 303! If only 5 people reviewed what happened to the rest of you? That's lazy! It also upsets me! Anyway must go now!) See ya!**


	13. Uninformative Jealousy

**A/N:- I'm back one last time for a while! Sad I know, but worry not this isn't finished yet! I'll tell you more later!**

**This is going to be an epic A/N I can see! Alrighty, so I have had a crazy response to my whining with a technical 9 reviews! I will explain! 8/9 were for the previous chapter the other for chapter 8. I will get to that! So...**

**demonangel59 thank you for your review! (I hope my response was okay and, although I don't know french, here is the more you asked for!)  
adanyasophia07 thank you for your review! (I'm glad I cleared that up for you!)  
Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! I have also enjoyed our 'interesting' conversation this week also thanks again for the advice!)  
Ariana Taniyama thank you for your review! (I hope I didn't offend you! I didn't want to do that! I am glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you enjoy this one too!)  
SilverMoonForever thank you for your review! (That sounds like a really good idea! I hope this chapter is as epic as you wanted and I hope you like what I did with your previous idea!)  
Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (I am glad you are finding this energetic and fun! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also thank for the slight inspiration for my OC (Yes, folks you heard right!) I wasn't sure what to do with him and your fic gave me what I needed!)  
lici910 thank you for your review! (I am happy you think last chapter was awesome and my work is great! I hope you like what I did with your suggestion in this chapter!) Lastly...  
seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I am glad you loved it! Here is the update you have been waiting for!)**

**I mentioned another review. To that reviewer, Draconic as your unsigned review said, I have this to say. Although I appreciate your review ****I was not particularly happy with it's contents! ****I checked what you said as I disagree and found that it is you who is wrong. The manga clearly depicts John stating he is Australian. Although I confess I watched the dub, I also read the manga and knew what I said to be true. As for your other argument, I clearly said at least 3 times, it was a joke, John is veggie and I picked it up off reality TV. I also wish to say that I have had no complaints from Australia regarding this issue. Please do not be offended, I only wished to point out my side of the dispute.**

**It is also to be noted I can take criticism even though I usually ask for a second opinion on it as two of my reviewers know!**

**Okay, moving on! (This is getting long!) Like I said there is a new character, hopefully he'll stick around a while! So, say hello Kitai!**

**Kitai:- Helloo Ladies! *Wink***

**That's it! Get back in your box you schmoozer! Men!**

**This super long drivel is dedicated to lici910, SilverMoonForever and Alexkitkat for their suggestions and the spur of the moment idea I got reading Alex's fic!**

**Disclaimer:- Do I have to tell you what you already know?**

* * *

Naru's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched lazily, looking at the bedside clock to confirm the time. '_Six huh. I should go relieve Lin of monitor duty._' I grabbed my toiletries plus a change of clothes and made my way to the bathroom for a shower. '_What the hell happened to the door?_' I took a nice…cold…shower, memories of last night having decided to suddenly visit me along with a few other thoughts. I got dressed quickly and checked my appearance in the mirror. '_Oh yeah! The just got out of the shower and still handsome look, girls love that one!_' I made my way to the base to be greeted, not by Lin, by the rather tired looking priest.

"_G'morning! Sleep well?_" He asked in English. '_I guess the news hasn't got out yet!_'

"I slept just fine, where's Lin?" I answered in Japanese, hoping he'd get the point. His eyes widened for a few seconds before he quickly recovered himself.

"It's good to have you back Kazuya!" John murmured. "Lin's up on the hill with Takigawa watching the cameras. The possessed you took a disliking to him and your Dad decided it would be best if he stayed away for now." He informed.

"I see. Well, you go get some rest and I will take over watching the monitors." I ordered, seating myself in front of them. Just as the priest got to the door I added. "And wake Mai, tell her I want tea."

"Sure thing Kazuya." He said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, exiting the room. '_That's not all I want either!_' What the… I need to keep my thoughts under control! A rather grumpy looking Mai came through the door about twenty minutes later, fully dressed and bearing a cup of tea. '_Damn! I wanted to see her in her pyjamas!_' I really need to stop these thoughts, they're getting out of control and they're very unprofessional! Mai stood smiling unsurely and fiddling with her skirt after placing the tea down beside me. '_Man she looks cute doing that!_' Oh, screw it! I grabbed her and kissed her with fervent passion, unable to resist any longer. Our hands roamed each other's bodies as our kiss became more passionate. A cough from the doorway made us break apart and I glared at the intruders seeing it was my parents again.

"_Noll, really there is a time and a place for such behaviour!_" Mother admonished cheerily. "Good morning Mai dear. Hope you slept well."

"I slept very well thank you M…Luella." Mai replied, almost calling Mother Mrs Davis. Mother hates that; she says it makes her feel old.

"Why don't you and I go and make breakfast for everyone?" She asked Mai, giving Father a significant look which he seemed to understand.

"Sure!" Mai chirruped, exiting the room with Mother and leaving Father and I alone.

"_So, anything happened over night do you know?_" Father questioned. He was stalling, I could tell.

"_Father just cut to the chase. You know how I hate unnecessary conversation._" He sighed and looked at me as though saying 'humour an old man would you'. I raised an eyebrow, trying to urge him to get on with what he wanted to say.

"_Your Mother and I are…concerned that you may be rushing into this a little."_ I growled at his statement. '_What is he trying to say? I'm not allowed a girlfriend now? They were all for it not too long ago!_' "_We know that kids your age these days are more…what's the word… loose? Uninhibited? Anyway, we just want you to be careful._" '_Oh, I see, he's trying to give me 'the talk'! I need to put a stop to this!_'

"_Father I really don't think…_" I was interrupted by the door crashing open and a rather angry, no embarrassed looking Mai glaring at me. '_Oh, please tell me Mother hasn't been saying the same things to Mai!_'

"Hallway, now!" She commanded. I quickly followed her out of the room, glaring coldly at Father as I left.

"Don't tell me, let me guess. Mother decided to have 'the talk' with you." I deduced, noticing her face turn redder.

"Worse, she decided to give me a visual using food as our substitutes." She mumbled. I tried to suppress a chuckle as I pictured it. I wasn't going to ask what she used to represent us; I actually want to be able to look at my food. I hugged Mai and gave her the greatest advice she will ever receive.

"Ignore my parents." I kissed the top of Mai's head. We then heard someone else clear their throat. '_Seriously, what will it take to get some uninterrupted privacy around here?_' I glanced up to see the miko on the stairs wide-eyed. I carefully disentangled myself from Mai, muttering in her ear about having work to do. As I left I heard Ayako let out a squeal and run down the rest of the stairs to Mai. I checked the time as I re-entered the base and noticed Mother was sat on one of the sofas.

"_I would appreciate it if you didn't use our food to demonstrate such suggestive topics._" I informed her, reseating myself by the monitors.

"_So she told you what we discussed._" Mother guessed.

"_She didn't have to. She was clearly upset when she came in here and going by Father's chat with me I put two and two together._" I said, not bothering to hide the anger I was feeling towards them in my tone.

"_She needs to know these things._" Mother replied indelicately.

"_What the hell gave you that impression?_" I demanded. Mother looked like she was thinking of an answer, I had decided I had, had enough of our conversation though and went to go get breakfast.

The two women in the hallway had disappeared, but I could hear their giggles coming from a far off room. The loud roar of a motorbike stopped me in my quest for food as I instead went towards the front entrance to discover the source of the noise.

A cherry red motorbike pulled into the driveway of the house; two riders perched upon it, one of them looking rather nervous. The vehicle came to a stop and the duo dismounted and approached the house, the second rider removing his helmet to reveal Yasuhara. '_Finally! I did wonder where he went for that information I asked for!_'

"Hi Boss. Treelow955 locked me in the library and the librarian's nephew here brought me back, did I miss much?" He asked.

"Not really." I replied tersely. Re-entering the house we were greeted by Mai and Ayako who immediately took note that there was someone extra with the young researcher.

"Hey Yasu? Who's your friend?" Mai asked. The person being asked about immediately removed his helmet and greeted her himself, in Japanese no less.

"Hey there! My name's Kitai Phillips, but you can call me Kit and a beautiful lady like you is called..?"

"My girlfriend." I interjected. Yasuhara's eyes went as wide as saucers at the news, but this _Kitai_ person didn't seem put off in the least. What's worse is she was eyeing him like something for dinner! '_What the hell! I only just got the courage to tell her how I feel! Give a guy a chance!'_

"My name's Mai Taniyama, but please call me Mai." She giggled at him.

"And what a lovely name that is. It means ocean or elegance if I'm not mistaken." The Jerk crooned at her, grabbing one of her hands and kissing it. '_Ugh! I'm going to have to disinfect that!_'

"Mmhmm! What does yours mean? It's not English." Mai cooed. By now we had all moved back into the base and the two women plus the schmoozer were sat on the sofas. I had asked Father to call the two men back from the hill so that we could all listen to what Yasuhara had found and so that I could keep an eye on Mai and the antics of the asshole talking to her.

"You are right!" He replied smoothly. "My name is also Japanese and it has a variety of meanings depending on how you write it."

"Ooh, can you write in kanji?" Mai asked, glancing at me knowingly.

"Why yes I can."

"So how do you write your name?" Ayako questioned. '_Not her too! What does this guy have that I don't?_'

"Hmm, I usually go with the characters for hope." The Smarm Pot informed.

'_Seriously, this guy's nothing special. I mean look at him, thickly spiked black hair, who does he think he is? Sonic the Hedgehog? Cobalt blue eyes, come on, I have blue eyes and mine are much more alluring! And look at the way he's dressed, a white t-shirt with a union jack on it, who wears their country's flag on a shirt? As for those jeans, the hole in the knee makes him look like he can't afford to dress himself! I am way better than him!_'

Their giggling came to an abrupt end when they saw me glaring at them.

"Mai I pay you to work not flirt, go make me tea!" I insisted, keeping an icy gaze on the intruder of my relationship.

"Yes Naru." She sighed, getting up. The Evil Git burst out laughing at her reply.

"May I ask what is so funny?" I asked acidly.

"You Man! She actually calls you a narcissist to your face?" I was stunned; no-one has ever gotten that reference before. "Never mind, I think I'll go help her."

Mai's POV

Kitai is so dreamy. He's funny, charming, friendly, everything Naru isn't. He kinda reminds me of someone though. I was busy preparing Naru's tea when Kit came through the door.

"Hey, I thought I'd give you a hand." He said. He looked disdainfully at what I was doing. "You know my Mother taught me how to make this amazing apple tea from scratch. Do you want me to teach you?" **(A/N:- I totally made that up!)**

I agreed and about fifteen minutes later we were done. By the time we had gotten back to base Lin and Monk had arrived and John had come down from his room. I set the tea in front of Naru, who's face looked like thunder upon seeing Kitai again, and I settled on one of the sofas.

Naru's POV

Mai came back with my tea and a smug looking Kitai next to her. When she sat on the sofa I could see he was planning on sitting next to her. I quickly gathered things like my tea, notebook and pen and practically threw myself in the space next to her, earning a raised eyebrow from Lin. I moved imperceptibly closer to her and carefully wrapped an arm around her back, hoping that no-one saw me. Sadly everyone did and I soon found myself on the end of a stare of doom from the monk. '_I don't care, I can take him!_' Sighing and shaking my head I cleared my throat and requested Yasuhara tell us his information.

"Okay, so I found out that two hundred years ago two people, a Benjamin Black and a Violet Mountford, died falling down the hill after having an argument with a Thomas White who wasn't ever really heard from again."

"Is that everything?" I asked, rather irritated. The young researcher just nodded his head looking proud of himself until I stopped him.

"I see. Well, I could have told you all the information you have just given. You spent an entire, what, seven chapters in the library and you're telling me this is all you could come up with? Useless, completely useless!" Yasuhara looked crushed, like I had just kicked him somewhere special.

"Monk!" He wailed, running over to the Buddhist. "It's not true! Tell me it's not true!" He begged. "Comfort me!"

"It's all right, it's not true! You're very useful!" The monk replied, awkwardly hugging him.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be talking about the accidents on the hill would you?" The Git asked.

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Well, it's just that I have a friend called James who's been involved with one of those. He's still in hospital as he broke an arm and a leg, but I could get him to talk to you if you want."

* * *

**A/N:- Okay, so this chapter's done! Yeah, I know I got a bit silly, but eh! I enjoyed it!**

**On to my break! Although it saddens me to say this I need to take the next 5 or so weeks off from writing as I need to study hard for a driving theory exam which, last time I took it, I failed! (We can't all be Naru or Gene! Whichever, you choose who can drive!) So, for a while, this will be on hiatus! Now, as a distraction I have put a poll on my profile that I would like you guys to vote on!**

**Please also review, send questions, send suggestions as I will still be checking my emails and would love to hear from you! Until next time, see ya!**

**(Can someone please vote on the poll on my profile? I need the results to be able to continue this in 5 weeks! Also can you please review, it truly would mean a lot to me!)**


	14. Hospital Visit

**A/N:- Okay, I know I said 5 weeks, but screw studying! It's boring! That of course does not mean 'copy me and don't study for school' schoolwork is very important! Also I have had at least 2 of my regulars begging and pleading with me to come back sooner! Well, you win guys! Here I am! So 6 reviews in my short-lived absence, well, that's quite good! 4 votes on my poll :( *Shakes head* I am very disappointed with you all! I asked twice and stressed it was important I'm sure! Luckily I had a way of postponing the result for now but I expect more from you all! I will give you one more week! Now to my thanks! :D**

**SilverMoonForever thank you for your review! (I am glad you found last chapter epic, I hope you enjoy how I incorporated your current idea in this chapter!)  
adanyasophia07 thank you for your review! (I hope I made Naru jealous enough for you in this chapter! The thing with his parents last chapter was quite funny! I hope you enjoy the ending of this chapter! Is my update soon enough for you as you pleaded me to come back?)  
seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I am also proud of my t-shirt with my country's flag on it! I just thought someone should for once get the reference! As you begged me so nicely here is your more! Enjoy!)  
Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (I decided you were right, I shouldn't sweat it, my updates will be slower, but I can still do both! Thanks for the massive amount of encouragement you have given me and I am glad you are enjoying this fic Alex!)  
Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (I am glad I make you laugh so much! I hope you find this chapter equally as amusing and if it kills you at least you'll have a smile on your face! Giggle!) and finally...  
lici910 thank you for your review! (I am so glad Naru was jealous enough for you last chapter and you enjoyed 'the talk' with Luella and Martin! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! I hope your idea is enough in this chapter if not I'll try again next time!)**

**Okay, so, let's see...this is dedicated to SilverMoonForever, lici910 and adanyasophia07 for their ideas and Alexkitkat for just being really chatty and friendly with me! Thanks Alex and thanks for the ideas guys! Keep 'em coming! If anyone doesn't understand something please don't hesitate to PM me and ask, I love chatting to people!**

**Disclaimer:- Do you honestly think I own Ghost Hunt, 'cos I don't!**

* * *

Naru's POV

The monk and the young researcher were busy arguing over who got to watch the base and who had to go monitor the cameras on the hill. They had decided to toss a coin for it whilst Git went off to make a phone call. I felt slightly more relaxed now he wasn't in the room and I think Mai noticed as she snuggled closer to my arm.

"Okay, heads I get to stay in the base, tails you go up the hill." Yasuhara declared sneakily, brandishing a coin between his fingers. Monk obviously didn't notice the wording of the agreement as he hastily nodded and fixed his eyes on the coin. '_Idiots! I think I'll have a little fun with them!_' The young researcher readied himself to toss the coin and I timed my response perfectly. As he was about to flick it with his thumb I cried out.

"No, I'm too young to die!" I made sure my face was still composed as though I hadn't said a word, not that anyone would have noticed as I had used ventriloquism. The two men paused and looked around for the culprit as the voice hadn't sounded like it belonged to anyone in the room. Shrugging, they tried again only for me to shout out the same thing again. I could feel Mai shaking silently with laughter against my arm and I fought to not crack a smile myself. The two men were more perplexed by the strange voice this time, but they tried one last time to toss the coin.

"What part of I'm too young to die don't you two understand? How would you like it if I flicked you?" I questioned in the odd voice. Yasuhara yelped and dropped the coin and they both backed away from it believing it to be the source of the voice. Mai couldn't keep quiet anymore and started snorting with laughter.

"Mai!" Monk chastised, looking like he was wondering what was wrong with her. "What's so funny?" I pinched her a little as a warning to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you." She replied, obviously getting my message.

"How about Ayako watches the base and Monk and Yasu go watch the cameras." I declared as an order rather than a suggestion. The pair grumbled and nodded before heading out of the door and to the car to carry out my order.

The rest of us set off for the hospital after Git made contact with his friend about an interview. The asshole had tried to get my Mai to go with him on his motorbike. I had quickly put a stop to that plan by grabbing Mai by the arm gently but forcefully and dragging her to my car.

When we arrived at the hospital about half an hour later I decided we should visit Masako first so Lin would stop glaring at me. We managed to find the ward she was on and saw Madoka's bright hair marking the exact spot where we would find our fallen colleague.

"Ah Noll, how nice of you to come visit!" The older researcher greeted.

"How is she doing?" I asked after being poked in the back by, I'm assuming, Lin.

"She's alright. She woke up for a few moments earlier; she was still in a lot of pain though so she's been sedated again." Madoka informed. "I have something for you Noll, think of it as homework!" She chirruped excitedly, handing me something in a paper bag. I opened the bag I had just been handed and pulled out its contents. It was two books with black and yellow covers. '_No, she has got to be joking!_' I looked at the titles warily. 'Emotions for Dummies' was printed on the cover of one of them and 'Relationships for Dummies' was printed on the other. '_I am so killing her!_'

"Have fun reading Noll and I will be testing you later!" She declared happily. A nurse came over to inform us that there were too many visitors to Masako's bedside and that some of us would have to leave. Git seemed to jump into action then.

"_We apologize nurse…_"

"_Claire._" The nurse giggled.

"_Claire, we apologize for the amount of visitors to this poor girl's bedside. It's just that as her friends and colleagues we were so worried about her and we thought that a beautiful nurse such as yourself would understand our predicament and maybe just this once turn a blind eye._" He enlightened the nurse who seemed to be rather enthralled by him.

"_Of course, I understand._" She twittered. "_Stay as long as you like._" She then retreated back in the direction she had come from as Git just stretched like it was nothing. '_How the hell did he do that?_'

We all chatted a little while longer, well, except for Lin and myself of course. I am much too intelligent to join in with their pointless chitchat. It was decided after ten minutes that we should go visit Git's invalid friend James for an interview on his accident. Luckily he was just in a different part of the same ward.

Git led us to him, winking at the nurses as he passed their station. '_Freaking flirt! I am much better looking than he is though and I don't entertain such nonsense as random women throwing themselves at me! With the exception of Mai of course!_' Lin, Mai and I followed Git to the bedside of a drowsy looking red haired male who looked to be about the same age as Git and I. John and my parents had opted to stay with Masako and Madoka.

"_Hey J, how're you feeling?_" Git asked.

"_Better now you've brought me somethin' good to look at._" The Sleaze in the bed drawled looking at Mai. '_Oh great, another one! Were these people brought up or dragged up? Don't they know it's rude to ogle women like food?_' I let out a silent sigh and positioned myself closer to my girlfriend.

"_Can we make this quick? I have no desire to spend longer here than I have to._" I spat.

"_Sure, fire away._" James answered, refocusing his attention slightly onto me.

"_Just tell us what happened to you to make you wind up in here._" I huffed, gesturing for Lin to take notes.

"_Well, I was ridin' my bike alon' the top of the hill when the bike just stopped without warnin' makin' me fly over the handlebars and go headfirst down the hill. Doctor says I was lucky I got off with the injuries I did, says I coulda been killed._" He informed. I nodded patiently and turned to leave when he'd finished. I turned back just before continuing to leave.

"_Is there anything else you remember?_" I asked. He just shook his head. "_Please inform Git, I mean Kit, if you do remember anything you think might be helpful._" I instructed as I turned and left noticing the dark expressions on the others faces. '_Whoops, guess I slipped up!_'

"_Sure, it's not like I'm goin' anywhere._" The redhead called after me.

"I can't believe you called Kit that!" Mai yelled at me in the car on the way back. I had already been tutted at by Madoka, had the third degree from my parents, a head shaking from the priest, a frown from Lin and an 'I can't believe that's what you think of me!' from the Git himself. Might as well make it the full set. '_I don't care! I am allowed my own opinions of people!_' I sat silent, focussing on my driving. I was not going to give Mai the satisfaction of a reaction from me. We were just approaching the supermarket we had visited the previous day when I noticed Mai start to fidget out of the corner of my eye. Sighing I broke the silence.

"What is the matter Mai?" I enquired impatiently.

"Uh…I need to go to the supermarket really badly." She informed, fidgeting some more.

"If you need the bathroom you're just going to have to hold it. I am not stopping in a supermarket for you to use their facilities." I told her.

"Um…that's not quite the reason, see there's something I need which I forgot to pack and it's kind of important."

"What is it you need so desperately that I have to go out of my way to get it?" I asked, getting a little irritated.

"I'd rather not say." Mai mumbled.

"Well then, I can't help you." I said. I noticed she started to look upset and I took pity on her. "Is it something you could ask the others for?" She nodded. "And have you?"

"Yes, but they don't have what I need either." Mai said sadly. Sighing, I took the exit to the supermarket.

When we parked I asked her again what it was she required and this time she muttered the product in my ear. I tried not blush and felt as though I'd been tricked. '_Ugh, it's a repeat of yesterday all over again!_'

"Why could you not have asked Mother to do this with you or Madoka or Ayako?" I hissed at her as she dragged me through the aisles of the supermarket. I swear this was worse than my last visit.

"Because I don't know Luella very well, Madoka's busy and Ayako can't speak English or use English money just like me." She replied matter-of-factly. '_Why me though?_' Mai must have been able to read my mind as she immediately answered the question I had asked myself mentally.

"I wasn't going to ask one of the other guys for help as John would be too embarrassed and Kit I again don't know very well. Besides you're supposed to be my boyfriend so get used to it." '_John would be embarrassed so you spare him but you don't care if I'm embarrassed?_' I just sighed and hoped this painful trip would end soon.

"Naru, which aisle are we looking for?" Mai asked. I tilted my head up to see the aisle markers, grabbed her hand and dragged her in the right direction.

"Naru, what does that one say?" '_Oh dear God she wants something specific? What the hell! Can't she just get the first one she sees, like I do? Okay, maybe not in this situation, but you get the idea right?_' I muttered the name in her ear and she just shook her head.

"Not that one. What does that one say Naru?" '_Please kill me!_' I murmured the name I saw in her ear and she again shook her head. We went through another three excruciating brands before she finally nodded and selected the feminine product she was after. '_Yes, she made me look for sanitary towels! There, you happy? I swear this is the worst torture known to man!_'

We paid for the item she wanted, the cashier looking at me like I was going to use them to propose or something, you know the kind of moony eyed look women get when they think someone's sweet. '_Ugh, I need to get out of here! Women are crazy!_' I towed Mai back to the car, praying I would never have to set foot in a supermarket again. Seriously, twice in two days is enough for a lifetime. I took a deep cleansing breath, started the car and continued our drive back to the house.

* * *

**A/N:- Okay, done for now! I don't know when the next update will be, that depends on you guys voting!**

**Please, review, review, review...and suggest stuff, it helps! See ya!**


	15. Dinner and 'The Talk' take 2

**A/N:- ****So, I'm back a little earlier than I thought! Anyway, the poll is still open until Monday so vote people vote! I can't stress that enough! Quickly onto my thanks and then I'm gonna go hide!**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (I'm glad you liked Kit and James! Naru should propose to her there, you're right! Me too! You can never write too much!)  
adanyasophia07 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was funny and I also sympathize with Naru! I hope this chapter also takes away your boredom!)  
ardx thank you for your review! (I can also imagine this happening, but it would be funnier if he did it right in the middle of the supermarket! Thank you also for the awesome chat this week, it has been a real pleasure talking to you!)  
seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I agree with all you have said (There was just too much wonderful stuff to mention!), I think this chapter is slightly worse for Naru though! I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Also thanks for chatting with me and the great idea you gave me for this chapter! It's not the one you previously gave me, that will be next chapter! I hope you enjoy what I've written though!) and finally (for now!)...  
lici910 thank you for your review! (I'm glad last chapter reached your expectations! I like how he's being protective of Mai also! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the advice about it!) I also wish to thank anyone who alerted or favorited, it means a lot! I'm hiding now, KIT! Finish off for me please! *Runs and hides*  
**

**Kitai:- Helloo readers! You may have noticed that Treelow955 is shy this week, you may also have noticed the story rating has gone up to M! This is because, on the advice of lici910, this chapter was deemed a little bit more heated than usual! This means I get to do this without being interrupted by my creator! Helloo ladies who reviewed! *Wink***

**So, I have a list of what I'm supposed to say! Hang on a sec! *Mumble, mumble, mumble!* Okay, although this is now M rated please do not make any M rated suggestions to Treelow955, if you're going to suggest stuff for this fic, as they can and will be swiftly rejected! Treelow955 does however use all suggestions given and gives full credit to their owners! That being said...**

**This chapter is dedicated to seshomaru94 and ardx for their awesome suggestions that made this chapter! It is also dedicated to lici910 for being a good friend with great advice! Thank you ladies! *Wink***

**Treelow955 does not own anything she just worded it! Everything belongs to their respective owners! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mai's POV

Naru didn't talk to me for the rest of the ride back to the house. I guess I couldn't blame him after the two rather awkward shopping trips we'd had. I clutched onto my bag of goodies insisting to myself he deserved it. Okay, so when I made him take our most recent visit to the supermarket I lied to him and said I forgot to pack some, but how else was I supposed to make him stop ignoring me? What he called Kit was rude and unforgiveable, I mean alright he's entitled to have an opinion of someone, but he doesn't need to broadcast it and humiliate them! To be honest I was almost out of them anyway and I probably could have asked Madoka, but this way I get revenge and what I want!

I entered the base to see Luella and Lin mumbling quietly in a corner with each other, Lin looking a little awkward at whatever Luella was saying to him. I crossed the room to talk to Ayako who looked a little frazzled.

"Ayako, is something wrong?" I asked kindly.

"Yes, I have had to sit here for the past three hours listening to those two fools on the hill!" The miko exclaimed.

"Come on, I'm sure it's not that bad." I tried to reassure.

"Oh yeah? You think so, huh? You did not hear some of the topics they came out with! It was disgusting listening to what they were saying!" She practically exploded. I decided to leave her to calm down. I scanned the room looking for Naru. The only people I saw though were Kit and John on one of the sofas chatting, Martin reading a newspaper on the other sofa and Luella and Lin still whispering in their corner. I decided to quickly go and put my purchase away and maybe go and start dinner.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs after visiting my room I smelt something wonderful. I checked my watch as my stomach growled confirming it was indeed time for food. '_I wonder who's cooking though._' I decided to go look in the base rather than look in the logical place of the kitchen. I noticed everyone was still exactly where I'd left them and Naru was still missing. I turned about to go to the kitchen and confirm Naru's whereabouts when the man himself came in bearing a tray full of food. '_Oh my God! Naru can cook?_' Naru set his tray down on the coffee table and I noticed we were two plates of food short. Before I had time to question him about it though he spoke.

"Mai, I would like you to come with me." He requested in his usual brusque manner.

"Why Naru?" I asked, a little worried and a little puzzled.

"Must I explain everything to you? Obviously if we are two plates short that means you and I will be dining elsewhere away from everyone else!" He declared in an 'I'm being patient but only because I think you're stupid' tone.

"Oh, uh…okay Naru." I said following him out of the base. Lin called out to Naru as we left.

"Naru, I have something important to discuss with you after dinner!"

Naru led us towards the kitchen where a beautifully laid table awaited us complete with candles and everything.

"Oh gosh, Naru! You did all this?" He merely nodded and pulled out a chair for me to take a seat. After placing the food he'd prepared in front of me and taking a seat himself we ate in silence for a while.

"Naru, I'm sorry, for what happened in the supermarket, again."

"Mai, although I have worked out that you only did it to get revenge, I am not so petty as to hold a grudge." He informed, fixing his deep blue eyes upon me. '_Oh, I could get lost in those eyes!_'

"Wait, you knew I was just doing it for revenge?"

"Of course Mai, I'm not that stupid! We've only been going out for half a day, why would you want to go buy something so personal with me?"

"I…I…" '_Oh shoot! He figured me out!_'

"The answer, Mai, is you wouldn't! You would ask one of the other women on the team to help you out." He enlightened. We finished our meal, which was excellent I have to say '_Man, Naru should cook more often! He's good!_' and headed back to base. When we got there Lin was waiting for Naru whilst clutching a shopping bag. I swear he was also blushing slightly. He cleared his throat a little and gestured for us to take a seat on one of the sofas whilst he took a seat on the other. Lin looked a little unsurely at Luella, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. '_I have the feeling that whatever comes next is either going to be embarrassing, entertaining or both!_' **(A/N:- I hear ya! Oh gosh I can't believe I'm writing this!)** Lin cleared his throat again and took a small box out of the bag he was holding. '_Oh my God! Are those what I think they are? This is going to be priceless!_'

"Okay, Naru as your guardian I have been informed that it is my duty to educate you on certain aspects of life." Lin said with an 'I really don't want to do this' expression.

"Lin, please don't say what I think you're going to say!" Naru pleaded. '_Is that fear in his eyes? This really will be interesting!_' Lin continued as though Naru hadn't spoken still sporting his 'let's just get this over with' look.

"Now this banana is quite apt enough to represent your…uh…well, your manly goods, I think." He told Naru, producing a rather large one from his bag. '_Whoah! Naru's _that_ big? That's a little worrisome!_' I stared at his lap for a moment and then at his, now rather red, face. I glanced around the room, noticing that everyone's attention was now also on the same spots I had just looked at and on the demonstration Lin was giving.

"That's it! I've heard enough of this! I'm leaving!" Naru declared with embarrassment, standing up and heading for the door. The door Luella was stood in front of with a 'You had better sit your backside back down now before I smack you into the middle of next week' look. Naru visibly blanched at her glare and meekly retook his seat next to me on the sofa. '_Wow, she must be some kind of person to make Naru act like that!_'

"As I was saying…" Lin resumed, clearing his throat again. "…I will now demonstrate how to apply the correct protection for the situation you most likely will find yourself in with Mai." '_Hey, why involve me in this?_'

Lin reached forward a little shakily and picked up the small box he'd set on the table earlier. He removed one of the individually wrapped items from the box and started to carefully tear it open whilst delicately balancing the banana between his knees. I glanced around the people in the room again and noticed that John had swapped with Ayako and there was a slight tint of a blush on the part of his face I could see not facing the monitors. '_Poor John! He must feel so embarrassed having to listen to this!_' Lin continued on with what he was doing narrating his every action and why until he had successfully covered the banana in the…well, in the hmmhmm he had unwrapped earlier.

"Now it's your turn." Lin declared. "Show me what you have learned!" He said, holding out a second banana that he had removed from his bag to Naru, along with a second hmmhmm. I could hear murmured laughter from the others as Naru turned redder and timidly took the items from his guardian. Naru fiddled around with the items for a few minutes until he too had effectively wrapped the banana in its protection.

"There! Are you all satisfied now? If you don't mind, I'm leaving. I need to be alone!" Naru growled, getting up and successfully managing to exit the room this time. I sat for a moment in stunned silence before anger overtook me.

"Was this all your idea Luella? Did you put Lin up to this?" I burst out. Luella merely smiled her motherly Luella smile.

"My son needs to know these things." She explained with her usual chipper attitude.

"So you decided it should be done in front of everyone?" I was starting to really lose my respect for her. Luella shrugged nonchalantly.

"If that's the way it has to be done then yes. Besides you learned something too I hope."

"Oh I learned something alright; I learned what a humongous hypocrite you are! You tell me not to embarrass your son in front of others when I get him to say _one_ humiliating word, but _you_ on the other hand completely mortified him and destroyed him just now with the stunt you pulled!" I yelled. "You should be ashamed to call yourself a mother." I said acidly, stalking out of the room in search of Naru.

"_Well, that was most entertaining!_" I heard Kit's voice declare something in English in a snide tone. I was unconcerned with what he said though. Right now, Naru was more important.

* * *

**Kitai:- Treelow955's still hiding!**

**Please review and tell her what you thought of this! She's feeling really low and ashamed right now for various different reasons and your reviews will really cheer her up and make her day! Also please suggest things you would like to see in this fic! That too would make her smile as she would feel like you're all taking an interest!**

**Until next time dear readers! See ya! *Wink***


	16. Another Possession

**A/N:- So here I am again! I had an awesome response to the last chapter with 8 reviews! 8! How mind blowing! Now before I start thanking people I will say that one of my reviewers gets a mention three times as she reviewed three chapters and I'm too lazy to edit three chapters so I've decided to lump them all in here, hope y'all don't mind! So, thanks to...**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (I'm glad I made your day with the last chapter and I hope this one also makes your day! Although I agree about Naru's age and knowledge again it still didn't stop me from getting this joyful experience a few weeks ago and I'm older than him!)**

**adanyasophia07 thank you for your review! (That was harsh, you're right! Luella did get what she deserved and I sympathize with Naru too! I also am glad you enjoyed my food substitutes for uh...'other things'!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (He does have his Mai, you're right and I hope I did a good job of using her to calm him in this chapter! I think if it were me I'd have died of embarrassment by now too!)**

**ardx thank you for your review! (I'm so glad you enjoyed what I wrote for your suggestion! Sorry about making you laugh so much you couldn't breathe! At least I know I'm writing my humour bits right!)**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I guess I'm glad I made you laugh so much! What Luella did was very wrong and she did deserve a telling off from Mai! I'm glad you liked what I did with your suggestion and doubt I'll be able to look at a banana either!)**

**NoCoolNameHere thank you for your review! (It's a shame I couldn't thank you personally like I do with my other reviewers as your review was awesome and I couldn't stop smiling! It is about time someone put Luella in her place in this fic and your right, no wonder Naru chooses to live elsewhere! Kit is uh...the anti-Naru right now although I think we get a wider perspective on him towards the end of this chapter! I honestly don't know what to say about him, I guess he's like marmite you either love him or hate him! I wouldn't want to be in Lin's shoes either!)**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (Luella did deserve it! I'm glad this makes you laugh so much, although I think this chapter is a little bit more dark than the others but hopefully it will lighten up next chapter!) and finally...**

**Ariana Taniyama thank you for your review of chapter 13! (I'm glad you enjoyed 'the talk' with the Davis's! Kit in this chapter is to make Naru jealous, I think he succeeds! hope you enjoy the things I do, do with Kit!)**

**Ariana Taniyama thank you for your review of chapter 14! (I like the bit with the coin also! There's a bit more Git for you in this chapter after all Naru's narrating! I think I would refuse to go near a shop too now if I were him!)**

**Ariana Taniyama thank you for your review of chapter 15! (I like the bit where Naru makes dinner too! If I were Mai I'd have done the same! I hope you enjoy this chapter!) Thanks also go to favoriters and alerters and anyone who talked to me this week, it all means so much to me!**

**Man, this is turning into a chapter where the A/N is as long as the story!**

**This is dedicated to seshomaru94 for her 2 brilliant ideas that went into making this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:- Not mine, nuff said!**

**Warnings:- Mild-medium language and a violent suggestion somewhere (Well, I find this a bit dark anyway!)**

* * *

Naru's POV

I felt so embarrassed! '_How could Lin do that to me? And Mother!_' I decided to go and cool off in my room. As I was ascending the stairs I heard Mai's raised voice. I couldn't quite catch what she was shouting or at whom. I determined I didn't want to know and continued on to the sanctuary of my room. Upon reaching my destination I opted to read one of the books I'd brought with me on parapsychology. The books Madoka had thrust upon me earlier stared at me tauntingly from my bedside table. '_Emotions and Relationships for Dummies! What kind of moron does she take me for?_'

I heard a soft knock on my door. I recognized it immediately; after all I hear it approximately twenty times a day. I marked the page of my book, got up and opened the door, confirming my suspicions.

"Naru, are you…can I come in?" Mai asked. She was obviously going to ask if I was okay, but I guess she remembered what just happened and changed her question. I shifted in the doorway to make room enough for her to enter. She threw herself down on the bed and sat cross-legged on top of it.

"Come; sit here next to me Naru." She said, patting a small space beside her. Sighing, I gave in and stretched out on the bed next to her. She immediately stretched herself out and cuddled up against me with her head on my chest.

"Hey Naru?" She mumbled as I wrapped an arm around her.

"Hmm?" I was a little wary of what Mai was going to say next, considering the subject of the discussion we'd had downstairs.

"I just thought you should know…" She started. '_Oh God! Here it comes! Some lewd comment about my body!_' "…I think what Luella did was wrong and I made sure to tell her so. I hope you don't mind." She informed, snuggling closer to me. '_Huh, I guess I was wrong!_'

"I don't mind." I replied, relaxing a little.

"Also, are you really the size of that banana?" She added cheekily. I glared at her, not pleased by her new topic of conversation. She hit me lightly and giggled at my expression.

"I was joking! I couldn't help myself when I felt you tense and relax at what I was going to say. I'm not actually interested."

"Good, because you'll never find out!" I retorted a little jokily.

"You don't know that." She responded. "After all Lin and the others seem to think it's inevitable." '_I'm sure they do! It's none of their damn business though!_'

Mai must have sensed my foul mood as the next thing I felt were her lips upon mine. It only took me half a second to respond to her rather calming kiss and I felt at peace for the first time since returning from our trip out. Mai was first to pull away and look deep into my eyes.

"Naru, you can talk to me about how you feel you know. There's no reason for you to keep everything to yourself." She rationalised, settling against me again. '_I know that. Doesn't mean I'm going to though!_' Just then the door flew open and a rather flustered looking John burst in.

"Oh, sorry, Kazuya, Mai!" He apologized, upon seeing us cuddled up.

"What is it John?" I demanded in an icy tone. '_I seriously need to start locking doors if I ever want some privacy and alone time with Mai!_'

"We've got trouble downstairs and we really need you to come help!" The young priest babbled.

"Trouble as in what?" I asked again, starting to lose my patience. I felt Mai covertly pinch me, I'm assuming for my attitude towards the Australian, who looked a little nervous and embarrassed.

"As in Kitai's possessed." John informed, looking at me pleadingly. I sighed and got up, going over to where the priest stood. '_Looks like I have no choice but to go help Git!_' The three of us trailed down the stairs where I could hear Git's raised voice shouting colourful things in English. '_Thank goodness Mai can't understand what he's saying!'_ I felt someone poke me in the back of the head and turned to glare at Mai who was behind me.

"Psst, Naru, what's he saying?" She whispered loudly at me.

"I'm not telling you! It's too coarse for female ears!" I replied.

"I'll show you coarse!" I heard her mumble. '_I'm sure you would too! I still won't tell you what he's saying though!_'

We entered the base to see Father covering Mother's ears from the foul tirade pouring out of Git's mouth and Lin trying to restrain Git from hurting anyone.

I had heard, as we were descending the stairs, Git shouting about letting him kill a female residing within the house. He of course expressed it in much more vivid terms, but I was more concerned as to whom the object of his wrath was. There were, after all, only three females in the house, Mother, Ayako and Mai.

My inner question was answered as 'Git's' eyes landed on Mai and he continued his struggle with Lin with renewed energy.

"_I'll kill you! I'll murder you, you Bitch for what you've done to me!_" He yelled, his intents towards my girlfriend clearly displayed in his furious looking eyes.

"N…Naru, w…why is he looking at me like that?" Mai stuttered, hiding closer behind me.

"I don't know Mai but I think it would be best if you run and lock yourself in a room." I advised her, maintaining eye contact with the possessed teenager in front of us. Immediately she turned and fled the room, 'Git' yelling after her.

"_I'll find you Bitch and when I do you'll pay dearly!_" I silently looked at Lin, knowing he would understand what I wanted to do and he gave a solemn nod in response.

"Ayako I want you to go after Mai, make sure she stays safe. Can you do that?" I asked, still carefully watching 'Git'. I quickly flicked my eyes to her as she too nodded in response and quickly made her way out of the room.

"_You can't protect her from me forever! I'll gut you all!_" 'Git' yelled after the miko, struggling against Lin some more.

"_Sir, could you calm down?_" I asked, finally addressing the possessed problem.

"_Why should I listen to you? You're screwing her aren't you, yes, it's written all over your face. No wonder you want to protect that worthless whore!_" He sneered. Unperturbed, I continued on with my line of questioning.

"_Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?_"

"_Why should I tell you my name?_" He questioned angrily.

"_So that I may address you correctly._" I replied diplomatically, trying to remain calm. He looked as though he was contemplating telling me for a moment before finally giving in to my request.

"_My name is Thomas White. I was killed by that Bitch Violet who you are protecting._" Thomas answered.

"_I assure you Mr White, the young lady we are protecting is not Violet and I also assure you she did not kill you._" I responded. '_I never thought I'd call Mai a lady in a million years!_'

"_Like you'd know!_" He scoffed. _"You weren't there so you don't know._"

"_Do you know how many years it has been since your death Mr White?_" I asked, taking down as much information as possible in my notebook which I had picked up off the coffee table.

"_One._" Was his blunt response.

"_I see. And could you tell me what year it is now?_" I queried, focussing my attention on him. He looked as though he thought I were treating him like a fool and was ready to explode with indignity. "_Just for my records, you understand._" I added quickly, hoping to calm him a little. He sighed, defeated.

"_Eighteen thirty eight._" Thomas replied flatly.

"_Uh-huh. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you have been dead for almost two hundred years._" I informed him.

"_No, that's impossible!_" He declared. "_That Bitch killed me and now I will have my revenge!_" He tried to lunge away from Lin again but he was held too tightly.

"_One last question Mr White. How did you die?_" I asked, watching his reaction carefully. He twitched a little before a cold fury seemed to settle itself over his features.

"_I was stabbed by that whore you're protecting!_" He announced. "_But I will have my revenge, mark my words. You will all suffer!_" He tried to lurch out of Lin's hold unsuccessfully again. Lin altered his grip on the possessed teenager, managing to effectively knock him unconscious.

"John, can you perform an exorcism?" I questioned, turning to the priest. He nodded meekly and stepped forward to do his duty. Once the priest had finished we all sagged onto the sofas, hoping upon Git's awakening we could all breathe a sigh of relief. An hour later the person in question's eyelids fluttered and scrunched up as he emitted a slight moan of pain.

"My god! Who hit me? Point me to them and I'll kill the Bastard!" He growled in Japanese, holding his head. Audible breaths were let out as the success of the exorcism was confirmed.

"I have the feeling he's not gone though." John said to me.

"You're right, he's not!" A girl with long, almost black hair and light amber like hazel eyes said from the doorway, flanked by Mai and Ayako.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked as everyone stared at her looking like they were wondering the same thing.

* * *

**A/N:- So just quickly! Please review and I'm very disappointed only 4 people voted on my poll! Too late now it's closed!**

**Ah, better luck next time maybe! See ya!**


	17. Who Are You?

**A/N:- Hello, hello! I'm back with the next installment! Yay! So before my thanks I have a quick something to say regarding a comment I made last chapter! In one of my thank yous I said that Kit is like marmite! It has been pointed out to me and double checked that not everyone knows what this is so to clarify! Marmite is a disgusting spread made of yeast extract (Sorry all you lovers!) it is common knowledge in England what this is and tastes like! I obviously hate it whereas others love it, I hope this makes my comment make more sense! So to my thank yous...**

**Wildfire.292 thank you for all 4 of your reviews! (All your reviews made my day! Also thank you so much for saying chapter 8 did not offend you as an Australian when I asked, it meant a lot!)**

**Whoever signed their review as 'Guest' thank you for your review! (I guess your puppy eyes did the trick!)**

**Ariana Taniyama thank you for your review! (The first part will have to wait! As for the second part, I hope this answers some of your burning questions!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (Mai and Naru are cute together, I'm not sure if there's much of them in this chapter though!)**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (True to most of that but he was focussed on revenge! I hope the new girl meets your expectations and you like her!) and lastly (For now...I hope! I want more people to review...)...**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (Hon, you already know who it is! I hope she is what you're hoping for though! I'm a Bunny NIBBLE NIBBLE! Giggle!) Thanks obviously also got to favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me this week as it really helped ease my stress!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Celestial Star12 for her massive idea that made Naru's POV, ardx for casting the deciding vote for the poll you guys didn't vote on (I'm still mad about that!) and Wildfire.292 for taking the time and effort to review this 4 times plus some of my other fics, chat with me and answer my silly questions today!**

**Disclaimer:- Kit and Nolie belong to me, Naru's POV doesn't nor do any of the characters from the amazing series that is Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Kitai's POV

I couldn't remember a thing from after dinner. I recall eating what that Jerk Mai's with made and then this sudden chill coming over me. The rest is a complete blank. '_Seriously, why is she even going out with a cold-hearted loser like him? She needs a real man to take care of her!_' I awoke laying spread-eagled on the floor of what these people called 'base'. Why am I still here, I hear you ask? Good question! Well, it's better than being a surrogate father to my adoptive siblings, put it that way. It felt like someone had spent the last hour hammering my skull in and I groaned in pain as I sat up.

"My god! Who hit me? Point me to them and I'll kill the Bastard!" I growled in Japanese, holding my head.

I could hear the Australian fella mumble something barely audible to the Jerk about someone not being gone. I couldn't be sure about it though as my head was still feeling screwy. A female voice I recognized oh so well responded to the comment. '_Why is she here? I didn't think she knew where I was!_'

The Jerk had the audacity to demand to know who she was. Mumbles of agreement came from whoever else was in the room and everyone was staring at her. I didn't need to. I already knew what I'd see if I looked. Her long dark hair falling straight down her back, well, she never did like tying it up. Her eyes would be aflame with hidden fury making them look more amber than usual, like she was on fire from within. Her usually flawless face would be scrunched up into a look of anger upon her seeing me. In short, she would not be pleased!

"My name is Magnolia Gray and I have come to collect _that_!" She said, obviously indicating to me. '_It's at times like these I wish she didn't know Japanese!_' Sighing, I carefully got up from my position on the floor.

"_Kitai Ichirou Phillips, where the hell have you been?_" She asked venomously in English, not realizing that most of the people here could speak it too.

"_Nolie, please calm down!_" I tried in a soothing tone. "_Someone needed a lift up here and I was more than happy to help, that's all._" '_Maybe I shouldn't have added that last bit judging by the, now darker, look on her face!_'

"_Do you two know each other?_" Jerk asked, stepping in between us.

"Yeah, Nolie's my girlfriend!" I replied in Japanese so everyone understood who she was to me. A slightly shocked gasp issued from the Jerk's mouth complete with a look that said 'and you were flirting with mine?' Mai stepped in at this point to try and break us up before a fight started. '_I would have totally smashed his perfect face in too!_'

"Magnolia? Or can I call you Nolie?" She asked.

"Nolie's fine."

"Okay, I'm Mai! Why don't you and Kit sit and calmly talk this out and I'll go make some tea for us all Nolie." Mai suggested.

"Uh…sure, if you don't mind." Nolie responded shyly. '_That's more like it! She's starting to calm down to her normal self! I hate it when she's mad!_' Nolie sat on the sofa furthest from the door and I sat on the other one opposite. Jerk then approached Nolie.

"May I sit here?" He asked in that 'I expect you to say yes and swoon at me' tone he used. Immediately I sent him a glare that said 'back away from the girl and you just might have kids in the future'.

The Jerk had the nerve to glare right back and seat himself next to her anyway. Nolie then blushed. _She blushed!_ That was the last straw! I waited patiently as Mai re-entered the room and placed the tea on the table then I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the seat next to me making her squeal and blush as she landed. '_Okay, so maybe not the smartest move in front of my girlfriend, but he started it!_'

Nolie looked at me and then sighed and rolled her eyes as though she thought I was acting like a petulant five year old. '_I'm so glad she knows I really only have eyes for her! It's not my fault other women seem to do whatever I want!_'

"So you're a medium I take it?" Jerk crooned at her. **(A/N:- I would like to note that Naru is **_**not**_** flirting with Nolie, Kit's just blowing everything out of proportion!)**

"Uh…um…yes, that's right!" Nolie stuttered. She looked a bit uncomfortable at having to talk to people she didn't know.

"Nolie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I had gone and that I made you worry." I apologized, trying to bring her focus back onto me.

"It's alright Kit; you were just being your usual kind self. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." She assured, her focus back on me.

I gestured for her to come over to me and Mai, seeing what I was trying to do, moved out of her seat so Nolie could take it. Nolie looked hesitant at first, as though she still hadn't truly forgiven me, but she got up and switched with Mai after a moment. I carefully wrapped an arm around her when she sat down and I noticed Jerk do the same with Mai. Nolie snuggled closer to me and I could feel her relax into me knowing that I, her safety blanket of sorts, was there. I looked at Mai, who seemed to be studying me intently with a slight frown creasing her brow.

"Is there something wrong Mai?" I asked, focussing my deep blue gaze upon her.

"It's probably just me being silly, but I feel like I know you from somewhere." She replied, still looking perplexed. Nolie stirred at her words and seemed a little panicked before moving away from me and resettling herself against the back of the sofa.

"Kit, can you leave for a while so I may talk to these people in private?" She asked me sweetly. I was a little concerned by this as she doesn't usually ask me to leave her when she's talking to people as she's quite shy. Not one to argue with her though, I got up and left the room wondering what it was she couldn't say to them in my presence.

Naru's POV

So the mysterious girl turned out to be Git's girlfriend. I pity her; I really do, having to put up with _him_! The four of us had gathered on the sofas to chat and try and sort things out. It turned out that this Magnolia Gray, or whatever she wanted to call herself, was a medium. _'Perfect! Just what we need! I hope she doesn't throw herself at me continuously like Miss Hara though!_' After Git had insisted the girls swap seats so that we were sat by our respective partners, I felt Mai tense as I hugged her.

I looked at her only to find she was staring at Git with a confused expression. When Git asked if something was wrong she said she was most likely mistaken but she thought she knew him. I know Mai and I know by now that her instincts are never incorrect. This was confirmed when I saw the new medium visibly panic and pull away from her beau, asking him to leave so she could talk in private with us. He looked worried as he left but respected Miss Gray's wishes nonetheless. The girl in front of us took a deep breath with her eyes closed before opening them again and looking us in the eye.

"What I'm about to tell you all must go no further, do you understand?" I had forgotten that my parents, John, Lin and Ayako were still in the room. We all nodded in agreement.

"Your girlfriend is not mistaken and she should know him, after all he's been the one guiding her in her dreams." Magnolia stated with complete seriousness.

"You can't mean… But that's impossible!" I sputtered, losing my composure for a moment. "If this is some kind of joke I assure you it's not funny and will not be tolerated!" I shouted, glaring at the stoic young woman icily.

"I swear to you, I am telling you the truth, that man is your brother." She insisted sincerely. Mother let out a wail of a sob and had to be held up by Father.

"That cannot be Miss Gray." I hissed. "I observed the retrieval of my brother's body from the lake myself. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave. You have done quite enough damage to my family for one day."

"Could you identify him?" She asked calmly, not moving from her spot on the sofa.

"What?" I spat, trying not to really lose my temper.

"Your brother's body, could you identify him when he was pulled from the lake?" she questioned again.

"Of course not! He was too badly decomposed!" I replied angrily. This girl was really starting to test my patience.

"How could you tell it was him then?"

"From his clothes, I don't know, what are you getting at?" The medium was really starting to confuse me with her questions.

"What if that body wasn't his? What if he didn't die and is the man stood outside the door?"

"Get to the point!" I sighed. All her nonsense was making my head hurt and making Mother more hysterical.

"The body you found was a decoy. Your brother, when he went to Japan for the case he had taken, found out some things he wasn't supposed to know from the ghost haunting the site he was working at." She informed. "The ghost was Kazumi Daisuke; she was a medium like myself only she was also gifted with prophetic dreams like Mai."

"She found out, through these dreams, the identity of a murderer and was quickly silenced permanently by him and his gang. They unfortunately didn't count on your brother finding out this same information from her spirit." Miss Gray continued. "Gene decided to act upon the knowledge so as to avenge her and put her at rest. The news of your brother, however, managed to reach the murderer, who apparently is a very powerful and influential man, and the order was given to terminate him too."

"This, I assume, is when you had that psychometric vision informing you of Gene's demise. What you didn't know, however, is that luckily for your brother, I was quite close by and Kazumi came and informed me of what had happened as she had taken a liking to him and didn't want him to be a victim too." Magnolia told. "A family was at the lake having a midnight picnic at the time **(A/N:- Yeah, I know! It sounds like a weird excuse to be there, but go with it!)** and I quickly sought their help in rescuing your brother. We rushed him to the nearest hospital, Kazumi telling me all the while what had happened in more detail."

"Unfortunately your brother was so severely wounded that he was in a deep coma and even the doctors weren't sure if he'd wake up. The family and I took turns in watching over him and it wasn't until a year ago that he finally came round." She informed.

"The problem is he was so afraid for his loved ones' safety it has caused short-term amnesia. It was decided that, for his own safety, due to the circumstances surrounding his incident he should lay low and stay with the family that helped rescue him. So here we are." Magnolia concluded, finishing her rather lengthy and somewhat unbelievable tale.

"My baby, my poor baby!" Mother wailed.

"Miss Gray, I think that my family and I are going to need some time to process this information. It would be best, I think, if the two of you would leave this house to allow us to think this through alone." I suggested as calmly as possible. My head was swimming with the news this woman had given us. '_My brother is alive! Gene is alive! And he's a complete Git!_'

* * *

**A/N:- So what do you all think?**

**Review and tell me, ask me questions, chat to me, anything, please, I beg you!**


	18. Argument

**A/N:- I'm Back! It has been forever hasn't it? Unless you caught my new fic Painting! Then it maybe isn't so long! So, brilliant news, I took my test and PASSED! Yay! The rest of this A/N is going to be epic as I got 12 reviews! 12! I am really, really pleased! Keep it up! So:-**

**SilverMoonForever thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was good and a total bombshell! Here is the next chapter!)**

**Midnightrose613 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you think it's good and I hope this answers some of the questions brought up last chapter!)**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I'm sorry, I think I confused everyone last chapter! I hope what I've written this time helps clear it up a bit!)**

**Soul Hunt thank you for your review! (I'm glad the title drew you in and like I said you seem to be the only one who got the ROFL pun! Also I'm glad you're liking this so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!)**

**lici910 thank you for you review! (I'm glad you think this is awesome! That means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter lots! By the way I'm going to say 579!)**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (Like I said your opinions are your opinions good or bad! I hope you enjoy this chapter though! I think I managed a tiny Mai/Gene bit for you!)**

**ardx thank you for your review! (I agree, it was confusing! I'm not sure about this one but I hope not! I don't think there's much blowing out of proportion this time but there might be! You think I'm fabulous? Aww, thanks! That really means a lot!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was funny in a way! Here is the update you've been waiting for!)**

**Wilidfire.292 thank you for your review! (Poor Naru indeed! He is a bit! You're welcome and I hope you like this one too!)**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (I love the last sentence too!)**

**Ariana Taniyama thank you for your review! (It was sorta half my plan all along but I wanted to see how many people were of the same mind with a poll! Guess that backfired spectacularly! I'm glad you think the plot twist was good but you honestly should thank Celestial Star12 as it was her idea! I think so too and I love that line!) and finally...**

**NoCoolNameHere thank you for your review! (I'm glad you liked the twist and it surprised you! Again though thank Celestial Star12 as it was her idea! Here is the next update!) Thanks also go to favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me and wished me luck on my test!**

**This chapter is dedicated to lici910 and seshomaru94 for their ideas and chats! You're awesome Ladies!**

**Hope this chapter makes sense!**

**Disclaimer:- Same as before!**

* * *

Naru's POV

Miss Gray looked at me somewhat defeated after I asked her to leave and take Git with her. She seemed as though she was about to comply with my request when the door swung open so violently it practically came off its hinges. '_At the rate we're going we'll have to replace every door in this house and I don't think the SPR budget will cover it!_'

A rather angry looking Git stood in the doorway glaring at me. '_Okay, so maybe I should call him Gene, but I just can't believe it's him! I guess we do look very similar if stood next to each other, maybe the accident altered his features a little! That's probably it and the reason why no-one like myself or Mother and Father really recognized him!_'

"_Nolie are you alright? Did this Jerk hurt you?_" He asked Magnolia in English.

"_I'm fine Kit! Mr Shibuya was just upset with something I had to say to him._" She reasoned in the same language. Git didn't look like he believed a word his girlfriend had said. He came towards me looking as though he wanted to fight.

"You get this straight Jerk, if I find out you have said or done anything to make my girl unhappy I will personally see to it that you are unable to speak or move again!" Git hissed at me, jabbing me in the chest with a finger to emphasize his words. This pissed me off. No-one pokes me!

"I would suggest you back off now before you regret it." I spat with equal venom.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do Pretty Boy? Insult me to death?" He challenged.

"Are you really that big of a Moron?" I asked incredulously.

"At least I'm not some Idiot Scientist who can't even talk to people without insulting them." Git replied hotly. We both paused after this statement was made. A look of confusion crossed his face after his statement. The only person to ever call me Idiot Scientist was Gene. '_Maybe it is him! Maybe he's starting to remember!_'

Git shook his head as though ridding himself of a ridiculous thought. '_No, you aren't wrong! Remember, remember when you called me Idiot Scientist and I called you Stupid Medium!_' He sighed and sat on one of the sofas holding his head. Miss Gray crouched next to him talking to him softly. Mai joined her. My Mai_ joined her _in fawning over that_ Git_!

"Um…" Mai looked at Git's girlfriend for a clue as to what to call him. The medium shook her head as though reading Mai's mind. "…Are you okay?" Mai settled for. Git moaned slightly in reply. '_I take that to mean no! How inarticulate!_'

"What is it? What did you remember?" Magnolia asked gently.

"I don't…I don't know." He whimpered, looking pleadingly at Magnolia.

"It's okay; just tell me what you felt." She soothed.

"I felt…angry and it felt right to call him that, like I've always called him that." Git explained.

"Well, there's a reason for that…" I spoke up. Miss Gray shot me a warning glare. "…That doesn't matter. Never mind, continue." I backed down. '_Hang on! Who the hell does she think she is telling me what I can and can't say to…him! I can't do it; I just can't claim he's my brother! It doesn't feel right!_'

"Do you think you recognize anyone at all?" Magnolia questioned sensitively. Git looked around and shook his head sadly, although I noticed his eyes stopped and looked at me far longer than the others. I had, had enough of tiptoeing around him and his memory problem. Sure I knew the risks of what I was about to say to him, but why should he have all the attention?

"I'm fed up of this." I started.

"_Mr Shibuya I'm warning you don't do this!_" Miss Gray hissed at me in English.

"Naru, no!" Mai joined in.

"Don't do it Naru." Lin chipped in.

"This isn't right Mate." John added.

"Don't be such a child!" Ayako said.

"Son, please don't hurt him like that." Father commented.

"Your Father's right. My poor Baby!" Mother wailed.

"No, I'm not going to step on eggshells around him and watch what I say." I stated. "Kit, your real name is Eugene Phillip Davis, known as Gene, and you are my twin brother. You are a perfect medium and also hold the ability to balance out my PK. Now pull yourself together and stop being such a Git." I finished, noting the stunned faces of everyone in the room.

"Gene's right! You are an impatient Jerk!" Magnolia said.

"Huh? I'm sorry what now?" I asked, confused.

"Let me clear this up for you Baby Brother. I never had amnesia; it was all a test of whether you could keep the secret of my survival, which you failed by the way!" Gene informed, smirking. "By the way Mai, it's lovely to finally get to meet you properly in person with the right name." He added, kissing her hand. '_Seriously, I'm disinfecting that! Brother or not!_'

"Um…yeah, you too." She replied dazedly. Mother rushed over and hugged the life out of him then.

"My Baby! My Precious Baby!" She cried at him and then she slapped him around the back of the head. "Eugene Phillip Davis, don't you ever do that again! If you do you're grounded Young Man!" She scolded. '_Ah, I love you Mother!_'

"Yes Mother, I apologize for worrying you." He replied smoothly. He always did know how to get around her.

"Anyway, where were we? Ah, yes! You are a complete Jerk, Oliver William Davis, and an Idiot Scientist to boot! I can't believe I'm related to you! I wouldn't have you any other way though!" Gene declared.

"Oh yeah? Well, Eugene Phillip Davis, you are a complete Git and a Stupid Medium! I can't believe I have to be related to you either! It's good to have you back Brother!" I retorted. We embraced each other, letting all our feelings out into that one hug and mentally swearing never to do it again! '_It really is good to have my Brother back!_'

* * *

**A/N:- So what does everyone think?**

**Please, please, please tell me! Review, ask questions, chat, anything! See ya next time!**

**By the way, if you see anything that you think you suggested and I didn't mention you in the dedication please do say as I couldn't remember who said what!**


	19. More Camping

**A/N:- I'm back with the next installment! I loved writing this one, I seriously did! Okay, so, 6 reviews! Disappointing, but oh well! So thanks to...**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (I would poke Naru too!)**

**Wildfire.292 thank you for your review! (Thank you! Mm, yeah, maybe! Like I said, it could be a sequel!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (Indeed! Dunno, I'll think about that for a couple chapters time! Here is the update you asked for!)**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I like their fight too! Thanks for saying last chapter was epic, that means a lot to me! Here is the update as promised!)**

**Ariana Taniyama thank you for your review! (True, but like I said, Gene did it for a good reason!) and finally...**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (I was struggling! Naru isn't really! Neither is Gene as they both mentally swore not to do it again! It is cute though!) Thanks also go to favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me this week!**

**Hmm, lets see a dedication, ah, I know, this is for seshomaru94 whose computer problems gave me a necessary kick up the butt to create this chapter and lici910 for being a chatter box with me! Over 370 messages! Wow!**

**Disclaimer:- You should know by now!**

* * *

Yasuhara's POV

So, my favourite toy and I had been _requested_ to monitor the cameras by the Big Boss. I still don't know where that creepy voice came from or why Mai was laughing, but I'll find out, I have ways.

Monk had been sullen throughout the entire car journey. We were now sat outside the tent debating what to eat.

"How about sausages?" I asked.

"Nah, I had some last night with John." Monk replied. "How about I make us some of my famous meat-free burgers? The guys in the band love them." He suggested.

"Sure, why not." I responded, settling back on my elbows to watch him work. An hour later and he presented me with his handiwork, a thick, juicy looking burger. I took a bite as he watched me carefully, looking for my reaction. I decided to wind him up a little.

"Ugh, this is awful! And you say people like this? I'd rather eat grass!" I exclaimed, wrinkling my nose for added effect. In all actuality it was really nice and I would definitely have eaten another one. I watched Monk's face fall at my statement as he was obviously proud of his accomplishment. He looked at me again with suspicion.

"You're joking with me aren't you? Please tell me you're joking." He begged.

"Of course I am. Your burgers are very tasty." I admitted, taking another bite as Monk sighed with relief and plopped himself down next to me with his own food.

"So, what do you think the others did today?" He questioned.

"I think Naru cooked everyone dinner." I replied with mock seriousness. Monk chuckled around his burger at that. "Obviously he and Mai got it on after that, although maybe they got 'the talk' from Lin and decided not to." I continued, making Monk almost choke on the mouthful of food he was chewing.

"Whoah *cough, cough*, you think?" He choked out.

"Of course. Then Naru stormed off like a big baby and Mai went after him. Next that Kit fella got possessed and everyone freaked out because he used foul language." Monk was hanging on my every word looking like he was torn between laughing and disbelief. "He then got knocked out by Lin and some strange girl showed up to claim him. It was then discovered he was the long lost twin of Naru who was thought to be dead but faked it." I said in a mock informational tone. '_I gotta love hidden microphones!_'

"Really?" Monk asked with disbelief.

"Mm-hmm." I hummed, nodding sagely. Monk just shook his head. '_He'll learn, I have ways!_' We washed our dishes and tried to think of something else to do.

"Say, why don't we roast marshmallows and tell ghost stories?" I suggested.

"Considering our jobs, I'd rather not tell ghost stories. Marshmallows sound good though." He replied.

"Fairy stories then, unless you're not man enough." I challenged, knowing what the result would be and hiding a smirk.

"Fine, I accept!" He retorted.

"Great! You start." I insisted, secretly switching the voice recorder on my phone on.

"Okay, Goldilocks and the three bears. Once upon a time there were three bears…" He started. I tried really hard to resist laughing as I opened the marshmallows and got out some skewers to put them on. "…'Someone's been sleeping in my bed and they're still there' squeaked Baby Bear. At that moment Goldilocks awoke and seeing the three angry bears ran out of the house as fast as she could and never returned. The end." Monk finished. I resisted the urge to clap or tell him it had been a joke and continued to roast my marshmallow.

"Your go Kid." He encouraged.

"Ah, you know what I'm rather tired. I think I'll go to bed. Wake me when it's my turn to watch the cameras." I said hastily, getting up and turning to leave.

"I think not." He responded, blocking my escape route. "Not until you have told a story too."

"Argh, fine!" I huffed. "Sleeping Beauty. Once upon a time there lived a King and Queen who longed to have a child…" I began. Monk sat hanging on my every word again. '_Is he actually enjoying telling girly stories?_' "…and the Prince leant down and kissed her. With that the whole castle awoke and celebrations were held. A wedding was quickly arranged and they all lived happily ever after. The end. Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may go and I will wake you when it's your turn." Monk declared, picking out another marshmallow to roast. I retreated into the tent and sighed. '_Who knew telling a story could be such torture!_' I could hear the faint sound of a car arriving and the doors of it slamming followed by mumbled voices outside the tent. I decided to go investigate.

"G'day Yasu. I brought the new mediums up here to scope things out." John informed, gesturing to Kit and a dark haired girl with creepy eyes. "This is Nolie, Kit's girlfriend."

"What a pleasure to meet you!" I said in an over the top charming voice, noting Kit's expression darken.

"Um…yeah, you too." The girl responded shyly.

"Okay, that's enough." Kit growled as I was about to kiss Nolie's hand. "Come on Nolie, we've got work to do." He said, grabbing her hand and stalking off. '_So, that's Naru's brother huh? I can really see the family resemblance when he does that!_

"So, have you guys heard?" John questioned.

"No, heard what?" Monk asked.

"Well, you know Kitai? Apparently that's not even his real name! And guess what, you'll never guess who he's related to." John continued. '_Well I never! A priest that gossips! Didn't see that one coming!_' I stood silently listening, working out the best way to feign shock at the news that was coming.

"Who, who?" Monk begged.

"Well…" John started.

* * *

**A/N:- Okay, done for this time! What did you all think?**

**Please, please, please review and tell me! It would mean so much to me if you did! Until next time! See ya!**


	20. Random Recap 2

**A/N:- Hello readers! It truly has been forever this time (I think!)! I apologize, but life happens and I've been busy! Anyway, on to my thanks...**

**Soul Hunt thank you for your review! (I'm glad you loved the chapter and I liked them telling fairy stories too!)**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (Those are all my favourite bits too! Glad you liked this!)**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (Um...I'm glad I'm your stress reliever? Giggle!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (I feel I have disappointed you last chapter! Hopefully all the Mai/Naru goodness in this will make up for it! At least I think there's some in here!)**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (I'm saying nothing on that! Giggle! I know it was short, I hope this makes up for it! I didn't either until I wrote it! Giggle!)**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you did too! I am also glad you found it funny! I not sure about telling the whole story but maybe a bit more of it would have made the chapter longer! It probably is! Here is your update! You're welcome!) and finally...**

**ardx thank you for your review! (No worries! I'm glad you enjoyed that bit, I also liked it! Here is your more!) Thanks also to any favoriters and alerters!**

**Okay, some notes about this chapter! The opinion parts (The bits where they say 'I liked...' I didn't like...') were written not just by myself but by three of my friends on here too! So lici910 gave me all of Mai's opinions, seshomaru94 gave me all of Gene's opinions and IkutoisSmexy gave me all of Nolie's opinions! I have done all of Naru's opinions plus the inbetween dialogue!**

**My dedication obviously goes to lici910, seshomaru94 and IkutoisSmexy for all their input and effort in this chapter! Thank you so much ladies!**

**Disclaimer:- I own Nolie and the plot, nothing more!**

* * *

Naru:- Gene, Mai and I are back with the random recap and we are joined by our special guest Magnolia or Nolie as you readers know her. Where is Treelow955? Locked safely away somewhere so she can never update this foul monstrosity again!

Me:- *Muffled from the cupboard I'm locked in* I heard that!

Naru:- Quiet in there! Learn your lesson!

Me:- *Still muffled* Let me out! I wanna join in!

Naru:- The answer is no!

Gene:- Dear Brother can you move this along? Nolie and I have 'plans' for later!

Naru:- *Ahem* Okay, you start us off then with chapter eleven.

Nolie:- Um…hang on. Can I um…read it first uh…please?

Gene:- Sure you can Sweetheart! You take all the time you need!

Naru:- Hey, who's directing this session?

Gene:- I would say you, but we both know that's a lie.

Mai:- That's right Naru! I am! I say she gets to read the chapter!

Naru:- Now hold on Mai, that's not for you…

Mai:- *Glares at Naru*

Naru:- On second thoughts, go right ahead and read the chapter Magnolia.

Gene:- *Whispering to Mai* Whoah, how did you train him to obey you like that?

Mai:- *Whispering back* It's the only way he knows he'll get some later!

Gene sniggers.

Naru:- *Clears throat* Anyway, Gene, chapter eleven.

Gene:- Ah, right. I liked Lin's POV most. I didn't like the part where Treelow955 said I suck at my job. I also liked the part in Mother's POV.

Naru:- *Sigh* You would! Mai, your thoughts.

Mai:- Um…I uh…liked the end bit too even if it was a bit heated. Um…can I ask which of you it was? I heard last time we did this that you two kept switching!

Gene:- I confess, it was me again.

Mai:- I see. Well, you have an awesome body Gene.

Nolie glares at Mai. Naru glares at Gene.

Gene:- Uh…thanks, but you should focus on my brother, like now, before he kills me!

Mai:- *Sternly* Naru, kill Gene and I kill you! Anyway, I also liked the bit in Lin's POV and the part where Treelow955 forgot about Yasuhara!

Gene:- That bit was funny!

Naru:- Magnolia, what do you think?

Nolie:- Uh…please call me Nolie. Um…I liked the part where Lin and Ayako were locked in the bathroom. I um…didn't…

Gene:- If I may interrupt for a moment. Nolie, Sweetheart, why are you so hesitant in voicing your opinions?

Nolie:- I…it's your brother, *whispering* I find him intimidating.

Gene:- *Chuckling* Him? He's a big puppy dog and an idiotic jerk of one at that! I wouldn't be scared. His glares are just for show.

Naru:- Are you quite finished flushing my character down the toilet or is there some more you would like to add to complete your work of demeaning me?

Gene:- Ah, sorry Baby Brother! I'm just trying to get her to relax a little.

Mai:- Anyway, you were saying Nolie.

Nolie:- Oh, yes I was. I didn't like Violet's reaction to her death; she seemed very nonchalant about it. Erm…the bit where you were both possessed and kissing and everyone was shocked I think could have been exaggerated a bit more on the reactions side and the end part I thought was a bit fast, but then again I haven't read the story before this chapter.

Gene:- That was excellent Nolie, much more confident! See, he didn't eat you did he?

Nolie:- *Laughs with relief* No, I guess you're right, there's nothing to be scared about!

Gene:- Aww, come here!

Gene and Nolie hug.

Naru:- *Ahem* My turn! I enjoyed the first part of Lin's POV where he and the priestess were locked in the bathroom, but after that I think this chapter went to hell!

I bang on the door of my locked cupboard.

Mai:- Care to say that a bit louder Naru? I don't think Treelow955 quite heard you yelling that!

Naru:- Sarcasm doesn't suit you and besides that's my thing. Moving on, Nolie, chapter 12.

Nolie:- I liked the extra info given in this chapter on how you guys um…well…you know, got together. I am a bit confused by this continual reference to something Naru shouted though; I want to know what it is.

Gene whispers what Naru shouted in Nolie's ear.

Nolie:- *Blushing* N…no way! You really yelled that?

Naru:- *Glaring at Mai* Yes, because _someone_ has a rather rude sense of revenge.

Mai:- Hey, don't blame me! If you had just answered the question at a normal sound level in the first place you wouldn't have yelled it in anger because I kept asking.

Naru:- Whatever! Gene, your thoughts on chapter 12.

Gene:- Hmm, I…liked…you two getting together! That was great!

Naru:- *Sighs* Uh-huh. Mai, your opinion.

Mai:- Well, I liked you being scared of the L-word Naru and also the part where you were frustrated!

Naru:- I can say the L-word!

Mai:- Prove it! Say you love me!

Naru:- Of course I lo…care about you!

Mai:- See? Point proven! Your turn Lover Boy and I LOVE you!

Naru:- Argh! Don't be annoying! Let's see, I didn't like this chapter as my ability to write in Japanese was made fun of, it was a bit too heated and Mother made fun of me at the end.

Gene:- I don't know why you're complaining, I was the one who had to do all the work in this chapter! *Mutters* You and your insistence on not doing anything you deem inappropriate.

Nolie:- It's okay Gene, Kitten. I still love you my Little Kit-Kat.

Nolie hugs Gene.

Naru:- When you two have quite finished!

Mai:- Leave them alone Naru, they're having a moment.

Naru:- Can we just move on to chapter 13? Mai I believe it's your turn to go first.

Mai:- I liked the part where Kit or Gene as we now know him came in and you got really jealous! I also liked the bit with Yasuhara crying to Monk when you said he was useless.

Naru:- Well, he was! Nolie, your thoughts.

Nolie:- I didn't like Gene's Kit persona, he was too flirty, especially when he found out Mai was already taken and he still continued to try and seduce her, I also find him intrusive into your relationship.

Gene:- In my defence I would like to say it was in the script and you are the only girl for me my little Nolie-kins! I would never really go after my brother's girl as he would give me a slow and painful death!

Nolie:- Well, I liked his name. Kitai, that's a nice and interesting name. I also liked Naru being jealous.

Naru:- You did?

Nolie:- *Nodding shyly* Mmhmm! I really liked the rant in your head about Kit's appearance, especially the Sonic the Hedgehog comparison! That was funny.

Naru:- Thanks!

Mai and Gene look at each other and giggle.

Mai & Gene:- AYAKO!

Ayako:- Yes?

Mai:- It happened again.

Gene:- Could you do the honours?

Ayako checks Naru over again.

Ayako:- The problem seems to have gotten worse. You have kept him on his strict diet right?

Mai:- Of course.

Ayako:- Well, has he gotten any compliments lately?

Nolie:- Yes, I just complimented him on being jealous.

Ayako:- Well, I think the treatment this time will have to be a hefty dose of Luella.

Gene:- No! Why?

Ayako:- He seems to have a bad case of stroked ego and only a Mother can cure it.

Naru:- Grr! That's enough! Why do you three insist on making jokes at my expense?

Mai and Ayako:- Sorry Naru!

Gene:-Sorry Noll!

Ayako leaves.

Naru:- Now, Gene, your turn.

Gene:- I liked you being jealous too and I liked our little contest to get close to Mai.

Naru:- I see. My turn! I liked the shower at the start, ranting about *Sigh* _Kit_ in my head and being verbally abusive to Yasuhara at the end. The rest of it was demeaning and pointless rubbish!

Mai:- Even kissing me? I assume it was you finally as I recognized your scent.

Naru:- *Blushing a little* Yes it was me. Gene threw a tantrum and refused saying that now he's a more involved character he wouldn't stand in for me anymore. Anyway, I'm not saying that, anything before my parents show up and after your POV I liked.

Mai:- Ah, I see! That's good to know!

Mai snuggles up to Naru and Naru wraps an arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

Gene:- Aww, you two are just so cute together! *Produces a camera* Let's get a photo, Mother's orders!

Naru:- *Glares at Gene* Do it and die!

Mai:- Naru stop it! Chapter 14, Naru, why don't you go first?

Naru:- Alright. I liked screwing with Yasuhara and Monk using ventriloquism, and mentally insulting _Kit_, the rest of it I found either aggravating, embarrassing or demeaning.

Mai:- Why do you keep saying his name like that?

Naru:- It's not like it's his real one!

Mai:- Yeah, but still, have more respect please.

Naru:- *Mutters* Argh, fine! Detestable Git!

Mai:- *In warning* Naru!

Naru:- Alright, I'll try harder.

Gene:- *Whispering to Mai* Man you've got him trained well!

Mai:- *Whispering back* Thanks!

Naru:- *Ahem* Gene, chapter 14.

Gene:- I liked the bit where you accidently said Git instead of Kit and Mai yelled at you for it.

Naru:- Uh-huh. Nolie, your opinion.

Nolie:- I didn't like James and although I sympathize with you Naru in this chapter I disagree with you dragging Mai about!

Naru:- I was just being protective of her.

Nolie:- That's no excuse! If Gene did that I'd hit him!

Naru:- Point taken. Mai, what did you think of this chapter?

Mai:- I liked the part where you used ventriloquism too, but I want to know what happened to James and Masako as after this chapter we don't hear about them ever again.

Naru:- How should I know and why should I care?

Mai:- *Sigh* You're hopeless!

Naru:- Anyway, chapter 15, Nolie you start.

Nolie:- I didn't like Luella making you have 'the talk'. I liked Mai standing up to Luella and I feel sorry for you again Naru. I also think Kit's comment was rude.

Naru:- At least I have someone's sympathy. Gene, your thoughts.

Gene:- I liked it when you cooked, that was my most favourite part and I actually liked 'the talk', I thought it was hilarious seeing your reaction!

Naru:- Argh, you would! Mai! What did you think? No, don't tell me, you also liked seeing me get embarrassed by Mother!

Mai:- Actually, Naru, I didn't. I thought Luella went too far in this chapter and I'm glad I stuck up for you at the end! I think Luella should apologize to you for doing that!

Naru:- I love you so much right now!

Mai:- Oh my God! You said the L-word!

Naru:- I guess I did.

Mai:- Come here you!

Mai hugs the life out of Naru.

Mai:- Okay, what did you think of this chapter Naru?

Naru:- I hated it! The only bits I liked were having dinner with you and you sticking up for me against Mother at the end Mai!

Mai:- Well, that's something I guess!

Naru:- Anyway, chapter 16, Mai?

Mai:- I liked being there for you, John walking in when we were cuddling and the arrival of Nolie.

Nolie:- Thanks! That's so sweet of you!

Naru:- Nolie, what did you think?

Nolie:- I was glad Mai can't understand English in this chapter as the things Kit was shouting were pretty graphic. I thought Kit's possession was a bit sudden and I found the arrival of me at the end a bit mysterious.

Naru:- I see. Gene, what are your thoughts?

Gene:- I liked the part where I was possessed as I got to scream cuss words! By the way Mai I'm sorry for the things I called you; I really didn't like calling you a whore!

Mai:- You called me a WHAT? I didn't understand a word you said in that scene; you should have just stayed quiet! I can't believe you said something so hurtful to me!

Naru hugs Mai.

Naru:- It's okay Mai! I'm here and if he says it again to you I'll rip his tongue out!

Mai:- Thank you Naru! I would prefer you didn't harm Gene though!

Naru:- *Sigh* Alright, if you insist! It is pretty fun screaming cuss words though, right Brother?

Gene:- It is! What are your opinions of this chapter Noll?

Naru:- I liked cuddling up with you Mai and it was kinda funny but frustrating when John burst in. The part where Kit was possessed and swearing like there was no tomorrow I didn't like and the bit at the end where Magnolia turned up was surprisingly confusing I thought. Chapter 17, Gene you start.

Gene:- I liked your POV on me being Kit, Noll.

Naru:- I see. Nolie, what did you think?

Nolie:- I liked the extra information on Kit's possession and my arrival. I also thought your comeback was a great twist Gene.

Gene:- Thanks! I thought it was great too. *Raises voice slightly* It was all Treelow955's idea.

Me:- *Still muffled in my cupboard* Thanks Gene!

Naru:- Quiet! Mai, your opinion.

Mai:- I liked Kit's POV as I thought it was funny. I also liked your supposed attempt at flirting Naru according to you Gene and I thought the thing about you being Kit, Gene, was a major bombshell!

Naru:- Uh-huh. I didn't like Kit's POV as he blew my actions out of proportion and he called me a jerk.

Gene:- *Mumbling quietly* Well you are!

Naru:- What was that?

Gene:- Nothing Dear Brother! Please continue!

Naru:- I also thought that Kit turning out to be you Gene was a massive twist! Chapter 18, Nolie, your turn.

Nolie:- I liked the fight between you and Gene and I also liked you two hugging.

Gene and Naru:- That is NEVER happening again!

Nolie:- I have a feeling it will if I put a request in with the author! Anyway, I didn't like the fact that Gene's identity was toyed with and kept a secret.

Naru:- I agree. I didn't like that either, but I did enjoy the fight I had with you Brother!

Gene:- Me too Baby Brother! I also enjoyed our fight immensely!

Mai and Nolie:- Ugh, TWINS!

Gene:- You rang?

Naru:- Gene, don't be a moron! Mai, what are your thoughts?

Mai:- I liked you cracking and telling Gene who he really is. I didn't like how Gene's identity was played with either and I think Luella should be mean to you Gene for all the things she's put Naru through. I also liked you being jealous again Naru!

Naru:- Have I ever said I love you, because I really do! *Ahem* Moving on, last chapter, chapter 19, I'll start.

Gene:- Why do you get to start? Why can't one of the girls go first?

Naru:- Because I've rarely gotten to go first.

Gene:- Argh, fine!

Naru:- Okay, so I thought that Monk and Yasuhara were two complete morons. I did however like Monk cooking burgers and that they told fairy stories instead of ghost stories! I didn't like them gossiping with John or the part about Yasu having hidden microphones! Mai, your turn.

Mai:- I liked the part where they told fairy stories too and the part about Monk's burgers. I actually liked the bit about the hidden cameras and them all gossiping though. I thought it was funny!

Naru:- I see. Nolie, what is your opinion?

Nolie:- I was confused by the POV change, but I liked Yasu's hidden mics, Yasu deceiving Monk and the comment at the end where Yasuhara said he could see the family resemblance between Naru and Kit or Gene when Gene got protective of me.

Naru:- Uh-huh. Finally, Gene, your thoughts.

Gene:- I liked them telling fairy stories.

Naru:- That's it?

Gene:- Yep!

Naru :- Okay, fine, you're all free to go now!

Gene:- Cool! Come on Nolie, let's go get some dinner!

Nolie:- Alright, then maybe a movie?

Gene:- Sure Sweetheart!

Naru:- Let us also go Mai! I have plans for you involving a teapot!

Mai:- *Defeated* Oh, Naru! What about Treelow955 though?

Naru:- Leave her, she's better off locked away safely!

Mai:- Don't be mean!

Gene:- *Whispering* Don't worry Mai, Nolie and I plan on breaking her out when you two have gone!

Mai:- *Whispering back* Oh, okay! *In a normal tone* Come on Naru, let's go get you that tea you want!

Mai and Naru leave.

Gene unlocks my cupboard.

Me:- Oh thank you so, so much again Gene! Why is it always you who rescues me?

Gene:- Because I'm awesome! Anyway, I'm not alone this time, Nolie's here too!

Me:- Hi Nolie!

Nolie:- Hi Miss Author Lady!

Gene:- Anyway, Nolie and I have plans so we'll leave you to it! Good luck with not getting caught by Noll again!

Gene and Nolie leave.

Me:- Oh well, at least I'm free now! I hope I get some reviews!

I leave.

* * *

**A/N:- So how did you like it? I hope it was good!**

**Please review and if you do please don't forget to thank the three ladies at the top! See ya!**


	21. Naru and EMOTIONS!

**A/N:- So, I'm back! I am going to be completely unapologetic for my absence as it was truly not my fault, but I am unwilling to discuss my reason for not being back sooner! Those of you whom I discussed the problem with will know what I'm talking about though! Anyway, 1 review in 2 1/2 weeks, very disappointing!**

**seshomaru94 thank you for not only taking the time and effort in working with me on the last chapter but reviewing it also! (It was funny and I enjoyed writing it with you! It seems he is, you're right! I believe you are also correct on that, he did use the L-word twice! I think if he were to be put in the hospital he would go after James and break a few more of his bones for ogling his his girl! I hope this satisfies your craving for more!) Thanks also go to anyone who favorited or alerted!**

**This chapter Naru most likely is OOC, but wouldn't you be?**

**This is dedicated to seshomaru94 for being the only reviewer last chapter and for providing the title for this chapter, lici910 for just being a great friend and xSapphirexRosesxFanx for her idea for this chapter! I hope this satisfies your NaruxMai craving!**

**Disclaimer:- Don't own most of it! Simple as!**

* * *

Mai's POV

So, Kit, I mean Gene…oh, I don't know what I mean anymore! This is so confusing!

Apparently Kitai is Gene undercover who miraculously survived the hit and run which supposedly killed him and he was then rescued by Magnolia from the lake he was dumped in before it was too late, but wound up in a coma for a year. Upon waking it was decided he fake amnesia and stay with the family that helped rescue him. In order to keep his survival a secret he used his Japanese name and assumed the surname of the family he was with to throw people off further. Like I said, confusing!

I was currently watching the two brothers hug it out after their bizarre reunion. It kinda brings a tear to the eye, watching something so emotional. Naru had all kinds of emotions crossing his face. I guess this made him let his guard down considerably. Clearing his throat, he backed away from his other half and tried to regain some of his normal stuck-up composure.

"Now that's settled, I would like for you…uh…" He stuttered to a stop, an unsure look crossing his face again.

"What's wrong Brother?" Gene asked. The words sounded so natural coming out of his mouth, like we'd always heard him call Naru that.

"I'm just not sure what to call you anymore. I feel like I don't know you any longer." Naru admitted quietly.

"Noll, no matter what I'm still and always have been your brother. Call me what you want." The older twin replied reassuringly.

"Okay, Gene I want you and Ms Gray to go meet up with Takigawa and Yasuhara and investigate the hill. Report your findings to me upon your return. John I would like you to go with them, take a car." The younger twin ordered. '_Man he's sexy when he orders people about! Except for me, it's not so great when he orders me about!_'

The trio left and Naru let out a long sigh. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him as comfortingly as possible.

"Naru, are you alright? Do you want to go get some air?" I said quietly in his ear. He gave me a look that said he was about to object as he had to work when I interjected before he could open his mouth. "I'm sure Ayako, Lin and your parents can hold down the fort while we're gone." I flashed him a smile that said 'you know I'm right so just accept defeat for once' and held out a hand to him. Sighing again, he took my offered hand and mumbled to the others that we were going in the garden for some air and would be back in a little while.

It was about 7pm England time so the sun was starting to set creating beautiful patterns in the sky. Back home it would've been about 3 tomorrow morning. '_The new time zone sure has taken some getting used to!_' We settled side by side on the grass, watching the sun disappear and saying nothing. I decided to break the silence between us.

"Naru, is everything okay?"

"Everything is just peachy Mai." He replied with bitterness. I knew he didn't mean to speak to me the way he was doing, he was probably just frustrated and overwhelmed.

"Naru, if you need to cry or shout or whatever just do it; it's why I brought you out here." I said sympathetically, knowing some of what he was probably feeling.

"I'm fine Mai." He spat harshly.

"No, Naru, you're not! I can see it in your eyes even though you're trying to hide it. You're hurting and that's understandable. I just want you to be honest with yourself even if you can't be honest with me about your feelings." Naru let out a shuddering sigh at my words as though defeated by them.

"Why?" He muttered. I could see a tear trying to make a break for it from ones of his eyes.

"Why what, Naru?" I probed gently, trying to get him to open up.

"Why did he have to come back? I had finally accepted he was gone so why?" Naru continued to question, tears finally running freely down his cheeks. I wrapped my arms around him and rested his head on my chest, gently running my fingers through his hair. '_How the hell does he get it so soft and nice smelling?_'

"Naru, do you know how lucky you are to have that kind of second chance?" I asked softly, continuing to stroke his hair. "I would give anything to have my parents walk through the door again, but I know that won't happen. Make the most of this as I have made the most of the new family I have created with you and the others." I advised, soothing him some more as his head slipped into my lap. We stayed like that until his tears had stopped and he was hiccupping from his little outburst of emotion. I rubbed his back gently and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you want to go inside now and have some tea? It's getting kinda chilly out here." I stated, shivering a little. He carefully lifted himself from my lap and shrugged his jacket off, draping it around my shoulders.

"Just a little longer." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Okay Naru, but won't you be cold like that?" I asked, noticing that Naru had only been wearing a shirt under his jacket.

"I'm used to it. Don't tell the others about this, they'd have a field day with the fact I cried." He warned, hugging his knees and smirking a little. It was only a tiny lift of one corner of his mouth, but it showed that he was clearly feeling better for letting it out.

"I wouldn't dream of it Naru. Unlike your Mother I have the common decency to not embarrass others deliberately in front of people." I said smiling back at him.

"I wouldn't say that Mai. You have, on quite a few occasions, embarrassed me by either being unable to keep your mouth shut or taking your revenge upon me too far." Naru informed.

"Ah, yeah, guess you're right. Sorry. I promise I won't tell anyone about this though." I stated firmly, shivering again. "Come on; let's go get that tea I promised you." I said, getting up. Naru gracefully rose from his position on the grass and followed after me. '_Seriously, how the hell does he do that so effortlessly?_' We entered the kitchen and I filled and switched the kettle on; Naru taking a place at the table. I dampened a piece of kitchen paper and held it out to him. He stared at it blankly and lifted an eyebrow.

"It's for the _evidence_." I spoke, emphasizing the last word in case of eavesdroppers. Naru still didn't seem to get what it was for. Leaning in slightly, I gently wiped his cheeks and just under his eyes with the wet tissue. He flinched slightly at the cold, wet contact of the tissue, but didn't move away or insist he do it himself, he just let me get on with my work. The kettle finished boiling and turned itself off with a loud click. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Naru pulled me closer and kissed me with great passion. I dazedly pulled away muttering about making the tea. I quickly searched the cabinets for the items I required, deciding on a spearmint and camomile tea to help soothe Naru's nerves some more. I finished making the two required cups of tea and offered one to my boss, sitting as near to him as possible. He gently grabbed one of my hands and before I knew it we were kissing again, our tea completely forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:- So that's it for this time! Tell me what you think!**

**Reviews, suggestions, whatever are, as always, strongly encouraged! See ya!**


	22. More emotions than information

**A/N:- Hiya! So I'm back with chapter 22! Yay! Half of this is kinda last chapter from Naru's perspective and doesn't contain talking, but I think it's good anyway! Anyway, onto my thanks and then I have a super special announcement! So...**

**JigokuTenshi834 thank you for reviewing chapters 1 and 7! (I hope you have or are enjoying reading this! I didn't hear from you after chapter 7!)**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (Yep, Naru is human and not a robot like we all thought! Glad you think I did a great job!)**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was sweet! Hopefully this too is so sweet the ants would love it! Giggle!)**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (Umm...hm, not sure what to say! I know we discussed it but...um...yeah... Here is more anyway!)**

**thearistocrat thank you for your review! (Glad you liked it! You're welcome!)**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (He did need to! No worries about that and here is the next chapter!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (Yep definitely! Glad you thought it was cute! I hope this is just as cute! Here is the update!) and finally...**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought this had 7x the cuteness! Also I'm glad you loved it and I made you happy! Hopefully this also makes you happy!) Thanks also got to anyone who favorited or alerted! It means a lot, it really does bringing me onto my super special announcement!**

**Last chapter we hit the magical 100th review! Although I know that every reviewer counts and I am really grateful to all who do review I would like to say a massive thank you to Celestial Star12 who was the person who hit this amazing number!**

**THANK YOU CELESTIAL STAR12 FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER!**

**Obviously on this momentous occasion I am dedicating this chapter solely to her! So, here is chapter 22 for you Celestial Star12!**

**Disclaimer:- I own the plot and Nolie, nothing more!**

* * *

Naru's POV

I had sent Gene or Kit or whatever you want to call him up the hill with his girlfriend and the priest. I was really struggling with the fact that Gene had returned. '_It just doesn't make sense. I know I should be grateful, but this is just so…argh, I can't think!_'

I felt Mai's warm arms wrap around me and heard her murmur something about air to me. I looked at her about to object when she continued trying to persuade me with stuff about how the remaining people in the base can look after it for a while. '_I guess my brain does feel a bit scrambled right now and maybe some air would do me good._' I took her offered hand, muttered to the others about going outside and left the base with Mai.

We sat for a while in silence watching the sun set. '_I used to like watching the sun set with Gene. There used to be a hill behind our house that we would sit for hours on in the summer just to watch the sun sink in the sky._' Mai started asking if everything was okay even though she could clearly see it wasn't. I wasn't going to break that easily. I bit out a remark about being fine and hoped she would leave it. She didn't though, not that I expected her to. Mai instead insisted I do something to let out my emotions. I tried the line about being fine again, she wouldn't buy it though and called me a liar in that roundabout way of hers.

It was too much, having someone see through my carefully constructed barriers and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I muttered out a 'why', mainly to myself, Mai seemed to catch it though and gently asked me to elaborate. I was trying not to cry at this point, but her gentle tone and comfort finally made me break. I finally asked the question that had been bugging me in my head out loud about why Gene had come back, allowing my pent up tears to roll down my face. Mai held me, running her fingers through my hair in a soothing manner. I have to admit it felt quite good to be comforted like that. She murmured calming words to me about how lucky I was to get this kind of chance and to make the most of it as she has done with me.

We fell silent after that, my head slipping into her lap as she continued fussing with my hair. She was obviously just allowing me to let it out without making a massive deal out of it. She had said she understood how I felt. I guess she would what with her parents and all. Mai rubbed my back gently when I started hiccupping and suggested we go get tea. I asked to stay out a little longer, draping my coat around her so she wouldn't get too cold since she was already shivering slightly. Ever concerned about others she asked if I would be alright without it. I lied to her and said I'd be fine.

The mood seemed kinda tense after my little outburst so I decided to lighten it with a rare joke at my expense saying the others would go nuts if they found out about this. She tried to say that she wasn't going to be like Mother, but I refuted her claim pointing out the many times she herself has embarrassed me. She admitted that I was right on that and swore that this would remain a secret between us whilst getting up and dusting herself off, insisting we go get tea now.

I got up and followed after her, taking a seat at the table when we reached the kitchen. She had already put the kettle on and was now wetting some tissue. Mai held the damp tissue out to me and when I didn't take it mumbled something about evidence. When I still didn't take it from her she leaned towards me and started gently wiping my cheeks with it. I allowed her as it wasn't like when Mother scrubbed my cheek with a tissue, it was loving and comforting.

We stared at each other for a moment not noticing the kettle had finished before I pulled her into a deep kiss mainly to silently thank her for being there for me. She broke away after a little while mumbling something about tea before she busied herself with preparing our beverages. I had never actually watched her make tea before, I found it to be quite fascinating the way she measured and timed things to make them just right.

She handed me one of the steaming mugs she had made and sat close to me. I grabbed one of her hands, feeling the need for its comfort again. Somehow we ended up in another searing kiss, our tea forgotten for a while. We broke when we needed air and noticed that the temperature of our drinks had dropped dramatically. Mai was about to whisk them away and make fresh ones when I grabbed mine and downed it anyway. I have to say it was quite refreshing cold. She raised an eyebrow at me as though she thought I would never do that in a million years. I smirked at her, a silent challenge issued between us.

She reached for her own mug and put it to her lips, scrunching her face up as she did so. She took a deep breath, paused a moment then silently put the still full cup down in defeat. I picked it up and drank that one too. She made a 'hmph' noise and turned to make some more tea. I could tell she was annoyed at having lost to me at something else so I got up and wrapped my arms around her, murmuring in her ear that no matter whether she wins or loses to me at something I will still love her anyway and she is always a winner to me. Mai turned in my arms at that and kissed me again passionately. A wolf whistle and clapping sounded from the doorway and I looked to see that Gene and Nolie had returned. '_Damn it! Interrupted again! Will I ever get a decent amount of uninterrupted privacy with Mai?_'

"Way to go Brother! Do it again while I go get a camera! We must get a picture of this!" Gene exclaimed after witnessing Mai and I's little scene. I sighed.

"Gene we are not here for your personal entertainment." I growled, breaking my embrace with Mai.

"Aww, Spoilsport!" He whined. Miss Gray, meanwhile, had been stood next to him blushing and looking like she wanted to drag Gene out of the room to give us the privacy we required.

"Just tell me what the two of you found out Gene." I barked, starting to lose my patience with his jovial attitude.

"We felt a very menacing presence on the hill and in the surrounding area." Magnolia filled in, obviously seeing I wasn't in the mood to be toyed with anymore by Gene.

"I see. Did you see anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, we saw you and Mai playing tonsil hockey…" Gene started before being swiftly smacked in the back of the head by his girlfriend.

"Ow! Nolie, what was that for?" He screeched, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him. Magnolia sighed and shook her head.

"For being a complete prat! Seriously Gene, we're trying to discuss a serious topic here and you only want to talk about things that are none of your concern. I think you need to apologise to your brother and his wife, I mean his girlfriend, for your rude comments." Nolie said, blushing at her mistake. Mai and I looked at each other with slight blushes colouring our cheeks at Miss Gray's slip up. Gene then broke the atmosphere that was starting to develop.

"You're right Nolie. I'm sorry Mai and Noll for my comments on your relationship. It was rude of me to make such jokes."

"That's okay Gene. As long as you didn't mean it." Mai forgave. '_It may be okay by you, but I think you're forgiving Gene too easily!_' I decided to stay quiet on the matter.

"Anyway, no we didn't see anything, but the presence we felt was very strong and we both agree it belongs to Thomas White." Magnolia continued, answering my previous question.

"Hm, this is troubling. If he has been behind all of these incidents then we may just be facing one of our toughest spirits yet." I voiced, contemplating the information they'd just given me, well, that Magnolia had just given me. Gene was too busy focussing on my love life.

I decided that everyone could go to bed early as it had been a rather trying day and we needed all the rest we could get judging by the information we were gathering on the spiritual activity. Mai had decided to stay up for a while with me in case I needed anything. She probably also just wanted to spend some quality alone time with me as we always seem to keep being interrupted. Gene and Nolie had decided to stay overnight in the other living room and maybe pick up clean clothes and such from their homes tomorrow.

"Naru, I'm worried about this case." Mai's timid voice spoke. Given what we know I am too, mainly because as usual she seems to be the main target of this ghost. I decided that maybe just this once it would be best to try and relieve her fears.

"Mai, no matter what I will protect you so try not to worry okay." She didn't seem satisfied with my answer so I left the monitors to wrap her in as comforting a hug as I could manage. She relaxed a little so I allowed us to stay like that for a little while. I could feel Mai starting to drift off to sleep in my arms when a sudden burst of giggling from the next room woke her again. We looked at each other realizing the only people in the next room were Gene and Miss Gray. I allowed a sly look to cross my features as we both got up and darted as quietly as possible to the next room, grabbing a camera each as we left. '_Man I love revenge and Gene is going to wish he'd never made jokes about me!_' I gently shoved the slightly open door further open and both Mai and I carefully peeped in.

The sight that greeted our eyes was one of Gene and Nolie kissing so passionately they were obviously completely oblivious to our presence in the room. Immediately we started snapping photos before I finally decided to clear my throat to announce we were there. I can honestly say I've never seen Gene turn redder than in that moment when he realized he was being watched.

"Oh…um…hey, Brother! Fancy seeing you here." He offered weakly.

"Fancy indeed." I smirked knowingly. " Sorry Nolie for intruding but I wish to remind you Gene of Mother's ground rules. No children until twenty-five and always use protection." Mai burst out laughing at the look on Gene's face as I said that before we both exited the room planning with each other what to do with the photos. '_I think I'll share these with Mother and Father and most definitely with Madoka! Oh yes! Revenge, as they say, is sweet!_'

* * *

**A/N:- Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please read and review! See ya!**


	23. Revenge

**A/N:- I am back! Sorry it took a while, I had a difficulty that I have now decided doesn't matter! So 6 reviews! Cool!**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (Yes, yes he is! Mwhahahaha! Oh indeed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**seshomsaru94 thank you for your review! (Naru isn't nearly finished with his revenge! Mwhahahaha! I hope you love this as much as I did creating it!)**

**SilverMoonForever thank you for your review! (Well, you don't have to wait much longer to find the outcome of the pictures my friend! Here is the result!)**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (I am glad you thought the last chapter was awesomesauce! I hope this one is extra awesomesaucy for you!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (Oh exactly! I think there's more childishness in this though! Enjoy!) and finally...**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (He honestly really shouldn't! I hope that this is what you're looking for and sorry it took so long!) Thanks also got to any favoriters, alerters and anyone who chatted with me this week!**

**Okay, a quick note before the dedication! There are another 2 new characters who probably won't really stick around very long, but I thought them necessary for this chapter!**

**So the dedication goes to Naruisawesome for their suggestion that went into this! Again I hope what I've done is okay! I also know that this isn't the first time someone has suggested this to me so it goes to whoever else suggested anything in here, but I was too lazy to go searching through massive conversations and could only remember Naruisawesome suggesting this last week!**

**Disclaimer:- I own the plot and OCs that's it!**

* * *

Gene/Kit's POV

That was totally rude of Noll to just come barging in here like that! Okay, so I intruded on his love life, I get it. He doesn't have to take it so personally though!

Nolie had decided that she'd had enough for one day and had curled up on the opposing sofa in the room and gone to sleep. I personally couldn't blame her, the mood was totally ruined. I stretched out on my own sofa and decided to try and make pictures out of the lumps on the texturized ceiling whilst waiting for sleep to claim me. '_Ooh, a giraffe! That one looks like Noll's face when I caught him kissing Mai! And…that one…looks…like…_'

I awoke the next day to Nolie's insistent shaking of me.

"_Alright, alright, I'm…*Yawn*…up._"

"_Good! That means we can have breakfast and then go get cleaned up at home._" Nolie said slightly too briskly. '_Oh no, when she's like this she's overly embarrassed about something and it's hard to talk to her! Damn that Noll!_'

Breakfast was a mostly silent affair. Noll and Mai kept talking and laughing between themselves, John the priest fella was making small talk with the brash shrine maiden and for some reason Lin and my parents kept casting furtive glances at me and Nolie. I had a bad feeling about that, but I chose to ignore it for now. Getting Nolie talking again was more important to me.

"_So, Nolie, should we visit mine or yours first?_" I asked her, hoping to grab and maintain her attention.

"_Mine would probably be the best bet first; it'll give your parents time to deal with any goings on between Zach and Louise._" She replied. Now I must point out that the parents she is referring to are the surrogate ones I am currently living with who helped rescue me and not Martin and Luella Davis as you might think. Louise and Zach are my surrogate parents' children and as you might guess Zach can be a real handful at times. If you are confused believe me I am even more so!

We finished up our meal and bid a hasty goodbye to those in the room before leaving to go get freshened up at our homes. Nolie was hesitant to get on my bike as we'd already had this conversation numerous times with her parents as they disapproved of her riding on it. I thought a moment before quickly dashing back into the house and grabbing a set of car keys. Sure I knew the risks of taking Noll's car, but what he doesn't know won't hurt me.

We first went to Nolie's house and I exchanged small talk with her parents whilst she showered and got changed. Their eyes had practically popped out of their sockets when we rolled up in Noll's car. Next was my home, lair of the dreaded Zachary Phillips, terror to all who enter.

I tried to make everything as quick as possible so neither Nolie nor I would have to endure him that long however, apparently the torture was to continue as I was informed that I had to look after him and Louise today as our parents had to work. '_This is gonna be fun! Just wait until Noll gets a load of Zach, he'll totally flip in five seconds!_'

The drive back to base was a tedious one. After being informed of where we were going and why, Zach started asking ridiculous questions like '_do ghosts smell like cheese?_' and '_can ghosts change light bulbs?_'. I seriously had no idea where he was getting these questions from, only that they were completely pointless and very distracting. Thankfully Nolie had called Mai ahead and informed her that we were bringing Louise and Trouble, I mean Zach, so she was waiting for us when we arrived ready to entertain them as much as possible. Okay, so Louise isn't a problem and could probably rival Noll in reading a book silently for hours. Zach on the other hand…

Just as Mai had led the hyper ten-year old and silent fourteen-year old away to find something to do Lin insisted Nolie and I accompany him and my parents to the other room. '_Huh, I wonder what this is all about._'

Naru's POV

Mai and I had shared the photos of Gene we'd taken with my parents before he'd gotten up. I knew what the outcome would be and wasn't proved wrong when they immediately cornered Lin to discuss their course of action on this matter.

After Gene and Magnolia had entered for breakfast Mai and I quietly surmised the outcome of my parent's plan laughing at some of the more ridiculous thoughts we'd had. Gene looked rather edgy and looked around everyone with suspicion before engaging in a quiet conversation with Miss Gray. They quickly got up and left after finishing, bidding us all goodbye. I heard someone rush back in and then out of the front door again, but paid it no mind.

I decided to run a few errands as there were some things I needed to go buy _without_ Mai such as shower gel and razors. Well, I'd had enough of _her_ shopping trips, especially as they made me forget things I needed to get for myself. I looked for my car keys and found them to be missing. '_That Git! He took my car! He is going to pay and pay dearly for this!_' I decided to take Lin's van instead, with his permission of course, and elected to visit more local shops than the large supermarket. I was done within an hour and quickly made it back to the house plotting my further revenge against Gene all the while.

A couple of hours later Mai's phone rang and she informed me it was Nolie, that they were on their way back and that they were bringing Gene's surrogate siblings with them. '_Great, just what I need, kids running around the place!_'

Mai went to meet them at the front door and came back with a boy with thick blonde spikes and dark chocolate eyes and a girl with long waist length hair and the same colourings as her brother following her.

"This is Zach and this is Louise." She said pointing at them in turn. I made a noise of acknowledgement before concentrating on the file I was holding.

"_So, this is a haunted house. It doesn't look haunted to me._" The boy spoke.

"_Zach, don't be rude!_" The girl admonished. The boy just shrugged it off though.

"_May I ask how old you two are?_' I enquired, giving them my full attention now.

"_I'm fourteen and he's ten._" Louise replied.

"_So, are you Japanese like Kit?_" Zach asked in his rather nosy manner again.

"_Yes, we are. Although, I was brought up in England._" I answered warily. There was something about this child that put you on your guard. The girl, Louise, had an 'oh no, please don't!' look on her face which intrigued me slightly as though this has happened before.

"_Great!_" '_That was said with way too much enthusiasm. What is he going to do or do I not want to know?_'

"_Sir, I really recommend you don't hear whatever my brother is about to say._" Louise said pleadingly.

"_I was raised as both English and Japanese; I doubt anything he says will shock me!_" I replied coolly, willing to hear the boy out. She looked at me with a 'can't say I didn't warn you!' look before seeming as though she was bracing herself for what was to come.

"Ladies with smelly shoes. Your faces are like trumpets. How about we get on down and eat dog poo tonight?" He looked pleased with his accomplishment. I don't know what he thought he said, but what he actually said made Mai burst out laughing and made me just feel queasy.

"I think I was just proven wrong by a ten-year old." I muttered and the girl giggled slightly.

"_He does that. He thinks he's really clever just stringing words together, but he doesn't realize that a lot of what he is saying is nasty sounding nonsense._" Louise said matter-of-factly. Zach had obviously not been paying attention to a word we were saying as he continued on with his being nosy, although he had luckily decided to switch back to English.

"_So, how old are you then?_" He asked, looking at Mai and I. Mai stared blankly at him so I spoke up for the two of us.

"_I am seventeen and she is sixteen._"

"_So, who's in charge then?_" He questioned. I was about to answer his newest irritating and pointless question when a loud male yell sounded from the next room. '_And so it begins._' A smirk crossed my face at the knowledge of what was going on.

"No, I don't wanna sit here and listen to this!" The voice shouted. Obviously Gene's.

"Eugene Phillip Davis, get your ass back here!" Mother's stern voice commanded. Mai started snorting with laughter at the commotion.

"No and you can't make me!" Gene's voice sounded again, this time closer than before.

"Well, at least she doesn't show favouritism." Mai commented as the door burst open to reveal a rather flustered looking Gene.

"Please, you've gotta hide me! Mother's gone crazy!" He begged. I contemplated for a second whether to bail him out or not before calling out Gene's whereabouts to Lin and our parents. Lin appeared with a small half protected carrot and proceeded to grab Gene by his ear and drag him back to the other room.

When I raised an eyebrow at the carrot all Lin said was 'What? They ran out of bananas.' before towing a glowering Gene away. Mai was now laughing so hard at the situation tears were running down her face. Zach looked like he didn't quite understand what was going on, but could probably guess and Louise looked completely dumbstruck at what just happened.

"_Sir, that was really mean._" The girl stated after overcoming her shock.

"_Yeah well, I think he had it coming personally. I'll teach him not to mess with me._" I replied in a slightly venomous tone.

"_Do you know him well then?_" Louise asked with curiosity.

"_You could say that however, I am not at liberty to discuss our connection with each other._" I said. The boy seemed to have finally worked out what was going on in the next room as he started prancing around chanting '_Kit's got cooties, Kit's got cooties!_' before being smacked around the head by his sister and told to sit down and shut up. Mai continued laughing at the goings on of the ten-year old as he started making faces at Louise as soon as she had turned her back to him.

Zach started whining he was bored ten minutes later and I looked at Mai, who had now calmed down from her laughing fit, trying to communicate that I wanted her to shut the damn kid up for five minutes. Miraculously she found a deck of cards so they could play quietly whilst I reviewed some more notes on the case. Louise was translating what was being said between them and was doing quite a good job of it too I thought. The peace didn't last long though as Zach decided to suggest strip poker as their next game. Immediately both females made an uproar about it, especially after Louise told Mai what the boy had said. The commotion, however, was broken up by the appearance of Nolie at the base door looking agitated.

"Mr Shibuya, come quick! It's Kit!" Was all she said before fainting.

* * *

**A/N:- Okay, so, how was it? Be honest!**

**Read, review, suggest stuff, be random, I don't mind! See ya!**


	24. You did WHAT?

**A/N:- Hiya folks! I'm back with the next installment! This time there were 7 reviews! Wow! So...**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (I like Zach too! I don't think he's quite so good in this chapter but oh well... I hope you like Gene in this chapter! Please enjoy)**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought last chapter was awesomeness and I hope you think this one is too! I think I must come up with a few more revenge plans!)**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (No worries! I do too, they can be hilarious! I'm glad you think my work is great and I hope you think this is great too!)**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (I like the comment about the banana and the carrot too! Even now it makes me laugh!)**

**PhoenixNimbus.292 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you think it's good and I'm glad Kit is growing on you!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (Yay, Mai and Naru! Here is your update!) and finally...**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (I'm glad you found last chapter hilarious and I hope this chapter is funny too! Agreed about poor Lin! Hope you enjoy this chapter!) Thanks also got to any favoriters and alerters and any one who chatted with me! Actually, no, thanks go to everyone as I recently discovered that this story has been seen more than 10,000 times! So I thank all for sticking with me on this!**

**Okay, this week's dedications go to seshomaru94 for her suggestion regarding Gene/Kit...whatever and Naruisawesome for the suggestion regarding Zach and for having long conversations with me this week!**

**Disclaimer:- The usual!**

* * *

Naru's POV

I sighed and strolled over to the doorway where the now unconscious medium lay. I gently scooped her up off the floor and lay her on one of the sofas. '_I wonder what kind of trouble he's gotten into now._' I let out a growl of irritation at how well timed the trouble always seems to be. Turning to Mai and the two blonde siblings, I ordered them to look after the base and the fallen medium whilst I went to the next room to investigate the problem. The boy had a look in his eyes that I didn't quite like, but I decided to go investigate the second danger magnet first.

As if you couldn't already tell I'm referring to Gene. He was always getting into trouble when we were little. From falling down in random places to being possessed, he seriously is like a male Mai.

I walked into the room mentally sighing and making sure I looked like I didn't want to be there so that someone would hopefully hurry up and tell me the problem with my brother this time. What I saw almost made me burst out laughing. Almost. I was expecting something along the lines of 'Gene's possessed again.' and what I got was the most hilarious and satisfying scene ever.

Gene was laid out on one of the sofas, obviously having passed out for some reason, and Mother was sat next to him mopping up a nosebleed he seemed to have had.

"Ah, Noll, I'm glad you're here! Could you look after your brother? Your father, Lin and I have somewhere we need to go." Mother informed me in her usual cheery manner.

"Alright, but first could you elaborate on what has happened to him?" I asked slightly begrudgingly. It's not that I didn't want to look after him, okay maybe it is, it's just that I'd have rather been in the other room keeping an eye on Mai and the sneaky ten-year old I'd left with her. Okay, so his sister was also there as well as Magnolia, but it still doesn't make me feel any less suspicious of that kid's motives.

"Well, don't tell Gene I told you this, but when Lin got about halfway through his speech on 'intimate relationships' your brother suddenly had a nosebleed and passed out. That Nolie girl went to find you and I haven't seen her since."

"I see. Miss Gray also passed out upon relaying to me that Gene was in trouble so she is resting next door." I told Mother.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you don't mind we really need to get going." Mother said, standing and handing me the tissue she'd been dabbing Gene's nose with.

My parents and Lin left and I sat down on the sofa to wait for Gene to regain consciousness. I heard a small groan and a cough a few minutes later and I turned slightly to see Gene's eyes flutter open.

"I see you're awake. Congratulations on your failure as a man!" I stated, smirking at Gene who was now scowling.

"And just _what_ do you mean by _that?_" Gene asked, shifting into a sitting position.

"I'm talking about your inability to handle a simple talk." Gene started glaring at me after I said that. '_Is that really what my face looks like when I glare at people? No wonder nobody but Mai argues with me! Then again she's too dense not to._'

"Says the guy who couldn't tell a girl he liked her or tell another guy to back off when they were obviously flirting with said girl." He spat.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I am able to control myself enough to sit through an entire talk without passing out! At what exact part in the process that was being explained did you have that nosebleed? Oh, let me guess, you didn't even make it to some of the better parts!" I snorted, unable to believe he was trying to lecture me on my failings when he'd just managed one of the biggest and most idiotic things in the world, fainting at a simple talk on 'intimate relationships'.

"Like you did any better." Gene snapped.

"Actually I did. You wouldn't know that though as you were possessed at the time." I stated.

"Whatever!" He huffed.

I heard shouting coming from the next room and decided to return to my Mai and find out what was going on this time. I stopped just outside the door so I could listen in on what was being said to gain a better perspective on the situation. What I heard angered me to the core.

"_Zachary Phillips I can't believe you would do such a thing! How dare you!_" Magnolia's voice shouted. I'm guessing she too had recovered then. I had never heard her shout before and never wanted to again as she sounded furious. '_I wonder what that kid did._'

"_I don't see what the big deal is…_" Zach began before being cut off by the livid medium.

"_You don't see what the big deal is? Well, let's start with the fact that she is six years older than you…_" Magnolia stated. '_Six years older? The only person in that room that is six years older than him is…NO! I am not having this!_" Miss Gray was still speaking. "_...She doesn't understand a word you are saying and if her boyfriend finds out you are toast!_"

"_Oh, he is more than toast!_" I growled, bursting into the room. "_He is dead!_" Mai was sat on one of the sofas looking slightly traumatised with the fourteen-year old comforting her. Upon seeing me enter, she ran to me and buried her face in my chest whilst I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her. I glared at the boy with full force.

"What did he do?" I asked Magnolia in a seething tone.

"He decided it would be fun to hit on Mai and well, she obviously didn't know what he wanted and by the time Louise told her it was too late, he'd tried to kiss her." The medium informed.

"Naru it's okay, don't." Mai tried, knowing the fate that had just befallen the child.

"No Mai, it's not. _You, come here _now!" I ordered. Zach looked terrified to say the least. He slowly made his way towards us. "_How dare you even think about messing with this young lady! Not only are your actions rude they are not going to be tolerated. Mai is mine and what you did has made me extremely angry. I suggest you not only apologize to Mai for causing her such embarrassment but you apologize to me also for even trying that!_"

"_Yes Sir. I'm sorry Sir for hitting on Mai, it was wrong of me._" He whimpered.

"_And what about saying sorry to Mai?_" I suggested, my glare still present.

"_Um…I don't know how to as she doesn't understand English and I…um…I don't know how to say that in Japanese._" Zach mumbled. I decided to take pity on the boy a little and tell him what to say. Mai hadn't really been paying attention as we had been talking in nothing but English, instead she had been busy snuggling her head next to my chest.

"Mai come sit on the sofa with me, Zach has something he'd like to say to you." We both sat on the sofa and I had Zach stand between us so I could whisper in his ear what he needed to say.

"_Okay Zach, repeat after me. _Mai, I am very sorry…" I whispered in his ear in Japanese. He repeated what I had said to him whilst looking at Mai. "…for what I did. I did not mean to cause you embarrassment and I won't do it again. _Now bow to her to show your sincerity._" Zach completed what I had told him to say and did as he was told by bowing. Mai giggled a little.

"That's alright and thank you for the apology." Mai said returning Zach's bow a little awkwardly due to her seated position.

"_What did she say? I think I caught a thank you, but what was the rest?_" The boy asked returning to his usual hyper self.

"_She said that it's okay and she thanks you for the apology._" I answered. Gene appeared in the doorway at that moment.

"So here's where you ran off to." He said. He then must have seen that Zach looked like he'd gotten in trouble for something as he sighed. "What was it this time?" Gene makes it sound like this is a natural everyday occurrence.

"This Brat decided to hit on Mai." I informed him.

"Oh did he now? _Zach, I warned you not to get up to anything on the way here and now I find out you did exactly that. I swear, I can't take my eyes off you for five minutes can I?_" Gene snarled. I have never seen him this angry before, well, except maybe that one time he stepped in when someone was being bullied at school. "_Get over here! You're coming with me to make some tea as an additional apology to these two._" Zach trailed over to Gene morosely and was then towed out of the room by said person.

"_Um…Louise, why don't you and I…check out the garden, yeah, that's it why don't we check out the garden?_" Magnolia suggested to the blonde teen. She obviously wanted Mai and I to have a little time alone before the other two came back with our tea. Louise looked like she got the hint as she nodded vigorously and practically ran out the door with Miss Gray following. Mai snuggled up to me.

"You know Naru, that was really sweet of you to help Zach." She stated. I let out a grunt as it wasn't like I wanted to help him he was just unable to apologise properly so I took it upon myself to make sure he could and did. I guess Mai realized she wasn't going to get much more than that out of me on the subject so she changed it.

"What was the problem with Gene?" Mai asked. A smirk crossed my features, remembering the cause of the original emergency. "Ooh, this looks like it'll be interesting." Mai commented seeing my expression. "Please do tell as I am all ears."

"Oh, I think you're more than ears Mai." I said slyly, wondering if she would get what I meant. She apparently did as she smacked my chest lightly.

"And you think I'm crude." She declared, settling her head back in its original spot on my shoulder. I chuckled a little and she looked up at me a little stunned.

"What, have you never heard a guy laugh before?" I asked. She shook her head, less in the 'no' sense and more in the 'never mind' sense.

"You were going to tell me about what was wrong with Gene." Mai prompted.

"Oh yeah, well, what happened was…"

* * *

**A/N:- So, what does everyone think?**

**Please review and tell me! Until next time! See ya!**


	25. Dream 2

**A/N:- Heya, I'm back! I got 7 reviews this time! Yay! So...**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (Um...right! Anyway, I hope I cleared the comment thing up for you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**thearistocrat thank you for your review! (I found your comments valuable and again I apologize that you didn't enjoy the last chapter and though it was a bit OTT! I hope this chapter is more to your liking!)**

**PhoenixNimbus.292 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was awesome and you like Gene/Kit now!)**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (He sure did! Hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you found this funny and thought it was awesomeness! Yep, Naru probably is! Here is the update!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (I hope there is enough NaruxMai in this chapter for you!) and finally...**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought last chapter was perfect! She really should! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!) Thanks also go to any favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me this week!**

**I can't quite remember who I need to dedicate this to as I know some of it was part of a suggestion I once got so this is dedicated to whomever suggested something about twins in Mai's POV!**

**The speech key is reversed for most of Mai's POV! Again, ask questions if confused!**

**Disclaimer:- I own the plot, Nolie, Zach, Louise and technically Kit/Gene! I own nothing else though!**

* * *

Naru's POV

Mai had curled up on my lap at some point during the explanation of Gene's problem and was now fast asleep. I sighed, resigned to being unable to move for a while and hoping someone would come in so I could at least have a file to read. I could hear two sets of footsteps approaching the base and the usual amount of complaining coming from the miko as they drew nearer.

Miss Matsuzaki and John entered the base carrying an unconscious Gene between them and placing him on the opposing sofa.

"I don't see why I had to help carry him; it's completely ruined my nails." The priestess moaned, examining her pristine hands.

"What happened?" I asked, looking from my comatose brother to the shrine maiden and priest.

"Well, we were outside enjoying the scenery with Nolie and Louise whilst seeing if we could sense anything nearby when this blonde kid, Zach I think his name was, ran up to us saying his big brother had collapsed and he needed to be brought here." John filled in. '_Oh, I guess Mai's having one of _those_ dreams._'

"He didn't exactly put it like that. He said that Kit needs taking to the place with the angry man and giggly lady." Miss Matsuzaki corrected. "I still don't see why I had to help do it though."

"Nolie and Louise decided to oversee something the kid had to do in Kit's stead." John replied diplomatically.

"Argh, whatever!" The miko huffed, exiting the room. John looked at me sheepishly and obviously noticing I had my hands full settled himself next to the monitors just as Zach and the two females entered.

"_What was that Old Lady's problem?_" The boy asked, putting his tea tray down on the table. '_I have the feeling that if Takigawa were here he and Zach would get on really well._'

"_She's always like that. I wouldn't worry about it._" I informed. "_Go get that file over there for me._" I instructed the ten-year old. He gave me a look that clearly said 'and why should I listen to you?' so I glared back, frightening the kid into doing as ordered.

Magnolia had gently lifted Gene a little so she could put his head in her lap when she sat down on his sofa. She was now gently running her fingers through his hair, obviously knowing that there wasn't anything much she could do, but wanting to let him know she was there anyway. I tightened one of my arms around Mai a little in my own gesture of reassurance as I picked up where I had left off reading in my file. I heard the front door open and close and a cheery voice call out.

"Children, I'm back! Did you miss me?" Madoka then breezed into the base with her usual flair and I looked at her feeling confused, but not showing it. My glance at her had obviously said 'what the hell are you doing here?' as she then elaborated on the reason for her presence.

"Luella has taken over watching Masako whilst Lin and Martin conduct interviews at the hospital. Also they informed me that one of you Little Boys hadn't completed Lin's relationship crash course so I have come to help with that." Madoka looked like she took a little too much pleasure in saying that. I smirked and pointed across the room, where a pale female medium was clutching an unconscious male one.

"Unfortunately at the moment he is otherwise occupied as you can see, but I'm sure he'd be delighted to listen to what you have to say when he wakes up. In fact I'll make sure of it." I informed. I smirked a little as I went back to my file, occasionally checking on Mai when she murmured in her sleep. '_Yes, I'll definitely make sure he listens._'

Mai's POV

_I was having one of _those_ dreams again. I looked around for Gene. '_Then again, given his current circumstances maybe he won't show._' I was proven wrong when he ran up to me waving. He was the spitting image of Naru again, dressed in black with his usual 'who cares' hairstyle. I didn't say anything, but I must have given him some kind of look as he felt the need to explain._

"_Just think of this as my work clothes. I don't want to be dressed like this either, trust me, but I'm unable to change my outfit so we'll just have to work with this." He said slightly bitterly. I put a hand on his arm to quiet him._

"_It's alright. I was just a little surprised given that you dress so differently when you aren't here. You know, you two really don't look alike in the waking world, I mean sure you look related, but here it's hard to tell you apart as you really look like Naru when you dress like that." I informed. Gene gave me an unsure look before shaking his head and switching to business mode._

"_Anyway, what I have to show you Mai may be quite distressing, are you prepared for what you are about to see?" I nodded my head and braced myself as the scene changed around us. Gene gently took my hand and I felt comforted that he was there. I also felt reassured by an unknown presence that felt close but was not a part of the plane Gene and I were in. I shrugged and focussed my attention on what was about to happen knowing Naru would want details upon my waking._

_The same evil man I had seen in my previous dream was walking down a dimly lit road. He kept checking around as though he was afraid of being followed before walking up to a house and knocking hurriedly. The door was opened by a woman, I couldn't see her very clearly though. I decided to get closer to try and make her out a bit better. Gene looked apprehensive about my actions, but he decided to allow himself to be tugged along. The woman looked familiar somehow; I just couldn't quite place where I had seen her yet. She invited the man in with a false looking smile, casting her eyes around for any witnesses after he had entered._

_The scene changed again to a comfortable looking living room, no wait it was the very same room we were currently sat in. It was decorated differently, but it was still the same room, and I presume house, that we were currently occupying, no mistake about that. The man seemed a little shocked at the woman's appearance now that he could see her better in the more brightly lit room. They started talking. I looked to Gene for translation, but like before he just indicated to keep watching. The discussion seemed to be getting pretty heated and the woman seemed very angry towards the man._

_The man crossed the room towards her and took her hands in his. She immediately seemed to calm at this gesture, but there was still a dangerous look in her eyes. The man then embraced her, pulling her as close as possible. I could still sense something off within the scene, especially with the woman. The man began kissing the woman, who allowed his advances and even seemed to return them. Things started getting more heated in a passionate way then and Gene moved behind me, placing his free hand over my eyes and murmuring in my ear not to worry as I wasn't missing much, but Naru would never forgive him if he allowed me to see what was currently going on._

_Soon enough, when it was apparent to all they had finished their 'activities', Gene removed his hand from my eyes and I glanced at him. He looked somewhat stunned, let's put it that way, and he was trying to hide the trickle of blood exiting his nose. '_Man, that bad huh? And here I thought Victorians were prudes!_' I decided to focus my attention back on the scene in front of me instead of keeping it on the embarrassed twin next to me. '_The embarrassed twin next to me? Hang on, that's it! This woman and the woman from the hill, they're twins!_'_

_I came to this realization as the woman in front of me drew a very sharp looking knife from behind her back and smirked evilly down at the man she'd just had relations with. The man seemed to stir just as the woman plunged the knife straight into his heart; a look of terror etched on his face as he breathed his last and finally succumbed to his end._

_The woman wiped off whatever blood had spattered on her before looking disdainfully at the corpse now decorating her living room. She murmured something and proceeded to attempt to move the body from the room. Quickly the woman realized that this was a bit of an impossible task and so fetched an axe from outside to break the job down as it were. Soon her task was accomplished leaving not only her, but the room also, a bloody mess. I turned away unable to watch any longer and Gene held me in understanding. The scene faded and Gene murmured it was time to wake up before shivering._

"_Is something wrong Gene?" I asked. He frowned a little and shrugged._

"_I just had the strangest feeling I shouldn't wake up." He said, shivering again._

"_Hmm, why?" I questioned, looking at him with concern._

"_I don't know, but usually I only get this feeling when Madoka is plotting something." Gene informed._

"_I'm sure it's not that bad. Come on; let's wake up before someone gets concerned." I insisted._

"_You're probably right." He agreed, chuckling at his nervousness. We both relaxed, allowing ourselves to be drawn back to our bodies._

I slowly opened my eyes to Naru smirking down at me with a file in his hand.

"Have a productive sleep?" He asked and I nodded snuggling closer to him to try and rid myself of the creeped out feeling the dream had left me with. Naru looked at me patiently as though waiting for something. Immediately I launched into a retelling of what happened and Naru nodded along as he listened. A groan came from across the room and I looked to see Gene get up off Nolie's lap and rub his head a little.

"What happened, where's Zach?" He asked, stretching like a cat.

"You were helping Mai and don't worry Louise and I made sure Zach carried out his punishment." Nolie informed him.

"Ah, I see, okay." He said. At the confused looks of me and Naru, Nolie elaborated.

"He doesn't remember what he shows you as he is just there to guide you. He only remembers who and what you are to him."

"He's lucky then." I grumbled before I noticed Madoka sitting in a corner grinning.

"Ah, you're awake. Perfect!" She declared.

* * *

**A/N:- Well? How was it? I hope it's good!**

**Review and tell me, pretty please! See ya!**


	26. Let's talk

**A/N:- Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but I was struck down with the cursed writers block! Anyway, so 7 reviews, nice!**

**Purple Dragon Ranger thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was good and you are enjoying it! Please enjoy the next chapter!)**

**yukiiii-chan thank you for your review! (I'm happy to know you think this story is great and it makes you die with laughter! Please enjoy this chapter!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (He is, but to be fair Kit/Gene hasn't exactly been wonderful towards Naru either! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!)**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (You couldn't ask for more eh?! Well, tough you will get more! Here is Madoka's lesson, enjoy!)**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (Yes, you are right, even though you gave him a name change! Let's protect his identity! Giggle! Glad you thought the twin thing was awesome! I hope you enjoy this just as much!)**

**PhoenixNimbus.292 thank you for your review! (I'm happy you thought it was great! I hope this is just as great!) and finally...**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (Yes, yes it is! Mwahahaha! Well, I'm sure you know vaguely what will happen so don't feel too sorry for him! Glad you loved it and hope you love this just as much!) Thanks also go to any favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me!**

**The dedication this time goes to Naruisawesome for her equally awesome ideas that went into this! I really couldn't have thought of some of this without you!**

**Disclaimer:- I only own any OCs that is it!**

* * *

Kit/Gene's POV

"Ah, you're awake. Perfect!" I heard Madoka's voice declare from the other side of the room. '_Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have woken up!_' You may ask why I thought this, well the truth of the matter is that I remember every awful second of the visions I show Mai, but I tell Nolie that I don't and make like I don't so that she doesn't worry any more than she should. Yeah I know I should maybe be more truthful with her, but would you want to tell someone you saw a person get hacked into little bits after they'd done something steamy? I don't, so I lie.

Madoka had that look she gets when she's plotting to embarrass either myself or Noll. '_Man, I don't like the looks of this. She's starting to creep me out!_'

"Now I can finally start my lesson." She declared cheerfully. '_Lesson? No, please tell me she doesn't mean…!_'

"Well, I think I'm going to leave you two to it. Come on Mai, Nolie; let's go have tea in the kitchen." Noll announced with an evil glint in his eyes, confirming my suspicions about the topic of Madoka's lesson.

"I don't know where you think you're going Oliver William Davis, but you can sit your butt back down right now because you aren't going anywhere. Ladies you are excused from this." Madoka informed. I mentally cheered as I saw Noll go paler than normal as he slumped back down on the sofa. The two girls left with apologetic smiles along with anyone else in the room who weren't Noll, myself or Madoka.

"Now, let's begin." Madoka chirped joyfully, rubbing her hands together. '_Uh-oh!_'

Nolie's POV

Mai, myself and the others left the room so the twin boys could get their 'education'. I looked unsurely at Mai, not knowing what to do now. She looked back at me with a reassuring smile.

"Say, why don't we go have that tea Naru suggested in the kitchen, it'll give us the chance to have a chat and get to know each other better." Mai proposed. I nodded meekly and followed after her to the kitchen.

"What type of tea do you prefer?" She asked. "Naru has this thing about certain teas at certain times and he can be very picky so I thought I'd ask before making an assumption." She informed. I almost laughed at that, he sounds almost like Kit.

"I don't really have a preference; I usually drink regular black tea with milk and sugar." I told her.

"Ah, well we don't really drink that back in Japan; Naru has said he doesn't really like it." '_Strangely enough, Kit doesn't like black tea either!_'

"Say, have you ever tried gunpowder tea? It's this amazing green tea from China that has a slightly sweet taste to it. Lin brought some back after one of his regular visits to his family." Mai enlightened. '_Lin's Chinese? I had no idea; I thought he was Japanese like everyone else._'

"I guess you didn't know about Lin's heritage." She said, smiling knowingly. "He can be kinda quiet on the subject unless you really get to know him." Mai had started making our tea and I found it really fascinating to watch. Her actions were so sure and confident, like she had done this millions of times before.

"So tell me a bit about yourself Nolie. I'd like to get to know the person who saved my boyfriend's brother and is now dating him." Mai stated lightly, as though trying to relax the mood a little. I smiled wistfully at her efforts and thought about what to say to this constantly cheery young woman.

Kit/Gene's POV

"Alright, I'm sure you both know what this is about." Madoka stated cheerily. "So before we begin I have a mission for you two Little Boys. Naru, you're going to need this." She handed him a rubber glove to put on. He stared at it confused so Madoka urged him to just wear it and not ask questions.

"Now, I want you two to go around the house and shake hands with everyone including each other. Naru, you must use the hand the glove is on. Off you go!" She declared clapping her hands. '_Well, best to get this over with! I don't know what this is all about though._' I offered a hand to Noll who begrudgingly shook it and then I moved off the sofa and held the hand out to Madoka who also shook it. Noll was still sat on the sofa with a sour look on his face.

"Oliver William Davis get your ass moving before I come over there and move it for you!" Madoka snapped. I shuddered and exited the room in search of more people to shake hands with.

I tracked down the priest, the miko, Louise and Zach first, convincing them all to help me complete my assignment, some as begrudgingly as Noll and some just rather unsure as to why I had to do this. Noll had somehow been following me closely and we both ended up at the kitchen door to get our last two targets to shake our hands. We stopped when we heard them talking.

Nolie's POV

Mai had somehow managed to get me to really open up to her whilst we were drinking our tea. I had started out reluctantly answering any questions she asked me. It's not that I didn't like her, far from it; she's a very likeable person. I just have issues from when people have pretended to be friendly towards me before. Kit has been my only true friend so far, but maybe just maybe I could come to call Mai a friend in time also.

Every time she made a comment she reminded me of Kit, whether it was because she commented about Naru or she just said what she felt when I told her something. She had even gotten a few laughs out of me.

"…So, he said 'I'm sorry, there's only enough room in my mirror for me.'. Of course, we all burst out laughing at that as Ayako had been well and truly shot down." Mai had just finished regaling me with the tale of her first case with Naru and how they met. It was kinda sweet how she seemed to be the only one to see through his carefully executed façade and the only one to believe in him when it mattered most.

"So, other than the fact you practically rescued Gene, how did you guys get together?" She asked. I let out a gentle smile as the memories came flooding back.

"We met again at school. After he had awoken and had been offered a place to stay in England by his new family he enrolled at my school. I was getting picked on and it was just getting nasty when he showed up and protected me. A gang of girls had me surrounded you see and he just called out 'Nolie, is that you?'. All the girls around me immediately focussed their attention on him and started drooling that a hot guy had just shown up. He then started walking over to me and the other girls kept trying to get his attention, but he just ignored them only focussing on me. When he reached me he saw all the other girls glaring at me so he did the most unthinkable and wonderful thing ever, he kissed me passionately, then fixed the other girls with a glare saying that if anyone so much as dares to even look at me funny they would have him to answer to female or not. He then walked me away from the stunned group holding my hand." Mai's face had lit up by the time I'd finished retelling my tale of my first kiss.

"Oh my gosh, that is so sweet! It's not like Naru would ever do that for me." She sighed. "He can be such an Egotistical Jerk sometimes!"

"Welcome to the club Sister! Do you know what Kit did after that little scene? He openly _winked_ at every other girl he passed. It's like he was saying 'Look how handsome I am!' Seriously, way to confuse a girl!" I grumbled.

"Yeah, but I bet Gene doesn't seem to keep forgetting his manners when you do something for him." Mai chipped in.

"You must be joking! It'll be a hot day in the Antarctic before I finally get a please or thank you from Kit. He seems to just assume he has the right to get what he wants from me without giving anything in return."

"Ugh, I know that feeling! Twenty times _a day_ I go into that Narcissist's office to drop off his precious tea and not once do I get any acknowledgement for the hard work I put in to making it…" Mai was cut off in the middle of her rant by a cool voice coming from the doorway.

"I pay your wages Mai, is that not enough acknowledgement? Do you honestly think I would pay you for something I didn't feel you'd worked hard on?" Naru asked, a pissed off look on his face that matched the one on Kit's.

"No, Naru, you wouldn't." Mai admitted.

"And Nolie, do you honestly think I would use you? Do you think I would go for any of those trampy girls at our school when I have you to look at?" Kit added.

"No Kit." I muttered in embarrassment at having been caught badmouthing him.

"Exactly!" The twin boys declared.

"Now as punishment you must shake our hands." Kit declared mischievously as though he had some ulterior motive behind the punishment. Naru just nodded silently before striding over to Mai and holding out his gloved hand for her to take. She timidly took it and shook before he came and stood in front of me holding out the same hand. I too shook his hand gently as Kit shook Mai's and then also came and shook mine. The two boys left as Mai and I stared at each other and shrugged at their weird display before going back to comparing notes on them.

Kit/Gene's POV

We had finally completed our task and we made our way back to the base where Madoka was waiting for us. '_Nolie thinks I'm using her! I can't believe she would say that!_' Noll seemed to be thinking the same thing as I was regarding what Mai had said about him. We made it back to the base and plonked ourselves back down on one of the sofas.

"Ah, I see that you're back!" Madoka exclaimed with what appeared to be delight. "Now Naru, please give the glove back to me." She held out her hand as he gave her the requested item.

"Madoka, would you mind telling us what that was all about?" I asked. She turned to me with a gleeful look in her eyes. '_And now I wish I hadn't asked!_'

"Okay, you both shook hands with everyone I assume." We nodded. "Alright, Gene I regret to inform you that as you shook hands with Zach you now have an STI."

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Calm down, it's not for real." Madoka giggled. "The purpose of the little mission I sent you two on was to show you just how easy it is to have sex. Naru, as you were wearing the glove you had protection on when you did it. Gene, you went around unprotected so you got something nasty as a result."

"Yeah, but it's not like I knew that." I complained quietly.

"Oh hush! If I'd have told you the purpose neither of you would have done as asked." She rebutted. '_I guess she has a point, I wouldn't have done that if I'd been told what it was about!_'

"Can we just get on with this and not prolong the embarrassment?" Noll asked acidly.

"What's to be embarrassed about? It's a perfectly natural process in life." She replied frankly. '_At least when Lin tried he had more tact._'

"Next she'll start discussing positions." I whispered daringly in Noll's ear. He blushed a little and coughed to hide his discomfort.

"Eugene Phillip Davis, if you don't take this more seriously then I will!" Madoka declared loudly. '_Nuts, she heard me!_' I crossed my arms and started sulking as she went on with her long and very in detail lecture. '_Seriously, how can Noll just sit there? It's like he's not even listening! Hang on, he isn't listening! That cheater, I'll show him!_'

"Miss, oh Miss, Noll isn't listening Miss." I stated.

"Gene, stop acting like a petulant five-year old, of course he's…NARU! Wake up this instant!"

"I'll exorcise that ghost for you! Huh? Wha…? Is it over yet?"

Madoka sighed and shook her head at us.

"I give up! If you two get in trouble because you refused to listen don't blame me because I tried." She left the room mumbling something about seeing if Mai had any spare tea made. I turned to Noll who returned my gaze steadily, both of us silently acknowledging that we'd won.

* * *

**A/N:- Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! See...**

**Kit/Gene:- Hold it!**

**Me:- Huh? Why?**

**Nolie:- We have something special to say to you. Go on Naru!**

**Naru:- Why me? I am too smart to stoop to doing this!**

**Kit/Gene:- Because you're her favorite character!**

**Naru:- *Sigh* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TREELOW955! There, happy?**

**Me:- Aw, that's so sweet of you, but you guys didn't have to do this!**

**Nolie:- Yes we did, but there's more!**

**Me:- *Raises an eyebrow* More?**

**Kit/Gene:- Come on in guys!**

**Zach comes in holding roses and Louise comes in with a cake followed by the rest of the Ghost Hunt cast.**

**Everyone starts singing Happy Birthday!**

**Me:- Aw, I think I'm going to enjoy my birthday with these guys! See ya next time!**


	27. What you deserve

**A/N:- Hey folks! Long time, no...um...well, you get the idea! So 6 reviews, cool! First of all, thank you to anyone who gave me birthday messages as they really brightened an otherwise awful day! Don't ask!**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you loved it and yes, yes it was! Well, your wish is my command, here is the answer! Enjoy!)**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (Well, at least I have learnt something new off you regarding that! Enjoy this chapter!)**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (I'm glad you loved various parts of the last chapter even if we seem to be turning into Mai and Nolie ourselves!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (Well, I hope you love the double trouble in this chapter as much as last chapter! I know I do!)**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (I'm glad you loved Madoka's lesson, especially as you know where it comes from, and Mai and Nolie getting caught! I hope you enjoy this just as much!) and finally...**

**PhoenixNimbus.292 thank you for your review! (I'm glad you loved the chapter!) Thanks also go to any favoriters and alerters and anyone who chatted with me!**

**Dedication this time goes to seshomaru94 and Your. My. Superman for their wonderful ideas for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:- I own very little! Just Nolie, part of Kit/Gene and any obscure memories used in conjunction with those who gave me ideas!**

* * *

Naru's POV

Gene and I had finally managed to get rid of Madoka and her dreaded speech on sex. '_Honestly, how does shaking people's hands equate to such an intimate act? That woman has her head screwed on wrong I think!_' Gene turned to me with slight worry in his eyes.

"Noll, I've been thinking." '_Oh dear, this isn't good. He's been thinking!_' "It's about what the girls said about us…"

"Gene, it doesn't matter what the girls said about us, we put them straight and that's all that matters." I interrupted, trying to shut down this conversation before he got any crazy ideas.

"But what if they were right about how we treat them? I think that maybe they do deserve some kind of acknowledgement to show them how much we care about them." Gene persisted.

"And what would you have us do hmm? Take up everyone's suggestion of doing them?" I replied with irritation that he wasn't going to drop the subject. Gene blushed at the thought before shaking his head.

"No, I don't mean anything that extreme. I was thinking of us maybe taking them out on a trip or something and then maybe to dinner." Gene said by way of explanation as to the direction of his thoughts.

"I see. And when and where do you suppose we take this hypothetical trip of yours?" I asked. Gene smirked then and I knew I had played right into his trap as usual.

"I have a few ideas." He said mysteriously. "Also, no time like the present." He informed with joy.

"However, if you haven't noticed I have work to do and all the interruptions are not helping."

"Pssh, you can work tomorrow, the girls now are important." Gene said dismissively. I glared at him, but as per usual he ignored it and dragged me off the sofa.

"Uh…you're not going to go looking like that are you?" He asked, gesturing to my usual black shirt and trousers outfit. I raised an eyebrow at him as I saw nothing wrong with my attire. Besides, it's pretty much the only type of clothing I brought with me.

Gene sighed and, instead of dragging me in the direction of the kitchen where the girls could still be heard chattering and laughing with each other, dragged me in the direction of the second living room where he had stashed a holdall with some of his possessions.

He let go of me and eyed me for a second before rummaging around in his bag and pulling out a t-shirt and pair of worn looking jeans and thrusting them out towards me.

"Put these on." He commanded before going back to rummaging in his bag and muttering. "We'll have to do something about your hair too, it's way too formal."

I looked at him stunned before dropping his offering of clothes and crossing my arms in protest. '_There is no way I am going to become his personal Barbie doll for him to dress up as he pleases. I am happy with what I am wearing thank you very much!_'

Gene gave me a hard threatening stare that communicated to me that if I didn't do as he says voluntarily he would accomplish it by force. '_When did he start becoming so aggressive? He's never given me that look before. He usually just backs off if I don't want to do something._' He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I'm used to going through this process with Zach, only he starts out with no clothes." He informed. "Could you maybe just do as I want without fuss please?" He asked. I sighed and retrieved the clothes from where I'd dropped them on the floor. '_I guess it won't hurt to look different for one afternoon._' I stared at him trying to get him to leave so I could redress.

"Dude, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before. Just hurry it up." He said, firmly rooting himself to the spot he was stood in. I let out an irritated growl as I proceeded to strip myself of my shirt. As I removed the cloth from my upper body and grabbed the t-shirt Gene had given me I saw him gawping at me with something akin to envy in his eyes.

"Man, how do you get so toned?" He asked with awe.

"Running after Mai to keep her out of trouble does that for me." I responded dryly, pulling the fresh t-shirt over my head. My trousers went next and I awkwardly buttoned up the jeans around my waist that felt a little too tight in certain areas.

"Don't tuck the shirt in; are you trying to look stupid?" Gene said, grabbing the shirt I'd just neatly tucked in and yanking it back out again, smoothing the fabric down around my hips over my jeans instead. "That's better, you look almost human now! Let's quickly do your hair and then we can go get the girls."

He grabbed a pot he'd earlier removed from his bag and took a large dollop of something out of it, rubbing it between his hands. I tried to resist the urge to back away screaming as he approached me and gestured for me to turn with my back to him. I felt his hands roughly moving over my head and pulled a face. He must have felt the muscles in my head move as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's only hair gel Noll, it washes out quite easily." A few moments later he announced he was done with me and asked if I wanted to see what he had done. I nodded and he quickly guided me to the bathroom, shoving me in front of the mirror. I stared at my reflection and Gene's efforts.

My hair wasn't as spiked as his; he'd arranged it so that it looked spiked yet shaggy at the back and had smoothed my fringe over to one side so it only covered one eye instead of both. To be honest it looked…good and with the outfit he'd made me borrow it made me look a bit more like we were actually twins. Gene made an irritated noise and dragged me out of the bathroom before I could get any deeper into admiring my wonderful self.

Before we entered the kitchen to collect the girls Gene murmured to me to keep quiet about our plan as he wanted us to surprise the two women.

Mai's POV

Since our rather weird and rude interruption by the two male twins, Nolie and I had continued to compare notes on them, but with a lot more care in case we were caught again. Madoka had also joined us, swearing blindly that she didn't know how we put up with them as they are a complete nightmare. We just patted her hands sympathetically and plied her with tea to calm her.

A while later we heard shuffling and whispering coming from behind the closed kitchen door and immediately ceased our current conversation on how Madoka should have made her lesson harsher as they really deserved it. Gene opened the door and entered followed by a rather dishy looking dark haired guy in jeans and a t-shirt…hang on, THAT'S NARU! '_Whoah, he is gorgeous dressed like that and his hair…! I am so glad he's mine! I am so not letting _that_ go!_' Gene strolled casually over to Nolie and held his hand out for her to take. She did so immediately as Naru did the same to me and, like Nolie, I didn't hesitate in taking his hand as he pulled me to my feet and away from the table.

"You two ladies are coming with us." Gene declared, gazing lovingly at Nolie before guiding her out towards where Naru's car and his own motorbike were parked. Naru followed with me silently and we came to a stop by Naru's car which he unlocked. He then opened the rear door for me as Gene did the same for Nolie before they got into their own seats in the front. Nolie glanced at me with slight panic in her eyes so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The boys couldn't do anything bad to us after all, could they?

The two were jabbering away in a language that neither I nor Nolie, it seems, knew as we drove along. We turned off somewhere on the other side of a wooded road and pulled into a deserted car park. Naru looked irritated as Gene just kinda shrugged at the lack of popularity and mumbled something to Naru. Naru responded and gestured for everyone to get out.

It was a bit cold here and I wished I had a coat to put on. Miraculously Gene produced the required outerwear after convincing Naru to open the boot of his car. Naru and Gene had matching light jackets whilst Nolie and I had slightly thicker coats to put on. Gene went over to a booth and paid for our entrance into this attraction the two had taken me and Nolie to.

We soon discovered it was some kind of animal park where you were allowed to actually feed the animals. Now this sounds great until you realize that it is extremely muddy and slippery and quite a few of the animals seem to be out to get you. Both Nolie and I ended up slipping over face first in the mud trying to get away from a flock of geese, Gene laughing heartily at our misfortune and Naru smirking as per usual. We both glared at them as we tried to get up.

This incident was then followed by ravenous deer trying to eat Nolie and I alive, clothes first! Naru had to put the one trying to eat me in a headlock and Gene had to do the same to the one chomping on Nolie's top. In the end Naru and Gene decided to end this disastrous trip by guiding both me and a rather miserable Nolie back to the car.

Nolie and I were immediately driven back to the house to change our clothes whilst Naru and Gene waited impatiently for us. We were then guided back into the car and driven in the opposite direction to before. This time when we stopped it was in the car park of a rather grand looking building with a picture outside. Nolie didn't seem to think too much of this and I wondered why.

"It's called a pub Mai; it's a place for socialization in England." Naru informed me as he passed. '_Oh okay! Pub, what funny words this culture use!_'

I entered the building after Naru and saw it was quite cosy inside with plenty of tables and chairs to sit on. Gene ushered me and Nolie to sit down somewhere and we chose a table next to a window with an awesome view of the hill we were working on.

The two males brought over four glasses of cola between them and claimed they had already ordered some food for us to eat. I was a little annoyed at this as I would have preferred to choose for myself what I wanted to eat, but Naru pointed out that I couldn't read English, he wasn't going to read the menu aloud to me and it was easier this way and to just accept it and not complain.

A smiley lady brought our food over when it was ready and Naru prompted me to just nod when she said something to us. Apparently Naru and Gene had decided on a chicken and bacon salad for everyone as it was fast and simple. After eating Gene announced he needed to go to the restroom and upon his return he whispered something to Naru who also suddenly declared his need for the toilet. After that the two boys kept getting up to use the loo every few minutes, going for longer stints each time until eventually they both were gone and didn't return.

Now unless they both suddenly developed a bladder problem at the same time there should be no need for this behaviour. Confused, Nolie and I decided to go investigate. We soon found the cause of their disappearance. There was apparently a second room in which was mounted a large flat screen television on the wall and upon the television was the source of Naru and Gene's desertion, English football!

The two of them were in the front row cheering and hollering at the television completely oblivious to our presence. Well, Nolie and I soon put a stop to that. We collected our drinks from the other room and, upon returning to where Naru and Gene were, upended their contents all over the pair. Fully satisfied with our accomplishment we then left arm in arm to find a bus to take us back to the house, leaving the now drenched boys to their own devices.

"See? I told you the gel washes right out." I heard Gene say to a now normally haired Naru as we departed.

* * *

**A/N:- Well, that's it for this time! Hope everyone enjoyed this!**

**Please review, suggest stuff, ask questions, whatever! It really cheers me up! See ya!**


	28. Lessons

**A/N:- Hi all! I'm back! *Gets pelted with rotten vegetables by the Ghost Hunt cast***

**Okay, I deserved that! I disappeared and wish to offer my sincerest apologies to everyone, but I have been very busy and honestly didn't mean to just abandon you all! I don't think this chapter is particularly good or up to my usual standards but... Anyway, 10 reviews! Awesome!**

**seshomaru94 thank you for your review! (I know! Well, I hope this satisfies you! Enjoy!)**

**SilverMoonForever thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was funny! Well, you never know, he might! Please enjoy!)**

**Celestial Star12 thank you for your review! (Hmm, that is difficult! I think they were trying to be sweet, it just backfired on them! I hope you enjoy!)**

**Alexkitkat thank you for your review! (Yep, but I have the feeling at least one of them will learn! Right on Sister! Hopefully this meets your expectations of what should happen!)**

**Purple Dragon Ranger thank you for your review! (I'm glad you thought it was funny! Poor Naru and Gene indeed! Please enjoy this chapter!)**

**PhoenixNimbus.292 thank you for your review! (Majorly! I'll say! Glad you loved the chapter! Please enjoy this one!)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you for your review! (Indeed, who knew! Sorry it took so long, but here is the update! Enjoy!)**

**NoCoolNameHere thank you for your review! (I know right?! He should! Glad you are still totally loving this! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!)**

**Naruisawesome thank you for your review! (Agreed! I just don't think he thought it through properly! Dunno! Hope you enjoy this!) and finally...**

**lici910 thank you for your review! (Yep! Definitely! Enjoy!) Thanks also go to any favoriters and alerters and anyone who has chatted with me!**

**I am dedicating this to everyone as an apology for disappearing!**

**Disclaimer:- I still only own my OC's and the plot!**

* * *

Kit/Gene POV

Noll was angry, I could tell. This whole thing was my fault. I just had to insist we treat the girls. Hah, some plan that turned into!

I didn't mean to laugh at the girls when they were chased by a flock of geese and slipped over face first in the mud nor when they encountered the overeager deer. It just reminded me of one of those cheesy home video shows where something just has to go wrong and you wish you had a camera for it. Then Mai got mad that we just ordered food without giving her a choice and I just had to mention that stupid football game to Noll on my way back from the bathroom.

I didn't think he was going to abandon them without telling them, then again maybe I should have said something. Now we were both sopping wet from having two glasses of cola apiece thrown over us and the only thing I could think of to say was that Noll's hair gel had washed out as promised.

He was glaring at me as the roomful of men we were stood in burst into laughter at what had just happened to us. To be honest I'd never seen him look so hateful before. I must have hit a new record for making him mad. I don't know where the girls went, but I had the feeling that Noll and I should maybe leave them be for a little while.

We decided to go home so we could get out of our damp, sticky clothing. Well, what I mean by that is that _Noll_ decided by dragging me to the car by the front of my t-shirt. I put up no resistance though as it would just make his mood more foul. The ride was completely silent. I kinda wished the girls were with us as they would probably at least chatter away with each other providing some form of noise other than the hum of the car engine. We finally pulled into the driveway of the house and Noll cut the engine. He sat there scowling for a moment not moving. I thought he wanted to say something so I waited, but he only let out an irritated growl and got out of the car. I took a deep breath as we moved towards our certain doom, especially if the two girls had already arrived.

As predicted, when the front door swung open, five angry women were stood with their arms crossed in the hallway waiting for our arrival. Thankfully, there wasn't a sixth one in their congregation. She would've been the worst one too. Zach was also dancing around them chanting "_You're in trouble, you're in trouble!_" I felt like glaring at him until he stopped dancing around and said to me "_I wouldn't bother or I'll tell Mum._" '_Okay, make that two women I'm glad aren't here!_' Seriously, between Noll and I's mother Luella and my current mum Marie I really don't know who's more fearsome.

Three of the women in front of us, Mai, Nolie and Louise, glared angrily at us before shaking their heads and going into the kitchen, presumably for yet another round of tea and chatter. They were followed by Zach. Madoka and the miko remained in our path rivalling Noll's glare with their own for all they were worth. Noll tried to get past them, I assume to change and get back to his precious work.

Madoka and Ayako extended their arms out to their sides to prevent his escape then Madoka grabbed him by the ear. The priestess came forward and, before I had time to get out of the way, grabbed one of my own ears. They each dragged us in the direction of a bathroom, shoved us inside and closed the door. I saw that preparations had already been made for me to shower in my bathroom as there were fresh clothes and a towel waiting for me. Resigned to my fate, I stripped and showered. I assumed escape was impossible as the two women were probably waiting right outside our bathroom doors. This was confirmed when I stepped out of the shower and heard Madoka shouting at Noll to go get cleaned up before she went in and did it herself unless she wanted him to call Mother. I almost laughed at this, but then I remembered it was me who got us into this mess.

I finished dressing, wishing I looked like Noll, but still proud of my own physique. I carefully opened the door only to be grabbed by the ear by the miko again. She dragged me in the direction of the second living room and practically threw me on the couch, standing over me with her arms crossed. I gulped a little. The monk had told me that if you make this woman mad she was formidable, especially if she was armed with her handbag. She wasn't right now so I guess that was something I should be thankful for. I heard Noll being brought back downstairs by Madoka and taken to the base. I guess our lessons were to be different, assuming that's what this was supposed to be.

"Tell me, whose idea was this?" Ayako demanded after a while.

"Mine." I said defeated. She gave a small nod before retreating out of the door. I heard a whispered conversation going on in the hallway, presumably between the shrine maiden and Madoka to compare our answers. Ayako came back in and stood in front of me.

"It seems you were telling the truth, as such I will be teaching you your lesson." She declared in a prissy manner. '_Oh boy, this'll be fun!_'

Naru's POV

Madoka was treating me like some sort of criminal. Okay, yes, I made a mistake, a big mistake, in watching football instead of being with Mai. I just…I have been in Japan for so long that I'd forgotten the joy of just being a guy and watching my favourite team play for a couple hours. Yeah, I'm supposed to be this big, serious bookworm who is a workaholic and never seems to be able to have fun and to a certain extent I guess that's true, but I'm also a teenage male who has other hobbies besides the paranormal, I just don't talk about them.

Madoka ordered me to sit and I did so as I knew what defying her meant. She had asked me whose idea the whole thing was before leaving to presumably talk with Miss Matsuzaki outside the room. Well, at least Mother wasn't here; she'd have had a field day. Madoka came back into the room and I prepared myself for her inevitable wacky and in detail lecture. She sighed and sat on the opposing sofa. '_Okay, this is different. Normally she'd have torn me a new one by now._'

"Why'd you do it Naru? Why did you abandon such a pretty, sweet young lady in favour of watching sports?" She asked gently. '_Is this some kind of new approach to giving me a hard time?_' I let her words sink in for a second realizing that, that is exactly what I had done, I had abandoned someone I was supposed to be with in a country that wasn't their own where they didn't even know the language in favour of doing as I wished. How selfish could I get? I hung my head in shame. Yeah, this isn't like me, but I at least have the decency to know when I have screwed up royally, after all confidence can only get you so far.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"Some advice Naru, think before you act. Also, I think you know what you have to do now." She looked at me with a knowing gaze. '_Man, way to guilt trip someone!_' I nodded solemnly. I didn't particularly want to do the task that lay ahead of me, but I knew it was only right. I must apologize to Mai.

"Would you like me to bring her to you or will you go to her?" Madoka asked. I thought about it for a moment before swallowing a bit more of my pride and standing, ready to make my way to the kitchen and the gaggle of girls occupying it.

"Good choice." Madoka murmured from behind me as I exited the room.

Kit/Gene's POV

The miko was really going all out with her lesson.

"…and then you gently push the lady's chair into the table until she is a comfortable distance away from it so she may eat, but also exit if necessary. Are you making notes of this?" She asked as she continued her explanation of proper gentlemanly etiquette at a restaurant. She had given me a pad and pen and ordered me to take notes before she started. So far we'd been through good manners, or what she considered good manners, in places like a park, a bar, at work, even at home! I nodded, listening with boredom as she continued on with her speech on what I should apparently be doing next at her fictitious restaurant. I don't know about this woman, but Nolie would never go for any of this stuff. I stifled a yawn as Ayako dragged me through a description of how to eat spaghetti.

"…then you lightly twirl the fork until the spaghetti is fully secure." She explained.

"Really? And here was me thinking you picked it up with your fingers and threw it at people." I replied flippantly, finally having had enough of her dumb lecture.

"Don't get smart with me you Little Punk! I may not be able to say these things to your brother, but I am certainly able to say them to you without fear of reprimand. Both of you need to smarten up your attitudes towards others or one day you will both find yourselves alone when you need help the most. People are not toys and they are certainly not your brother's work slaves. What you did to poor Nolie disgusts me! Abandoning her in the middle of a date…"

"It wasn't a date." I denied.

"I don't care! You abandoned a sweet, vulnerable young woman in favour of being an idiot! Now, get your arse in that kitchen and apologize to her before I take away your reason for being a man." She threatened. '_Holy crap, that monk was right! She is scary!_'

Subtly protecting my family jewels, I stood and made my way out of the door, the miko's glare boring into my back as I went. I got to the kitchen just as Noll did. He didn't look particularly scared, just ashamed. We knocked on the door of the kitchen and it was opened by a still angry looking Louise. I cleared my throat to speak when Noll spoke.

"I'm here to see Mai; I have something I need to say to her." Louise's face softened a little and she allowed him entry. I made to go after him when she blocked my path.

"_I don't know where you think you're going as I haven't heard a reason why you want to come in here and you don't look particularly sorry to me._" She said. I heard Noll behind her saying to Mai how sorry he was for his rude behaviour and asking her to forgive him. I sighed.

"_Lou, please, I just want to talk to Nolie and tell her how wrong I was about this entire day._" I said pleadingly to my younger sister. She seemed to think about it for second before shifting out of my way so I could enter. Mai was glaring at Noll although it looked to me like his words of apology had, had some effect on her. I braced myself and turned to my own girlfriend. Nolie did not look pleased to see me.

"What do you want?" She demanded. I took a breath, looked at her and said the words that I hoped would make everything a bit better between us.

"Nolie, I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N:- So, what did everyone think? It was awful wasn't it... Be honest, you can tell me!**

**Please review, it would really help! Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
